Consortium
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: A few years after the war, during a time of peace, Panem found itself with a problem that required drastic action. A marriage law was passed and now, Haymitch and Effie found themselves married. Inspired from a scene in Game of Thrones. Hayffie. Post MJ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea while watching Game of Thrones (3x8) – Second Sons. Tyrion Lannister's wedding scene to be exact. When I look at Tyrion drunk I imagined Haymitch and thought to myself, 'what if this was a hayffie situation?'. So there are some lines from Tyrion in there. I take no credit for that.

And for anyone who reads Harry Potter fanfiction, one of the headcanon is marriage law which I have adopted in this fic. All in all, I don't know what I've just done except that I had an idea and needed to write it out.

* * *

The groom crooked his finger towards a wandering waiter, signalling for his empty glass of wine to be refilled. Haymitch downed it in a single large gulp and called out for more. The lithe young man, who had only taken a few steps away to tend to one of the guests, spun around and poured more wine as beckoned. Deciding that it would be a wiser choice not to wander off too far, the waiter took his position by Haymitch's side, bottle of wine at the ready.

Next to him, the bride chewed her lower lips, eyes darting ever so frequently to the glass in his hand. She held her tongue, worried but choosing not to comment on his behaviour just yet. It's too early to incur his wrath, not when they have a few more hours of the ceremony to sit through.

Plutarch Heavensbee chose that moment to come over, his large frame huffing and puffing for breath as he climbed the steps up the platform where the newly wed sat overlooking the gigantic hall.

"Go easy on the wine, Haymitch," he said breathlessly. It didn't come as a great surprise then that his words fell on deaf ears. Sighing, Plutarch turned towards Effie, "keep an eye out for him, will you? Don't let him get too drunk at his own wedding."

"Hmmm, I've been doing the same job for twenty years, Plutarch," Effie answered, unimpressed by Haymitch who had taken quite an interest on a bunch of grapes.

He plucked one and started to roll it down the length of the table like a marble, back and forth, over and over again. Haymitch heard what Plutarch had told him but they had already forced him into this marriage so he will do as he damned well please at his wedding. Haymitch pulled on his tie, loosening it slightly and undo the top button.

"Sweetheart, when will this ceremony end?"

"Not anytime soon, Haymitch."

_That wasn't helpful at all._ He craned his neck to look at the boy standing silently, still holding on to a bottle of wine. Haymitch held out his glass and watched the red liquid sloshing within as it was poured out.

"I can't believe I'm fucking married to you," he blurted out suddenly, addressing their marriage for the first time since they stood at the altar that morning.

"Hmmm," was all she bothered to say accompanied by an annoyed eye roll. It wasn't like she had a choice either.

"You're a nightmare."

Effie huffed indignantly. "I can imagine a thousand other alternatives in which my life could completely fall apart and I would still choose those alternatives compared to this," she shot back.

"Did you plan this wedding? The caterer, the decor?" Haymitch hiccupped, waving his hand carelessly around.

"No."

"That's surprising," he mocked. "Thought you would have jumped at the chance to plan your wedding or was it because I'm not your ideal husband? Hmmm?"

If Haymitch was expecting to elicit a response from Effie, he was left disappointed. Effie stared straight ahead, unblinkingly. Her eyes were fixed on Katniss and Peeta doing a slow waltz on the dance floor. Those people dancing on the floor seemed far happier than Haymitch and Effie were and it was _their _wedding.

The bride and groom had led the dance and that was it. Haymitch had refused to dance after that and had marched off to his seat where he proceeded to get drunk.

"You gonna be frigid with me all day long?" Haymitch slurred. "You know what comes after this wedding feast, right?"

He knew that she knew. It was impossible to _not_ know when the entire purpose of the law was to repopulate Panem.

"Bedding ceremony," he enunciated, his lips smacking loudly next to her ears, having leaned forward in his seat. He laughed mockingly when he saw Effie's nostrils flared and her lips thinned in response.

"I don't even think that's what it's called," she told him.

Haymitch belched loudly, forcing Effie to glance around in alarm to see if anyone noticed his rude behaviour. Haymitch patted his stomach before answering Effie. "No, really. It's the term that Plutarch uses; just following his example. We got to consummate the marriage. Have sex… Ya know?"

"Yes, Haymitch, I know," she sighed at how crude he could be.

"God, I don't want to. Not with you," he said petulantly like a child, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as if to ward off the horror of having to sleep with Effie Trinket.

When sober, Haymitch was capable of picking out the subtle body language needed to read someone. The skill had been carefully honed with years of trying to get sponsors before he eventually gave up but all these time, he seldom employed this skill on Effie. There was a wall he had put up between them and as a result, he completely failed to register the way Effie's shoulders drop slightly, the manner in which her fingers curled around the stem of her wine glass to stop herself from saying something she might regret or the hurt reflecting in her eyes if he had bothered to look.

Instead, he blinked and tried to focus on the figure approaching them, the wine already beginning to blur his vision. Annie came by with her son holding on tightly to her hand, a pacifier stuck in his mouth.

"Congratulations, Haymitch, Effie," she smiled kindly.

Haymitch raised his glass in acknowledgement but Effie pushed her chair back, standing up to address Annie properly.

"Thank you, Annie. Thanks for coming to… my wedding. You too, sweetie," she told the boy, stroking his hair gently.

Annie nodded and enveloped Effie in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"He's a good man and you're a good person; you looked out for me while we were in prison, I know your heart, Effie. Both of you, you take care of each other now, alright? And I will always be here, a phone call away, okay?" Annie whispered in her ears.

Effie swallowed thickly, nodding her head gratefully. Haymitch watched the two women, curious about what was being said but refusing to ask Effie about it. He slumped in his chair instead, watching the festivities through half lidded eyes, thinking to himself that he wasn't drunk enough.

The well-wishers came in a never ending stream and Haymitch could tell that Effie was rather glad to have something to occupy herself aside from her inebriated groom. She spoke to them, accepted their congratulations on his behalf when he couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge their presence and weathered through the snide remarks her relatives threw in her way about being married to the district drunk.

Somewhere deep within his consciousness, he knew he should probably stand up for her. She is after all his wife now, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Nobody made her invite her family. She had insisted that it would be bad manners not to. _Let her suffer_.

"Effie, darling, I simply cannot entertain the thought of you with him. And the consummation…" the old hag shuddered, whispering out of the corner of her mouth. Haymitch heard her all the same.

"Aunt Ambrosia, thank you for being here on my joyous day," Effie said flatly, repeating the same line for the thousandth time that night. "The both of us are – "

"The idea is simply appalling. Can he even function?" the old woman continued as though she had not heard what Effie had just said at all.

"There will be no bedding ceremony tonight," Effie hissed, finally losing what shred of patience she had left after being so rudely interrupted.

Haymitch rose unsteadily on his feet, holding on to the edge of the table for support. "I assure you, I am very capable of doing – "

"Yes, Haymitch, thank you," Effie cut him off before a confrontation broke out between him and her aunt.

XxX

Haymitch grew increasingly drunk as the night went on and Effie became restless with worry. Peeta, who saw the way Effie's eyes darted around the hall trying to think of a way out, crossed the room towards her.

"Effie, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. Look at him, Peeta!" she cried. "Drunk, as usual."

"Take him up to your room, put him to bed before he embarrasses the both of you," Peeta told her.

Effie look appalled at the thought. She shook her head.

"I – I can't. We have to…" she trailed off, embarrassed to be talking about it. "The feast isn't over yet. Don't you think it would be rude to just leave?"

Haymitch, who was slumped over the table, lifted his head at the word 'leave'.

"We can leave?" he asked hopefully. "Is this damn thing over?"

Without waiting for a reply, he stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the parquet floor.

"Come, Effie," he motioned for her to follow.

Effie exchanged a look with Peeta. Her eyes showing the uncertainty she felt, her steps unsure and unsteady so unlike the usual Effie Trinket that everyone knew.

"It's your wedding night, I think it's okay to leave before it's over," Peeta jogged towards her as Effie descended down the steps. "Katniss and I will come by and see you tomorrow."

"Peeta, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone with him," she whispered urgently.

"You've been working with him for years, Effie. You've been in a room alone with him before," he said soothingly.

"Yes, but that was different!"

"Effie, he's your husband. You have to learn to –"

"Trinket! The door is locked. You better have the keys or I swear I will break open this door," Haymitch shouted drunkenly after her, rattling the door knob violently in his hand.

XxX

Haymitch collapsed on the bed with a bottle of whiskey he had grabbed earlier from the table in the living room.

"You ought to change out of your dirty clothes before lying down on the clean sheets," Effie reprimanded him. She told him the same each time she supported him back to his bed at the Penthouse drunk out of his skull.

He pushed himself off, sitting at the edge of the bed. His feet planted firmly on the ground, his elbow resting on his knee as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Effie walked passed him with the full intention of going to the bathroom when his hand shot out to grab her slender wrist. She yelped in surprise. Haymitch tugged her hand, urging her closer to him.

She stood before him unsure of herself, his fingers still curled around her wrist. She glared at Haymitch as he blinked, trying to will the two images of his wife swimming before him to converge.

"We have to –" he began.

"No, you're drunk."

"I can still do it."

"I thought you didn't want to. You told me that earlier."

_Did I? _He couldn't remember now.

"Yes, but we have to," he repeated. "Something about the law…" he scrunched his face trying to recall what he had meant to say in the first place.

He let the thought go, incapable of latching on to a concrete thought process in his current state. Slowly, he released his hold on Effie and watched as she bolted into the bathroom. She didn't come out for a long time.

* * *

I imagined a lot of awkward fumbling or… maybe not. I'm not sure if I should write the smut or the next chapter even but I'll keep my options open though. Please tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Oh good God, it's you, again," Haymitch grumbled in annoyance the moment he entered the office and saw Effie Trinket. _

_"Now, Haymitch, there is no need to antagonize her. I called the both of you here to make a proposition after running it by Katniss and Peeta both of whom had agreed that this is one of the best options for you both," Plutarch informed them._

_Haymitch poured himself a drink before settling down at the uncomfortable chair across Plutarch's desk. Next to him, Effie crossed her legs, hands folded neatly on her knees. Out of the corner of his eyes, he discreetly admired the slender, long beautiful legs of the woman whose sole purpose in life was to annoy the living daylight out of him._

_"As the both of you know, the law to boost the population of Panem after the destructive effect of the war a few years ago was passed three days ago. The law requires that – "_

_Haymitch choked, sputtering his drink on the oak table. "Excuse me? We're talking about Population White Paper? I thought they were still debating the merits of that law!"_

_"The bill was passed three days ago. Where have you been?" Effie asked impatiently._

_"Passed out drunk, most likely," he answered nonchalantly. _

_"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," Plutarch gave Haymitch a pointed look. "the law requires all eligible single male and female of child bearing age and also physically able to have offspring to enter into a marriage. The purpose, as you are aware, is to bear children in the hopes of repopulating our country; which means you and you, unfortunately."_

_"This is fucking barbaric. We didn't fight the war for this, Plutarch. _I _didn't rebel against a tyrant for a society that demands its citizens to procreate!"_

_Haymitch slammed his hands on the table in anger. Effie flinched._

_Plutarch eyed Haymitch coolly before he sighed in exhaustion. "You were there, Haymitch – the day the bomb went off in the City Circle. Children died on that day. The numbers were staggering - and let's not take into account the number of children sent off to the arena before the Rebellion - that the statistics department was forced to calculate and give a forecast of Panem's population in the next five, ten and twenty years from now. There are not enough children to replace us. The government has been encouraging married couples in Panem to have more children, for people to get married and settle down but it's not working. So they're taking drastic measures. They've turned it into a mandatory law."_

_"What if … What if we don't get married? What if we run away or…"Effie trailed off, glancing at Haymitch helplessly. _

_"Where to Effie? Where do you want to hide?"_

_"What I want to know is what will happen if I absolutely refuse to go through with this nonsense?"Haymitch demanded._

_"You will be stripped off your citizenship and sent off the borders of Panem," Plutarch told him, his voice was deadly serious and held none of the cheeriness he was known for._

_Beside him, Effie gasped loudly. "They can't… No, they can't do that. Nobody knows what lies beyond the borders."_

_"Plutarch, listen to me, I was a victor, I was a rebel. I helped free this country, dammit! Does that not stand for anything?"_

_"No," Plutarch shook his head. "There are no special treatments. Everyone is expected and subjected to this law. Even me."_

_"You? Who are you marrying?"_

_"Fulvia Cardew"_

_Haymitch began to chuckle. "Fulvia? That Fulvia who is always with you? Your assistant? Okay, I shouldn't laugh. Rude, okay rude." _

_He stuffed his fist inside his mouth to stop himself but he couldn't help it. The stress and the reality had finally set in, and the only reaction he had left after the raging disbelief was to laugh at Plutarch's soon to be bride. _

_"Fulvia Heavensbee," he said with quiet mirth. "Does have a nice ring to it, don't you think, Effie?"_

_"Yes, so does Haymitch Trinket," Plutarch fired back. "I think you should consider taking Effie's name when the both of you get married."_

_That shut him up effectively before he exploded. "WHAT? I'm not marrying _her!"

_"Law was passed three days ago, I don't see you with a list of women asking for your hand," Plutarch replied. _

_"What, Trinket? No prospects, too?"_ _he smirked, trying to deflect the attention from himself._

_"Oh, I have several, Haymitch," she replied calmly. "It would seem that I have a far better reputation that you do which is why –"_

_"That's quite enough. The reason I called the both of you is because I think you should marry each other."_

_"You're joking?"_

_"Surely you can't be serious about this?"_

_"Oh, but I am. Effie, those men that petition for you - they are Capitol sympathizers. Your role in the Rebellion would have put yourself in jeopardy if you were to marry one of them. Sure, I doubt they would kill you for what you've done but they would be capable of something far worse. And Haymitch, if you cannot find a suitable person to marry within the next three months, you will be given someone to marry from the pool of people in the same situation as you. _

_Haymitch looked at Plutarch in alarmed before turning to Effie who was the picture of death warm over._

_"I thought the both of you would rather be with someone you know. I am fully aware that you've never really gotten along but you have worked together for many years and when the time calls for it, the both of you did a damn fine job during the Rebellion. You are each other's best option."_

Haymitch sat bolt upright in his bed. He's had the same dream, a memory of the conversation in Plutarch's office for days now. The dream always ended with Plutarch trying to convince them because the rest of the memory was a blur to him. He had been too shell-shocked and he suspect Effie had been, too.

She had called him a few days later asking if he had thought things through and if he's found anyone he would like to marry yet. He told her that he hadn't and she admitted albeit reluctantly that Plutarch was right, that she would rather marry him then those men who she hardly knew.

"So I'm the lesser of two evils, eh?" he slurred, gulping down more whiskey.

"Yes, to put it rather simply, you are."

"Look at that, Effie Trinket asking for _my _hand," he gave a drunken laugh. "I ought to pop the champagne."

"I – I have to give an answer to those men by next week or it would be taken that I've rejected their proposal. I may not get any other proposal, Haymitch, so I'd rather not say no to them only to find myself being assigned a husband," Effie exhaled slowly. "I hope I can hear from you soon."

"You know any of those men? They're your acquaintances?" he had inquired.

"Yes. One of them was a former Gamemaker, a friend of Seneca Crane. The other was a bonds salesman before the Rebellion and a sponsor to one of the Career districts. The last man, he… he owns a textile company before Snow fell and somehow, managed to retain his company even now. He's known to … He enjoys the company of various women and men. That's all I know about them."

He called her a few days later, drunk out of his mind, driven by an unexplainable need to save Effie from some terrible fate; and himself from getting shackled to some stranger. "Fine, I'll marry you."

Then he passed out and now, he had woken up on a brand new day, as a married man.

XxX

Haymitch turned his head and was greeted by the sight of Effie sleeping so close to the edge of the bed he was surprised she had not fallen off yet. She was curled in a fetal position with her back to him, her hair covering her face. During the course of the night, he had apparently taken the covers and left with her none. As he slid out of bed, he draped the bed covers over her trembling body and disappeared into the bathroom.

They were both fully clothed which meant that they had not consummated their marriage that night. He breathed out in relief. Haymitch made a mental note to himself to check with Plutarch if they would _still_ be stripped off their citizenship if they failed to consummate. He had a feeling that that would be the case since the purpose of the law was to bear children and children do not just magically appear.

_Children. A child. A kid. I got to have a kid with Effie._

He stared at his own reflection in horror. He had been too preoccupied with the prospect of being married and now that the marriage ceremony was over, he had to face another very real problem.

Effie was awake when he exited the bathroom and there was a long awkward silence which neither party knew how to end. Haymitch had no idea what to say to her. He usually had some snide comment to make but not today.

He dabbed his face with a clean towel and began to get dressed. Effie moved about the room, packing their belongings into their luggage.

"Oh, is this yours?" Effie held up a long silver chain she found at the night stand. Dangling at the end of the chain was a thin scrap of metal in which something had been carved with a sharp object. Effie brought it closer to read what was on it even though she had no right to. The name "Myra" was engraved on the metal and below it was Haymitch's name.

"Yeah," he snatched it off her, put it around his neck and tucked it below his shirt like he always has.

"Who is Myra?"

"My girl," he said.

"Oh. But it's just a piece of metal," she didn't mean to say it out loud but she did.

"It's not, it's more than that. Not that I expect you to understand," he shot her a glare. "She gave it to me when she came to say goodbye."

"When you were reaped?" she asked, zipping their bags up.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, angry that Effie had seen it and questioned the value of it.

Haymitch grabbed the heaviest of the luggage and carried it out of their hotel room without waiting for Effie, slamming the door on his way out.

XxX

He was sitting on a round table at the hotel's restaurant having breakfast with Katniss and Peeta when Effie walked in, pulling her luggage behind her.

Katniss and Peeta had been fortunate enough to be married before the law came into effect. He didn't want to imagine the nightmare they would be in with proposals coming in from around the country asking for a hand in marriage for the two war heroes. Even so, he doubted the law would affect them that much. They would probably ended up being married to each other, law or no law.

Haymitch noticed that Effie's eyes were red and if either Katniss or Peeta noticed it, they did not point it out. Instead, they fussed over her, giving Effie their undivided attention all the way to the train station. They asked silly questions about her wedding dress, her apartment at the Capitol now that she was moving in with Haymitch and one of her aunt who had chatted with Peeta at the wedding.

"Well I thought she was lovely, perhaps a little lonely but lovely, nonetheless," Peeta said.

"She has no children and her husband died a few years ago."

It was dark outside when they finally reached District Twelve. Nearly everyone who had survived the bombing of Twelve had retreated to their houses which they had rebuilt painstakingly after the war ended. They bid Katniss and Peeta goodnight, and Haymitch led his wife home.

"Well, welcome to your new home, I suppose," he said, opening the door.

Of course Effie wasn't much of a stranger. She had been to his house on several occasions to extract him from his drunken stupor to attend the Reapings. Still, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

"You know where the rooms are, do what you need to do," he told her.

She disappeared and he slunk to the kitchen to retrieve his trusted companion from the shelf. That night, he drank himself to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I know some of you asked for smut which is quite obviously missing in this chapter but, they still need to consummate their marriage, so don't fret ;)

I hope I've managed to explain some of your questions with this chapter. Population White Paper is a very, very real thing where I lived ( & the cause of many hot debates and protests). The government is in desperate need to boost our population but thankfully, they didn't force people to get married.

Reviews are lovely, so please leave me some :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The moon set and the sun rose hour by hour, and finally when his geese started to make a racket out at the back, Haymitch woke up. His body was stiff and so was his neck, having forced his frame on the sofa. Not the most comfortable of places to fall asleep. He reminded himself that there was a bed upstairs and that this was his house.

He climbed the stairs to his room and threw the door open, momentarily forgetting that Effie was probably inside. He walked in on Effie dripping wet from her shower and very, very naked.

"Turn around!" she screamed, hastily wrapping a towel around herself. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"This is my room, give me a break, I forgot I had a woman in here," he grumbled. Haymitch turned his head slightly and from the corner of his eyes, he saw her putting her bra on, saw the long pair of legs he had been admiring all these years and –

"You're peeking!" she accused him.

"What – No, don't be ridiculous," he replied. "Listen, sweetheart, we haven't done the toasting."

"The what?"

He rubbed his forehead uncomfortably and turned around to face her. She was, unfortunately, already dress much to his disappointment.

"Here, in Twelve, we have our own tradition, our own wedding ceremony. They'll sing a song, a traditional one as the husband and wife crosses the threshold of their new home but that's pointless now because here we are," he gestured. "They also make their first fire and toast some bread. After the toasting, you're declared as married. Sounds ridiculous to you?"

"No, a tradition is a tradition," she said, standing in front of him. "When do you want to have this toasting?"

He blinked. Haymitch thought she would have disagreed, since she seemed to disagree with him on almost everything.

"We need bread," he said, after he had found his voice.

"I'll ask if Peeta could help us with that," she smiled before brushing past him to search for the phone.

Haymitch sank on the bed and cradled his head in his hand. This wasn't happening to him. The wedding they had at the Capitol seemed like someone else's memory, someone else's wedding but the toasting, that would be real. He had not even felt married when they stood before the Registrar to sign their marriage papers. That was a legal requirement from the Government.

He had been brought up knowing that a marriage ceremony always involved the toasting. Once, it had been his plan to marry his girl, sweet lovely Myra with her dark hair and gray eyes, as his mother and brother along with her family gathered round to witness it. If he went through the toasting with Effie, he would have to accept the fact that she is his wife.

XxX

"I'll be back," he told Effie.

Haymitch went out and gathered the woods. To be precise, he didn't exactly gather firewood; he went to town and bought them. Someone had taken the opportunity to start selling firewood since the law had been passed and it proved to be quite a lucrative business.

When he came back, Effie was waiting for him. She was dressed in a cream sundress with floral designs on it.

"Katniss said I needed white dress. I don't have any white dresses, this is the closest to white. Will this be okay for you?"

"It's fine," he said, arranging the firewood carefully in his fireplace.

"Will you be inviting anyone, Haymitch? Some friends or –"

"No. Just Katniss and Peeta."

"Are you sure because the more –"

"Just get them, Trinket," he snapped at her.

"Abernathy," she whispered quietly. "That's my name now."

His movements stilled when the wind blew gently into the room and carried with it the soft whispers of the woman who had just moments ago accepted to go through with a tradition she wasn't familiar with and who had left in a hurry after he rudely shouted at her.

Sighing, he went up to their room, changed his shirt and attempted to tame his unruly mess of hair. At least Effie could not accuse him of not putting in any effort. His shirt was rumpled and creased but at least it was clean, and that would have to do.

By the time he went back down, Katniss and Peeta was seated at the living room, a glass of wine in hand. Effie stood nervously to the side, her hands wrung together.

"Come sit, Effie. It would be fine," Katniss assured her.

"Tell me again what I need to do," she begged.

Haymitch stopped outside the doorway, out of their view and listened as Effie rehearsed the toasting ceremony, trying to commit it to memory. "We'll light the fire, and then you'll pass us the bread, won't you, Peeta? We'll toast it and we say something to each other? Oh no, I haven't prepare anything, and it seemed inappropriate to reuse the vow we made at the Capitol."

"Effie, just calm down, alright? Some couples make a speech to the other, something sincere from their heart but some don't. It's a flexible ceremony. Haymitch isn't a man of many words; I doubt he would be giving such speech."

"Are you sure it would be okay?" he could imagine her biting her lower lip as she said it. "Oh, if that's how it is, then alright. I'm just worried that's all. This is important, isn't it? He brought it up, so it must be important to him or he wouldn't talk about it at all."

Haymitch chose that moment to walk in, having heard enough already.

"No speech, okay?" he told her. Haymitch took her by her elbow and led her in front of the fireplace. Together, with Haymitch guiding her, they lighted their first fire. Effie seemed to be entranced by the fire slowly licking the wood. Haymitch took the bread Peeta passed to him and finally, with well wishes from Peeta and Katnis, and wine in everyone's hand, they completed their private toasting.

XxX

That night, Haymitch found Effie sitting in front of the vanity covered in her silk nightgown. The red was so deep he had mistaken it for black. She brushed her hair, slowly and methodically. He noticed that she had grown it long over the years. It had been cut short when she was extracted from prison, a hairstyle not of her choosing.

He stood behind her and their eyes caught in the mirror. Haymitch held his hand up, showing her the gold bracelet dangling in his palm.

"I was from the Seam, my family was cloaked in poverty but this," he moved his hand towards her, "has been passed down for many generations before the Dark Days, I was told. It belonged to my mother and her mother before her."

Effie turned around in her seat to look up at Haymitch.

"It's beautiful," she said, running her fingers along the bracelet.

"I dug it out from the place my mother buried it when I went to get firewood this afternoon," he said. "She had to hide it from my father; he wanted to pawn it away to finance his gambling habit. It's yours now."

"Mine?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Just don't try to sell it away."

"I would never do that," she exclaimed, slightly affronted that Haymitch found the need to tell her that in the first place. "But I – I can't have this, Haymitch. It belongs to your mother."

"And if she was alive, she would have given it to you. Loathe as I am to admit it, we are married, and it was given to her on the night of her toasting."

Haymitch held his hand out but Effie made no move to take it. He worried that a woman like her, used to the extravagant life, to the finer luxuries would find his gift rather lacking. It was a mere bracelet, nothing fancy. It wasn't even new, just something old that had been passed down from one person to another.

Tired of waiting, he placed it on the vanity's surface and turned towards the bed. He had given it to his wife, like his mother had instructed him many years ago when he had helped bury it at the meadow, and if Effie didn't want it, he would just return it back where he had unearthed it.

"Thank you, Haymitch," her voice called out to him. "It's lovely."

He turned around and saw that she had put it around her wrist, struggling to fasten the clasp together. Haymitch did not offer her his assistance. He watched her stoically as she finally managed clasp it on. Effie flicked her wrist, and the bracelet slid down her tiny wrist, slightly loose.

Effie approached him tentatively and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

"This was a charm bracelet," she noted, pointing to the places where the charms should have been. "What happened to it?"

"It got lost along the way," he shrugged.

Effie kept touching and twisting the bracelet around her wrist, somewhat mesmerised by it. His eyes followed the movement of her hand and before he could stop himself, he took her hand, his fingers tracing the bracelet wrapped around her wrist and the wedding band on her finger. It was plain silver with gold plating around the edges. A small diamond rests on the ring, glittering brightly as it reflected the overhead light. His own ring was of the same design, minus the diamond.

He didn't pull away, her hand resting on top of his palm, his thumb pressed gently on her pulse point. Effie swallowed, licking her lips nervously.

"Haymitch, we haven't - we should… "

He blinked, his brain needing a moment to catch what she was trying to say.

"You're right."

Haymitch pulled her close, trailing his hand up her. He tilted her chin up slightly. Outside, an owl hooted and a gust of wind blew through their window. Effie shivered though he knew not if it was the effects of the cooling wind or because his lips were on hers at that very second.

XxX

All of his reservations left him the moment Effie wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissed him back, her touch so soft and so vivid against his skin. If asked why he had not wanted to bed Effie Trinket like he had drunkenly claimed during the wedding feast, he wouldn't be able to answer because her lips were like soft pillows, her tongue skimmed his lower lips and Haymitch was lost.

He was enjoying kissing her more than he would allow himself to admit and they were only just kissing. It was possible that Haymitch may not survive the night yet.

There were far too many layers of clothes between them and when did it get to so hot in this room?

The drawstring of her nightgown came undone scant seconds later. He kissed her neck, his tongue darting to languidly trail along her jaw line. Her hand fisted the front of his shirt, the other playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

Haymitch slid the deep red garment off her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat when he realized she had nothing underneath except for her panties.

He kissed her; his tongue delving into her mouth, running it over her teeth as his hand tangled itself in her hair, knotting it together. Effie's legs collided with the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, grabbing the collar of Haymitch's instinctively, pulling him down on top of her.

She gave a nervous laugh and Haymitch smiled down at her. Effie brought her hand up and ran it over the planes of his face, tracing a finger over his eyebrow, down his nose and across his bottom lip.

"We'll make it through this, Haymitch," she whispered.

He had no idea what she meant - the consummation? Being married to each other? Surviving through this charade of a law? – so he just nodded.

She fumbled with his shirt, looking for the buttons guided only by her sense of touch since Haymitch had switched off the bed side lamp, plunging the room into utter darkness. When she had asked why he did that, Haymitch had kissed her, effectively silencing her.

He had wanted their consummation to be over fast, and he had foolishly thought he would be able to do it and be done with it but he was a man and he wasn't fooling himself. Gone was the fast and clinical plan he had in mind, and he found himself unexpectedly lusting after this woman, after Effie Trinket out of all people. In a spur of the moment decision, he had turned off the lights, flooding out his sense of sight and with it, Effie's face.

_But she's your wife now; it's acceptable to want her._

He ignored the voice.

His palm kneaded her breast, the other traveling further south. Effie let out a soft moan, her warm breath heating his cheek and he was ensnared. Haymitch's hand ghosted over her mound, teasing tantalizingly and it elicited a respond Haymitch wasn't expecting.

"Haymitch," she breathed out softly, almost pleadingly.

He couldn't remember the last time he was with a woman, a year ago, he supposed during one of the many post-war parties he had been made to attend, and he wasn't sure how to treat a woman he was supposed to face again in the morning. All of his carnal relations had been simple one night stands, something he did to satisfy a man's basic need.

Haymitch managed, like he always has all these while and soon, Effie had not a stitch of garment on her and neither did he. Her hands roamed his chest in the dark, feeling and touching, and tracing the scar on his stomach.

"I have them, too," she said, despondently.

"I know."

Haymitch had never seen them before but he could feel the raised tissues at random places on her skin. He kissed her neck again, biting and nipping gently. He swirled his tongue on her ear lobe, traced her jaw, kissed his way down the hollow of her throat and between the valley of her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue expertly making her gasp, her hand gripping tightly onto his hair. It hurts but the pain heightened his senses, his manhood throbbing with a desire he had never before knew he had for Effie.

His hand travelled down again and found her clit. Haymitch rubbed it with his thumb and Effie writhed underneath him deliciously. She was wet, aching and ready enough for him.

In the dark, with the pale moon shining through a sliver crack of the window and into their room, he could see the outline of her face as he towered over her. Haymitch positioned himself at her entrance and paused; he was breathing deeply through his mouth, his body quivering with anticipation.

"Please," she begged.

He entered her, wet and warm and so tight, stretching and accommodating to him. He grunted. The feel of her nails raking against his back, and the tightness of her walls around him was making him heady. Haymitch waited for her to adjust to the feeling of him in her and when he felt her raising her hips slightly in respond, he began to move. He tried to pace himself, refusing to let it end before it even began but Effie made it impossible to.

She thrust her hip up to sheath himself deeper into her resulting in a sloppy moment where they both tried to find a suitable rhythm. Haymitch bit her lower lip gently, as he increased his pace. Effie panted heavily in his ear, her arms wrapped around him and holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

The steady cadence of their coupling soon reached its peak. Haymitch thumbed her clit again; she squirmed and writhed, and moaned as her nerves fired up rapid electrical impulses at the added stimuli. His name falling from her lips, throaty with desire made him pound into her with abandon, his muscles coiling, her walls clamping around him tightly by the second and he rode out his orgasm in waves.

His mistake was with his preoccupation that they had just consummated their marriage. Haymitch rolled off her and lie on the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that Effie had never reached her own climax.

* * *

I've always thought the toasting ceremony Katniss mentioned in the book was fascinating & never had the chance to incorporate that into any of my stories until Consortium. So if that's not how you imagined the toasting, I'm real sorry about it. It's how I interpret it. On another note, in my head, I imagined that the first night together as a married couple would have some sort of awkwardness to since it's a whole new level, and a whole new role for each party.

Please review! It would make me happy and also, thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You're on your pill, aren't you?" he asked through a mouthful of bread.

His eyes fell on the newspaper on the kitchen island. A photo taken on the night of their wedding feast stared back at him. In it, Haymitch was leaning forward slightly in his seat whispering something to Effie whose brows were creased, two fingers holding her fork up in the air gingerly as though she was about to take a bite of food when Haymitch had interrupted her.

He frowned at the article, not because he couldn't remember what it was he had said that night but because he couldn't hide his disgust. The revulsion wrapped itself like a tendril around him and his hatred for the media threatened to bubble onto the surface. Even now, after the Games, they still managed to irk him. They may not want an interview from the Victor of the Second Quarter Quell but had wanted something much worse. They wanted to drive a point home across to everyone – to show that nobody, not even victors or rebel leaders were exempted from the law – which made Haymitch's irritation even worse. It was pure bad luck, in his opinion, that Effie and himself were among the first two well-known figures in Panem to get married under the law a month after it was passed and the Government had seized the opportunity to publicize it.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Please don't talk when your mouth is full. It upsets my digestion."

He downed his coffee, satisfied with Effie's answer. He had woken up with an epiphany and was in a good mood; as good a mood as Haymitch Abernathy could have after seeing the papers that morning.

"Trink – Effie," he began. "You keep on taking those birth control pills and we can hold out till the law dissolves. We'll never have to deal with having children."

He looked proud of himself and waited for Effie to share his enthusiasm. She didn't. Effie munched carefully on her breakfast, wearing a frown on her face, the same one that was on the paper he just read. Haymitch knew that look – she was thinking and whatever he had told her, she most likely thought it was stupid.

The idle smile on his face vanished.

"What?" he demanded. "Spit it out."

"I don't think it would be that easy. I've read the law and everything else related to it. The pill is illegal, Haymitch, or any other sort of birth control. I'm not supposed be on it. It would defeat the purpose of – "

"Well, I'm not having you pregnant, Effie!"

"Yes, I got that loud and clear," she huffed, rolling her eyes at him. "The legislation is not stupid. If they take a blood test, they'll know I'm on birth control and we'll get in trouble. And wait out till the law dissolves? When will that be, Haymitch? It could be years from now or worst, it will never ever be dissolved."

He rubbed his aching temple. She was right, of course. He had read through the statute and was fully aware that the law demanded couples at least to have two children to replace each parent. He couldn't even claim that one of them was infertile because if they were, they wouldn't even be subjected to the law to begin with.

Haymitch waved his hand in annoyance. "Stay on the pill for now. We don't need a kid so soon."

She nodded absent-mindedly. Her thoughts went to Annie Odair. She was lucky. Extremely lucky to already have young Finnick and therefore not required to get married. It was encouraged that she find a husband but at least it was not mandatory for Annie.

"Kind of makes you wish you have an illegitimate child somewhere, don't you?" she asked softly, a smile playing on her lips. "There's nothing on the paper that says an illegitimate child could not be taken in because technically the child will be yours, blood and all. That's a loop hole they have yet to discover and rectify."

He laughed; a genuine, deep belly laugh.

"Never thought of that. But yes, you're right about the loophole. Supposed I should start making enquiries to those few women I have slept with while drunk", he teased, a smirk gracing his face, "except, I don't remember who they are."

"I'm surprised there's any at all considering last night," she said.

Her voice was light and her eyes twinkled with amusement, with the ease of someone who was used to the sort of banter they've just had. He knew Effie was joking, that she did not hold what happened last night over his head but that did nothing to stop the glare he gave her.

"Won't happen again," Haymitch said over his shoulder, determined to have the last words as he walked out of the kitchen. "Next time I'll make sure you finish first and that you'll scream so loud you wish…"

He let the words hang in the air, letting her ponder the rest of it.

_Did I just promise her a next time? No!,_ he shook his head slightly, _I don't want to sleep with her._

XxX

Being married did little to change Haymitch. He never quite assimilated his role as a husband into his life. He was so used to being alone that it was difficult to take Effie into account. He left the house without telling her where he was going, he bought dinner and totally forgot about her amongst the many things he did that irritated her. Effie in turn, learnt to be independent and not to rely on him on anything. It wouldn't be at all wrong to say that he was married in name only.

Haymitch did not change his ways. He was still a drunk, sarcastic and grumpy on most days. He hardly saw Effie except in the morning, if he woke up early enough which was in itself a miracle.

After the Rebellion, his job was to make sure Katniss was okay. He kept an eye out on his kids but both Peeta and Katniss had found each other, and they were happy together. Sure, he could sometimes hear Katniss screaming in the dead of the night for her sister; from the nightmare that still plagued her but Peeta was there which left Haymitch with no role to play. Haymitch slowly melted into the background and let them live their life.

He drank constantly, he waited for shipments of liquor from the Capitol and he had taken to spending his time at the bar in the town of District Twelve to get away from Effie. He would only return home late into the night when he knew Effie would be asleep. It was a good plan to keep their interaction to the bare minimum.

Effie had found a job on the sideline helping District Twelve with its medicine production for Panem to occupy her time. She had a job at the Capitol as an officer of the Court. From what little he knew, it was a desk-bound job with plenty of paperwork and keeping the judges on schedule, something she was definitely good at. After their marriage, Effie kept her job with a considerably lighter work load since it would be impossible to plan the judges' schedule while working from home in District Twelve. Each morning, she would leave early to the medicine factory. Haymitch had no idea what she does there and he wasn't the least bit interested to know.

If Haymitch was an abysmal husband, Effie tried to be a wife. She was a terrible cook but she would wake up early enough to prepare breakfast so that Haymitch would have something to eat by the time he roused from his stupor and he could not fault her for trying. Peeta had once remarked that Haymitch had filled out a little ever since he got married.

She whipped the house into shape within weeks of her moving in. Effie cleared out the refrigerator and replaced the bad stuffs with edible food. His windows were wiped clean off the grime, dirt and dust from the bombing and the floor shone with whatever cleaning agent she had used. Effie changed the dusty drapes to something light and earthly in colour. She spread a rug at their living room before moving the coffee table on it. For the first time in years, Haymitch had clean bed sheets every week and his house suddenly seemed much larger now that Effie had thrown away years' worth of knick knacks. Lights stream through the window and the air smelt fresh in his house. Begrudgingly, Haymitch admitted quietly to himself that his house felt more like a home now.

Sometimes when he was really drunk out of his mind and returned home from the bar late at night, he nearly thought he was in the wrong house. He never had flowers on the dining table before but there was a vase of lilies on it. Her lotions and shower creams lined up in a neat row in his bathroom next to his shaving cream. She was slowly taking over the house and he allowed it but he drew the line when she tried to water down his alcohol. He had lost his temper and the fight had been ugly.

"You do whatever you want but you leave my alcohol alone. I am not your fucking pet and if you attempt to change me, I will –"

The threat hung in the air as they stared down at each other.

"You're poisoning yourself and I'm just trying to help you. You're my husband! I can't just –"

He threw the clear bottle of vodka in his hand at the wall beside where she was standing and it shattered at her feet. She jumped, her hand clutching her chest, eyes wide in shock. Effie darted past him, a line of blood trickling down her shin where a sharp piece of glass had cut her.

Haymitch swept the shards and dumped them into a bin with a sigh, his vision blurry and he felt like a million drumbeats were playing simultaneously in his head. Effie was asleep on her side of the bed with her back to him, clutching a pillow by the time he climbed into bed an hour later. He pulled the covers back and saw the bandage wrapped around her leg from the cut earlier. He touched it gingerly, a twinge of regret in his heart. Haymitch leaned forward and kissed her temple. She didn't notice, too tired from having cried herself to sleep. Effie never let him see her cry but he knew because the pillow would be soaked with her tears.

The days went on the same, she threw herself into work and he drowned himself in alcohol. She brought home pay checks while he contributed to the finances from the monthly payout he still received from being a victor.

"I think you show your geese more attention than you showed Effie," Katniss remarked one day as she stood to the side watching him fix the geese pen.

Katniss and Effie had gotten closer since she moved to Twelve. With a husband that hardly communicated with her, Effie had form a bond with Katniss and made several friends at the factory.

Truthfully, Haymitch felt a bit lost now that Katniss and Peeta no longer needed him as much. His entire life had been about hating the Capitol, hating Snow and fighting in the Rebellion and now that it was all over, he felt aimless.

_No, not really. I could hate this law._

What he never realized was that his anger at the law, the resulting hatred at being forced to married had inadvertently carried on to Effie who was a victim of this marriage as much as he was. But his anger had blinded him too much to make him see that.

XxX

The television was on when he walked in that night. Effie was lying on the sofa, a blanket draped over her as she watched the late night show. It was one of Plutarch's productions, a talk show of some sort.

Haymitch staggered on the sofa, unsteady on his feet, reeking strongly of alcohol.

"From the bar?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the screen.

He grunted. "Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep," Effie answered. For a long while, the only sound came from the host of the show asking a series of question to the actor he had invited to studio. He had nearly fallen asleep when Effie spoke. "Haymitch, there are reports of women committing suicide."

He blinked blearily. "What women?"

"Women who got into a marriage because of the law," she sat up and handed him a copy of that day's newspaper. "It's been 4 months since the law was passed and there are already 8 reports of suicide. There could be more out there, unreported , who knows."

"God, Eff," he pressed his palms on his eyes. "That's depressing stuff to tell me at night."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, if your drunken mind could not handle the harsh reality out there," she snapped at him. "Good news for tonight: Katniss is pregnant and she had been waiting to tell you but you were always either passed out drunk or at the bar."

XxX

He couldn't remember how he got into bed that night after Effie had stormed off and he staggered to the phone to call Katniss, only to remember that it was in the middle of the night. When he woke up, the lights were streaming from the window so brightly he feared he might go blind.

Effie was out at the front yard trying her hand at gardening. He moved around the kitchen looking for his breakfast, his mouth dry and head throbbing painfully. Haymitch pushed open the window and shouted at her from the distance.

"Eff, where's my breakfast?"

He had woken up to breakfast duly served every day for three months and had come to expect it.

"Try looking for it with your eyes wide open. Maybe you'll find it," she answered, not even looking up as she dug the earth with her spade.

He found his toasts eventually and munched on it as he moved to take the phone off its cradle. After three rings, Plutarch answered.

"How's the missus, my friend?" Haymitch asked, munching loudly.

Plutarch's own wedding ceremony was held two weeks after Haymitch's. His wedding was a big event, with a camera crew on scene giving a live feed to those who had not been invited due to space constraint. Plutarch had fast gained popularity since the Rebellion and his post as a secretary of communications bolstered his standing with the public – broadcasting TV shows to the masses while making sure that news and media were not censored as tightly as it was during Snow's reign. People love him simply because he was as charismatic as Peeta and the citizens appreciated being kept in the loop.

He heard faint voices of people talking in the background before a door closed and the voices disappeared. Plutarch must have moved to a different room.

"She's doing well. And how is Effie?"

He peered out of the window, looking at Effie who was on her knees trying to plant some seeds.

"She's doing this crazy stuff, moving from one hobby to another, looking for something she's comfortable with, I think? She tried knitting last week, gave that up somehow. She's gardening as we speak."

"Effie Trinket, gardening? You've changed her, Mitch. I never thought Effie would voluntarily get dirt under her nails," Plutarch laughed.

Haymitch kept an eye out for her, worried that she might walk in while he was on the phone and what would follow would be a string of questions he didn't feel like answering at the moment.

"Listen, Plutarch, the papers yesterday - those suicides? – is this what Panem has ended up being? We got to do something," he said urgently.

"Do what? What exactly do you have in mind, Haymitch?"

"We took down a nasty son of a bitch before, didn't we? Taking down a law would be easier," Haymitch said, pacing the living room as he talked on the phone. "This is the kind of things you flourish at. Get some statistic - how many people are happy with their marriage, how this law is not actually fulfilling its objective - those kinds of stuff and we can overturn it."

"We can't just jump into this one, Haymitch. It needs to be planned out and we need support –"

"We'll get support," Haymitch asserted.

Plutarch sighed. "This is personal, isn't it Haymitch? You want to get rid of Effie."

Haymitch kept quiet because it was not something he could deny. "I want my life, Plutarch. And she should have her life, too. She's lost here in Twelve. What the fuck is Effie Trinket doing gardening for?"

"Why couldn't you have a life with her? Did you even try?"

He scoffed. "Come on now, Plutarch. You're telling me you're okay with being married to Fulvia?"

"So what if I am? I think everyone wants to be loved and she cares about me. That's good enough for me.

Haymitch snorted, not expecting to hear such sentiment coming from Plutarch. He nearly hung up the phone in disgust when Plutarch said, "But you're right; you have a point with the suicide. I'll think about this and I'll call you again."

"Haymitch, I want to grow tomatoes," Effie announced the moment she walked in. "Would you please get me tomato seeds from town tomorrow? Do you think we have enough space to grow an apple tree?"

He looked out the window again, and took in the vast space in front of his house with the red-bricked walkway leading out to the front gates. Unless Effie was blind, which he was starting to believe she was, there are plenty of space for at least one apple tree.

_Yes,_ he concluded, _Effie Trinket does not belong in District Twelve._

* * *

A slightly longer chapter but I had to set a bit of background for the upcoming chapters. Haymitch is on a mission ba dam tss.

Reviews are awesome, be generous with them :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Haymitch backed her against the blue tiled wall of their bathroom, kissing her with an unrestrained desire. His hands cupped her ass before sliding lower to her thighs. He gripped them tight and raised her up, her long legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

With one of Haymitch's palm flat against the wall, Effie is held up by the wall behind her and Haymitch's body pressing against her.

She wriggled her hand in the space between them sliding it down to gently grab his erection and guiding it to her entrance

"So eager," he said breathlessly into her ear. The feeling of his warm breath on her caused her to grip him tighter and Haymitch hissed in pleasure.

She kissed him in response and gasped when he finally entered her. Effie clung to him. Her arms now wrapped around his neck as he pressed himself closer to her, trapping and pounding into the squirming woman. It gave Haymitch a sense of pride knowing he could make her lose the perfect control she had long cultivated.

Effie licked the water droplets trailing down his neck. The warmth of her tongue against the coolness of his skin made him shiver and he laced their fingers together, holding them up on the wall beside her head, joined together at the hips.

The mirror had misted from the steam of Effie's shower earlier. She was showering, humming softly to herself, her body covered in suds when he had barged in, and puked the contents of his stomach in the toilet bowl. She had screeched and screamed at him and he had shouted at her in return, but between the yelling and the anger, he had ended up kissing her, his clothes drenched as he stood below the shower, his finger pumping inside her. She made quick work of it, ripping his clothes off and flinging it over the shower screen.

He couldn't say that he wasn't pleased with how the morning had turned out – with Effie mewling and begging instead of screaming her heads off at him.

Haymitch buried his face on the crook of her neck; his teeth lightly grazing Effie's smooth skin. Her long nails dragging against the skin on his back, her hips bucking in rhythm with his thrusting.

"Faster, Haymitch," she urged him. "Oh, oh, yes."

He pulled himself nearly all the way out before slamming back into her, repeating it over and over when Effie began to writhe and moan in earnest. The noises she was making spurred him faster, his pace became erratic and his muscles wound tight waiting for the sweet release. He felt her walls clamped down on him, head thrown back in exquisite pleasure as she shuddered, her orgasm rocking her body.

Haymitch continued thrusting into her, a few more deep strokes before he felt his knees weaken and he spilt himself inside her.

Effie slid against the wall, dragging Haymitch down with her where they sat slumped on the bathroom floor, the shower still raining water on them.

XxX

"What? No food?" he asked. "Where's the food? Morning sex took up all of my energy."

"No, make your own breakfast, you brute! You took up all my time this morning and I'm running late," she said breathlessly, gulping down her morning coffee. "This is not to happen again, Haymitch!"

He smirked. Haymitch had woken up with a hangover but the things they did in the shower had more than made up for it and despite what she said, he doubt she meant it.

Effie grabbed her handbag, gathered her keys and dashed past Haymitch to the front door.

"I'll see you later," she shouted over her shoulder.

She disappeared from the kitchen; her small frame running in her red high heels out of the door before she could be accused of being late for work, never realizing that she had forgotten to take her pills that morning.

XxX

"Heard you're having a baby," Haymitch said walking in to Peeta's bakery.

The blonde young man turned around, a dish cloth slung over his shoulder with an easy smile etched on his face. Katniss emerged from the back of the shop when she heard Haymitch's voice. She was dressed in her hunting gear; a bow in her hand, her father's jacket zipped up all the way.

"Quick Peeta, get Plutarch's production team down at the bakery! Haymitch Abernathy is sober and has paid us a visit," Katniss said. "Finally."

Haymitch scowled. He couldn't fault Katniss that much since Haymitch had never once stepped foot in their bakery from the day Peeta opened it to the public months ago. He kept telling them he would drop by one of these days but he never did.

"Don't give me that attitude, Katniss," he grumbled. He moved behind the counter where Katniss was standing with Peeta's arm around her. Haymitch clapped Peeta's shoulder, the corner of his lips curling in a smile and then he turned to Katniss, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Congratulations, kid," he smiled. "Both of you – you deserve this."

Katniss smiled at him; the happiest he had ever seen her.

"It's a little bit scary, Haymitch. I – We don't know what to expect and I've been thinking about the Games a lot lately. More than usual and what if she asked me about it? What do I tell her?"

"Or him," Peeta added.

"That's what the book is for, isn't it?" Haymitch said, turning his back abruptly to the pair of them. Even now, he still hated any talk that relates back to the Games. "The one you made after the war, every story of those who died."

"I didn't want to forget them but I – I'm not sure if …" she trailed off.

Haymitch took a cheese bun from the cooling rack and brought it up to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell melted cheese. He took a bite from it before turning to look at them again.

"How are you and Effie?" Peeta asked, changing the subject. "You've been married for 3 months, yes? Any luck?"

He gave half a shrug from where he was standing, hips propped against the counter. Nobody knew that she was on birth control and he rather kept it that way. He shuddered to think the trouble they would both be in for actively contravening the law if the wrong person knew that Effie was on contraceptive.

"I thought I read somewhere that couples are expected to have a child or at least expecting the arrival of one by the first year of the marriage," Katniss pointed out, her brows furrowed as she tried to recall if that was in fact true. "Or they would be sent for medical screening to determine if there are any complications."

"By the second year," Haymitch corrected. "But every year, there will be medical screening to determine a couple's continued fertility and health. They don't want any health risk that could affect the baby – minimalise the risk of birth defect. There's some random blood testing, too, to make sure we're clean of drugs, birth controls, whatever."

"They're very thorough," Peeta commented. "Have to, I supposed, considering the aim is to promote child birth."

Yeah, whatever," Haymitch said. "Listen, I'm hoping it wouldn't get to that – me and Effie having a child, I mean."

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a look, and with a sense of dread, Peeta asked, "Meaning?"

"Been talking to Plutarch and reading the papers – the suicides and the general unhappiness of the masses. We need to dissolve this law and we need to do it now. They want to promote population growth but all those suicides from both men and women alike are putting the population in decline even more."

"Hold on – did you say we?"

"It was Plutarch's idea that it would be more well-received if the public sees the two of you rallying behind this. I just wanted this whole mess to end, Peeta. I don't want to drag you both into the spot light to be used again but I promised him I would ask you about it."

"No," Peeta said firmly. "No."

"Peeta…" Katniss began.

Haymitch exhaled slowly. "I understand. And with Katniss' condition, I don't want to complicate things."

"Condition? You make pregnancy sound like it's a terrible thing! I'll help," Katniss told him.

She turned to look at her husband, whose eyes bore into hers, silently imploring her to rethink her decision. "We don't have to be on the cover of the news or have a camera crew on our back. But we could help, Peeta. Whatever needs to be done, we'll do it quietly in the background. This law isn't right. People shouldn't be forced to get married like this. It's supposed to be sacred, isn't it? Between two people who love each other and need each other. That's why we got married, didn't we?"

"Alright," Peeta nodded finally. "But we do not want unnecessary publicity. Make that clear to Plutarch, please. I'm assuming Effie has drawn up a schedule or some sort of plan on how we're going to go about this?"

"Ah, yes," Haymitch chuckled suddenly, moving hastily towards the door. "She doesn't know."

"What?!"

"Not yet, anyway. I'll tell her, she'll be glad to be rid of me. Thanks again for agreeing to be part of this."

Haymitch disappeared for the rest of the day.

XxX

Walking around in town is something Haymitch actively detest. Due to the open gate policy which allows for relocation of the citizens and also partly to the marriage law, the original resident of District Twelve has been diluted to a handful of them. The rest of the population came from different corners of the country. Some had moved in with their spouse or relocated here for reasons Haymitch wasn't privy to.

"Aye, there, Haymitch," someone greeted, tipping his straw hat.

He had absolutely no idea who that was so he simply nodded his head and continued walking.

"Oi! You want some of my stew, boy? Give this old lady some business, eh?" Greasy Sae shouted at him.

She had bought a small area in District Twelve's Town Market, which was previously the Hob except the town was now much larger, cleaner and organized. Greasy Sae had set up her restaurant and moved in with her granddaughter to the upper floor of the two-story small bricked building. A wooded hand painted sign that simply said "Welcome", had been nailed to the door. A small cloth was spread out on the window – Sae's Best Soups; a ridiculous name for a restaurant, Haymitch had thought each time he passed by it. Despite the less than creative name, business was good for the old woman mostly thanks to the open market economy of Panem. With trading and exports of ingredients from various districts, her soup became popular. The taste had improved drastically with more flavour and seasoning from spices that had been rare before the Rebellion and her soup now contains meat that didn't come from wild dogs.

He raised his hand in greeting. "Not today, I'm afraid. Thank you. I just had something from the bakery."

"You bring your lovely wife here one day, boy, and I'll meet her proper and Sandy here would sure love to talk to her!"

Haymitch cringed. He was very certain he had long passed the stage of a boy but as far as he could remember, that was what Greasy Sae had called him since he first met her as a scrawny little kid running around in the Seam. Sandy, her granddaughter stared at Haymitch blankly but otherwise did not acknowledge him.

The unassuming two story building finally came into view and Haymitch heaved a sigh of relief at having finally reached his destination. District Twelve finally has a library from which he could search for information pertaining to the law. The library wasn't as big as the one in the other districts and it didn't have a wide collection of books either but Haymitch was glad for it nonetheless.

"Where can I find copies of the newspaper for the past few months?"

Haymitch leaned forward and drummed his fingers, waiting impatiently for the girl to look up from the book she was reading.

"That way," she pointed, her eyes never leaving the page in her book.

"Right, thanks."

The library was eerily quiet and Haymitch felt slightly cut off from the world especially since he just weathered through the hubbub at town. He found what he was looking for and started to gather papers from a few months before the law was passed to the day he was married.

He brought it to an empty table at the back of the library, diligently perusing it, making small notes on a pad of yellow papers he gotten from the librarian out front. Haymitch's goal was to gather as much information as he could about Population White Paper, the law, the effects of it and anything else related to it.

His progress was slow as he decided not to only peruse the newspaper but other sources as well - journals or articles – and he was determined to work his way through.

XxX

Hours passed unnoticed as he sat hunched over his notes. His hand was aching, his neck and shoulder stiff and he decided he had done enough work for the day. He would return tomorrow. Glancing at the clock mounted on the library wall, he noted that he had only been there for 3 hours.

"Ridiculous, it felt like half a day," he grumbled to himself.

When he stepped outside the library, rolling his shoulders to relieve the ache, the sky was tinged orange and there weren't as many people in town. He made the slow walk to his favourite hangout – the bar - his mind going through the facts that he had learned in the library today.

Haymitch didn't notice the figure around the corner until he collided into the person.

"Damn it! Are you blind?"

"Polite as always," Effie said snidely, picking up her bag off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You're keeping tabs on me now? Do you want to know who I've been with and what time I'll be home?" he asked with irritation.

"That's not what –" she sighed. "Never mind."

She walked away from him and from the way her heels were clicking furiously against the cobblestone he could tell she was angry.

"Eff," he called out. "You going home?"

She spun around. "Oh you're allowed to ask the questions now?"

"Alright, fine," he raised his palm in mock surrender. "You wanna come with me? To the bar?"

"Why would I go to the bar with you?!" she asked crossly. "Honestly, Haymitch."

"Something I want to talk to you about. Come along, you haven't eaten, have you? We'll get something to eat."

Effie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you asking me out?" she looked suspicious but her voice betrayed her. She almost sounded hopeful.

"God, no," he scoffed. "I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"Not at the bar, Haymitch," she ran her hands through her hair tiredly.

"Fine," he took her by the elbow and steered her away from the group of shop owners idly chatting by the side walk. "We'll talk as we walk home."

* * *

In the next chapter, Haymitch finally tells her what he has in mind and we'll see how Effie reacts to it.

A/N: As I was editing this chapter, I was listening to In Pieces by Linkin Park & that song, echoes this story perfectly somehow. Imagine Effie telling Haymitch whatever is in that song. That's a clue!

Anyway, reviews, reviews, thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Mrs. Abernathy!" a gravelly voice called out for her.

Even after three months of being married to her, he hadn't really thought of Effie as a 'Mrs. Abernathy' and hearing someone call Effie by that name still gave him pause. He wondered if he would ever get used to it.

It was Greasy Sae, standing at the entrance to her small eatery with an apron tied to her waist and a ladle in her hand as she beckoned Effie and him over.

"Come sit down. Have some of my soup, yes? You're from the factory?" she asked, showing them to a seat at the corner of the restaurant. "I heard the train from the Capitol came today. Busy day for you, I expect, exporting all those medicines out. And you, boy, don't just stand there, pull the chair out for the girl!"

"Bossy," he muttered under his breath.

Haymitch ordered clam chowder and when Effie asked for vegetable soup, it was promptly shot down with a "you need meat, girl! You're as thin as a stick - that body is not good for carrying a baby. I'll get you my famous meatball soup!"

The word 'baby' seemed to have set off a coughing fit as Haymitch sputtered and sprayed the water he had taken a sip off. Effie looked at him disdainfully.

"Something wrong, Haymitch?" Effie asked with her nose turned up at him.

"No," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing at all. Except with hips as narrow as yours, giving birth would be terrible. I wouldn't advise it. Besides, you're not exactly mother material, are you?"

"Since when did you become such an expert at birth and pregnancy?" she rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I know you don't want them. You don't have to tell me my hips are narrow or insult me. Stop being so condescending. Can we just have a peaceful dinner? For once?"

Over dinner of soup and chicken wraps which they split in half between them because Effie could never finish her food, Haymitch pulled out the notes from his inner pocket. He straightened it out and allowed Effie a moment to skim through it.

"What are these? What are you doing?"

He explained what he had in mind to her, laying out his argument logically.

"It's something you said that night – those women committing suicide? – and it made me think. What if we can prove that there's more harm than good coming out of this travesty of a law? See, right here," he pointed, "a woman was hospitalized because of an abortion gone wrong. Tried to do it herself since clinics and hospitals are no longer legalized to carry out abortions."

"This woman was married under the law?" Effie inquired.

"Yes – married June 14 – two weeks after the law was passed."

"Two weeks before us," Effie noted.

She took her time carefully reading through his messy scribblings. "Terrible handwriting," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Not only that," Haymitch went on, ignoring her comment on his penmanship. "If you look at this note I made – on the paper it was printed over a small area so it was easily overlooked – there are a handful of citizens who outright refused to go through with this barbarism and chose the life over the borders. That's not helping the population at all."

"Really? They left Panem? They left everything behind?" Effie asked in disbelief. "The law _is _barbaric – a direct violation to our basic human rights. We have the right to choose how we live and who we marry!"

"Look at you, look at all that righteous anger. Not so surprising, I supposed, especially from someone who is used to all those rights you have just passionately talk about it. Some of us hadn't been so lucky," Haymitch mocked, "we have longed gave our rights to live to the Capitol years ago for their sheer entertainment."

"Haymitch…" she tried to placate him. "I know the anger will never completely leave you but after the war, everyone had their rights - we thought we had it - and now it's being taken away again. That was all I meant."

He waved his hand carelessly, gesturing for her to continue reading his notes.

Finally, after she had looked through each pages, Effie looked up, "you're not doing this on your own. Who did you manage to rope in?"

"Plutarch," he replied, dipping his bread into the soup. "Peeta and Katniss."

"You… You spoke to all of them first and told me last?" her voice wavered slightly.

"What does it matter?" he frowned.

"Nothing. I just thought… since we're married you would have… I'm your wife, it would be nice to know these kind of things before you –"

"You won't be for long," he shrugged, unconcerned; his voice was laced with the unmistakable and familiar confidence he had shown during his Quell interview. There was no doubt that Haymitch was certain his plan would work, that the law would be gone in no time.

Effie stared at him with a stupefied expression on her face; hurt and wounded by his indifference.

"You're asking for my help then?" she steeled her voice clearly refusing to let him get to her.

"Yeah, you in on this?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she said venomously. Her thoughts had turned dark and if he couldn't wait to get rid of her, she couldn't imagine living with the likes of him any longer.

XxX

Haymitch focused his attention on the cause at hand. He spent his time at the library gathering whatever information he could get his hands on and waiting by the facsimile machine for documents that Plutarch would sent over.

Working with Effie reminded him of the time they worked together to bring Snow down. Effie had excelled in intelligence gathering. All those years spent making acquaintances and expanding her connections were not in vain as she peeled her eyes and ears open for anything interesting or valuable for the rebels. The knowledge she acquired, she gave it to Haymitch.

Once, she even held vital information detailing President Snow's schedule. There were talks about an assassination – planting an explosive device at the place the tyrant would be but the risk was far greater that what it was worth. Since then, Haymitch held a grudging respect for her knowing full well the length she would go to take down the man who killed her sister and the danger she could be in if she was discovered.

Effie had told him about her sister that one time when Haymitch confronted her one cold chilly night as the train stopped to refuel at District Seven.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Trinket?"

"I told you I have my reasons," she said brusquely, brushing passed him to get back to the train.

His hand curled around her upper arm and pulled her back, sneering down at her. "What reasons? They didn't give you a promotion to a better district, so now you're out to bring down your own city?"

She pulled her hand free, furious and insulted. "Not everything is about the Games. I'm not here for the glory or the fame or to meet famous Victors like you. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone."

"You didn't become an escort to meet me?" his hand clutching his chest, "I'm wounded, Trinket."

"Move aside, Haymitch, let me back on the train," she said tiredly.

"No, tell me now. Why should I trust you? How would I know that you're not helping us now to learn what we're up to and when the time comes, you won't just turn around and stab us in the back?"

He stared at her unblinkingly, silently challenging her to get past him. Effie returned his stare, neither of them blinking, each waiting for the other to back down first. In the end, she did. She glanced around warily, and hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arm to ward off the cold.

"I used to have a sister, two years older than me. When she turned 18, she joined the Games and became a stylist for District Four. It was her dream and she was happy, so happy. I wanted to be like her. I couldn't wait to be 18 so I could join her. Be an escort or work with Caesar Flickerman at his studio. Then she changed. She kept to herself; she wouldn't talk to me or to anyone. She became scared and afraid, and I don't know why. One day, I found her in her bed, cold and lifeless with blood pouring out of her wrist."

Haymitch's throat had gone dry. He was not expecting such a tale of tragedy. He had never once considered that Effie would even understand the meaning of the word; cloaked in her life of parties and a riot of colours, a life of wealth and luxuries. He had to admit that when he had asked for the truth, he thought Effie would confess that she had been helping them because she did not want to be on the losing side, that her reasons were purely selfish.

"What happened?" he heard himself asked.

"I had to clean her room after she was gone and my sister had a safe. I was the only one who knew the combination. There was note for me. Her last words to me, written in her own blood – "It's not what you think it is, Effie. Don't join". I joined the Games despite her warning. I became an escort hoping to get close enough to the team from District Four to find out what she knew."

Effie gave a humourless chuckle.

"It turns out that my sister realized what I knew only after I became an escort - the harsh cruel truth; those are children dying. She loved children, you know? But I supposed if you're not working for the Games, it's not actually real to you. Had to find that out the hard way and, I'm sorry, Haymitch, I never knew how terrible life was in the districts until I… Anyway, she told my father. And what did he do? He ratted her out to the Government. He was loyalist, held Snow in very high regards. I – I'm glad he's dead."

"So you're trying to avenge your sister?"

"In a way, I supposed I am," she smiled thinly at him. Effie side stepped him and boarded the train. He never saw her again until the next morning and she never mentioned her sister since then.

XxX

"Haymitch," her shrill voice called out for him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"In the kitchen!"

"Ah, there you are," she walked in, heels clicking on the floor. She dumped the papers she was holding on to the kitchen island which Haymitch had turned into his workstation. "Took a lot of convincing but I got this from the Courts."

It was a list of names of every couple who had been married under the law from the day it was passed till to date.

He let out a breath. "Excellent."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"I don't know yet. But I – "

"I know what you can do with it. You have Plutarch who is essentially a master at propaganda, harsh as it may sound. Interview a handful of these people. Make it into a clip or something. How they feel about the law? If they are happy and contented? If they think it should end?"

Haymitch tapped a long finger on his chin, thinking and considering Effie's suggestion. "And then what?"

"Then you spread it. The media is a powerful thing, we all know that, and it will catch. If everyone affected by this law shares the same sentiment and if they see that something is being done in the shadows, they will want to be heard too."

"Are you suggesting another Rebellion?" Haymitch asked, slightly affronted. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be part of another anarchy, much less play an active role in it. His time was done. He just wanted to be left alone and live out the time he had left before he dies of liver failure.

"No," she shook her head. "We don't need another Rebellion. Everyone's afraid of another war. We've lost too many. But that's it, isn't it? The memories of the last war are still fresh and we're still recovering from it, so a huge unrest on the street will be a cause for concern for the Government."

"Threaten the Council? That's what you're saying?"

The Council had been set up with President Paylor as its head. The Council consisted of several representatives from every districts who come together to govern the nation by enacting the necessary laws; the marriage law included, hearing debates regarding issues of public policies, the creation of various government organisations and other administrative policies that ensure the government ran smoothly.

"Yes. I don't even think you have to broadcast the clip. You could just take it to President Paylor and tell her it would air if she doesn't repeal the law," she suggested.

Haymitch laughed; the sound bouncing off the walls of the kitchen and the lines on his eyes crinkled making him looked years younger without all the frown lines marring his sharp angular face. Effie thought he should laugh more; he looked more approachable that way.

"Are you laughing at me?" the annoyance in her voice was unmistakeable.

"No, no, I'm not. You're brilliant, Eff. I didn't know you were that cunning," his gray eyes were bright and the lights in the kitchen made it looked a shade lighter.

"I – Thank you," she said. Haymitch hardly gave out praises and she would take that rare compliment.

"I suppose I better get Peeta. He's good with people; he could get them to talk to him."

And just like that, his focus shifted from her to something else entirely. Haymitch never saw her sad gaze lingering on his back as he moved out of the kitchen, or the small sigh that escaped her lips as he chatted with Peeta on the phone. He seemed far happier and contented trying to get rid of her by having the law dissolved than trying to make their marriage work.

* * *

I want to thank you all so very much for all the reviews/follows/likes on tumblr you have given me thus far! This chapter is a bit lengthy because I wanted to give Effie some back story.

In Chapter Seven, we'll deal with Hayffie drama. Hopefully, a very major hayffie drama! I'm kind of excited for that chapter. In the meantime, please review, it's very encouraging to know what you think of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

There was a knock on her door and Effie who was bent over her desk at the factory cataloguing medications to be exported out, looked up. Two government officials stood outside her office. Their postures were rigid and although one of them wore a smile on her face, Effie couldn't help the chill washing over her.

"Please come in," she beckoned. "This is a surprise. I wasn't informed anyone from the Capitol would be here today. You are here to inspect the factory, I presume?"

"No, Mrs. Abernathy. We're here for you."

"Me?" she stammered. "I'm afraid I don't – "

"You're due for a blood test."

Effie put down the pen she was holding on the polished table and straightened the papers carefully in a bid to buy more time as she tried to calm the pounding of her heart. When she met their gazes again, Effie tried to exude a false sense of calmness.

"Due for a blood test?" she repeated.

"Yes. Under the law, a couple is subjected to random blood testing to determine they are not under the influence of any drugs or medications that could hinder pregnancy. Surely, you are aware of this?"

"I – Yes, of course. Is Haymitch required to go through with this, too?"

"Yes. We had him tested at the hospital before we came here for you. Please come along, Mrs Abernathy. We'll be taking you to the hospital. It wouldn't take more than an hour of your time."

Effie was furious. If Haymitch had been tested first, couldn't he at least have the decency to call and warn her? Granted, it wouldn't do her much good because there was nothing she could do to stop it. The results of the blood test would reflect the truth that she was using a form of birth control and they would both be screwed to hell and back. The officials would be sure to inquire as to where she had managed to obtain those pills since it is now illegal to sell it to anyone married under the law. Effie would be forced to tell the truth about the black market operations in which transactions involving the trade of contraception and birth control pills took place.

The test itself was over in a blink of an eye. What follows was a stretch of extremely uncomfortable moment as they waited for the results. The two government officials stood in front of Effie at the hospital corridor, one of them had a clipboard in her hands as they asked her a series of exceedingly intrusive personal questions.

"How often do you and your husband engage in sexual intercourse?"

"Erm – Well… I …, "she stammered trying hard to answer the question with as much dignity as she could. They had been married for six months and Effie was sure she could count on her fingers the number of times she and Haymitch had actually been together. "You don't expect me to keep counts of the number of times we slept together all these months!"

"Of course not, Mrs. Abernathy. If you could tell us the frequency in terms of the number of times per week, that would suffice."

"Oh," she blushed. "I would say about, umm, twice a week?"

"Mrs. Abernathy, you understand that we asked your husband the same questions?"

"Did you, now? What was his answer?"

"I quote – 'three to four times a week and you can't say that's not healthy.'"

"He's exaggerating, I'm sure!" Effie laughed nervously. "I believe it's closer to twice a week."

"Very well, I'll note down your answer," she said as she scribbled on the paper. "The results will tell us if you are taking some sort hormonal birth control. Haymitch is clean except for the alcohol in his system. Barring the need to send you for a full medical evaluation, I hope you can answer this truthfully. Are you on any form of birth control?"

Effie blinked and her mind wandered back to when she was a teenager having to sit through a sex education talk. They had mentioned the different types of birth control and she struggled to remember them because she only knew two – the pills and condoms.

"No, I'm not on any. And neither is Haymitch."

"Have the both of you talked about children yet?"

Effie peered at the clipboard on the paper attached to it. The list of questions seemed to go on forever.

"I think we better find some place to sit," she suggested, leading the way to the end of the hall where another woman could be seen with two government officials answering her own set of questions. They exchanged an awkward smile.

Fifteen minutes later, they were done and Effie heaved a sigh of relief, as she sagged on the couch. She wiped her brows and her clammy hands on her skirt, suddenly nervous when she remembered there was still the result of the test.

Effie closed her eyes and an image of her standing on the edge of District Twelve came into view. Haymitch was beside her with a duffel bag in his hand. They stared out over the woods, to the trees spread out far and wide in front of them. The two government officials waited silently for them to cross the borders of Panem into the great unknown, stripped off their citizenship for having contravened the law.

"Mrs. Abernathy," someone called out. "Effie."

A nurse stood in front of her carrying a brown envelope that no doubt contained the dreaded result. Effie knew the nurse. She was from District Seven and had moved here with her husband. She smiled kindly at Effie and handed her the results. Effie opened it with shaky hands and the now familiar nauseated feeling she's had for the past two weeks returned with full force. She very much felt like fainting and wondered if it would all be a cruel dream once she regained consciousness.

XxX

Haymitch was just unlocking the front door when he heard the familiar clicking of high heels against the pathway leading up to the house. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Effie. Her face was ashen, her eyes looked lost and since she didn't greet him, he doubted she was aware of his presence at all.

Opening the door to the house, he held it open for her before locking it behind him. He watched as she went through the motion of hanging her coat and putting her keys in the bowl. Haymitch cleared his throat impatiently when she just stood in the middle of the hallway blocking his path. She jumped, startled and looked at him as though she only just realized he was there.

"I really don't care if you're gonna stand there all night and guard the door, but I have things to do," he said, walking past her.

Then he doubled back and stood in front of her, suddenly remembering the test he had to go through earlier that day. "Eff, is this about the test? Are you alright? Did they find out?"

She shook her head and he growled in frustration. He had asked her three questions and he expected three answers, not a shake of her head which failed to shed light on anything.

"Speak up," he commanded.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I didn't take the test."

Haymitch's eyes narrowed. "You got off? How the fuck did you manage it?"

"I- I told them I was not feeling well, that I was sick with flu and they told me they would come back next week," she lied.

Haymitch heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Good thinking. We need to get you off the pill until they're done with their blood test."

XxX

Effie was already asleep by the time he entered their bedroom with a bottle of whiskey in his hand that night. The lamp on his night stand was still on and he picked up the documents Plutarch had sent over yesterday, intending to go through it before he sleeps, if he could sleep.

Pushing the covers back, he slid in, resting his head against the headboard as he worked through the report all the while chugging his whiskey steadily. He was one third through when his eyelids began to droop but a small whimper from Effie jolted him awake again.

Haymitch looked at her as she continued whimpering. The bed sheets were fisted tightly in her small hands, her petite body trembling even though it their room wasn't cold and her face was scrunched as though she was in a great deal of pain and then Haymitch heard it, the soft whispers making its way past her lips. She was calling out for her sister, and pleading for her own life.

"Wake up," he shook her shoulders. She didn't rouse so he shook harder. "Wake up, Effie. It's a nightmare."

Her hand came up and connected with the side of his jaw. It wasn't painful but it caught him by surprise. He put away the papers he's been holding on the night stand using his whiskey bottle as a paper weight and then slid a hand below Effie's neck, pulling her closer to him. She thrashed violently at the demons haunting her dreams. Haymitch pinned her hands to the side and held her, her back against his chest.

"It's a nightmare, Eff. Come on, sweetheart, wake up," he mumbled into her hair, his lips close to her ear.

He felt her calm in his arms and just to be certain, he repeated his words again. "Just a nightmare, you're safe. You're in Twelve."

Her muscles slackened and after a few disoriented seconds, she blinked her eyes open and turned to look at him.

"Haymitch?"

"I hope the sight of my charming smile calms you down."

"I – Did you just make a joke?" her voice was soft.

"I am capable of it," he replied. "You had a nightmare."

"It happens when I'm stress."

"Stress? What about?" he searched her eyes, the blue of her irises were nearly gone as her pupils dilated from fear.

"Being married to you can be stressful," came her easy banter.

He smiled to himself. Haymitch wanted to ask her more. He was curious to find out if their work with trying to repeal the law was stressful for her or if it was her job at the factory but her breathing had evened out by then. Effie had fallen asleep in his arms, and despite himself, Haymitch didn't pull away. When he woke up the next morning, he found Effie still wrapped around him with her arm across his chest and her head resting on the crook of his shoulder.

XxX

"The house is in a mess, Haymitch!" she nagged at him that morning. Effie moved around the living room in a blur trying to put things back where they belong.

"Leave it, then! Don't clean the house if you're just going to complain about it to me. I don't want to hear it."

He walked out of the room, determined to put enough distance between him and Effie.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" she screamed at his retreating back. Frustrated, Effie took a coaster and flung it in his direction. It hit him on the back of his head and he whirled around, the fire dancing in his eyes.

For a moment, Effie almost regretted it. Almost.

"I work during the day, and at night I helped you with your stupid cause trying to set things right and it would be nice to come home to a clean house instead of a dumpster! I just cleaned the house two days ago and how could it be so messy! Your shirt," she picked the dirty button down shirt and threw it in his face, "goes to the laundry basket!"

Haymitch advanced towards her, slowly and almost predatory in nature, the shirt gripped tight in his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

He's seen Effie angry before. He's seen her when she was stress, when she was irritated with him but she had never taken to throwing things at him.

"I'm just so tired!" she sank on the sofa with her hands covering her face. Through the space between her fingers, he caught her muffled voice, "I'm tired, Haymitch."

Her breath hitched.

_Is she crying?_

"Was it me who asked you to find employment here in Twelve? Did I put a knife to your throat and make you clean the house? No. You did it all on your own accord, so quit complaining, sweetheart."

"If I don't clean the house then who will? You? Unlikely. The day you voluntarily sweeps the floor or change the bed sheets is the day you pledge to be sober and I don't see that happening anytime soon! So yes, I have to do all these," she shouted, jumping to her feet in anger. "All I'm asking is that you put things back where you –"

His eyes flashed in anger and he was about to retort back when Effie dashed past him. She covered her mouth with her hand and seconds later, he heard her retching in the bathroom. He followed her. Haymitch found Effie with her forehead resting against the cool ceramic toilet bowl as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What the hell?" he breathed out in disbelief, his whole body thrumming in dread of the news he was convinced he didn't want to hear. She turned around when she heard him.

"Go to the doctor, Eff. You're having some kind of stomach flu," he instructed. Haymitch left her sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Haymitch," she called out, running after him. "They did the blood test on me yesterday."

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

"You lied to me," his voice was low and dangerous.

"I was afraid. I didn't know how – Haymitch, please, look at me," she pleaded.

He turned his body slightly and waited for her to speak. His muscles were taut and his lips had thinned out in impatience.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted, her voice was so soft but he flinched all the same. "Please say something."

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"No," she said affronted. "I still took those pills, Haymitch. I tried!"

"What the hell do you mean you tried?" he shouted back.

"I meant I tried! It's illegal everywhere and it's not easy to get those pills. I missed a few days – two or three at most - and it was supposed to be okay, Haymitch. I swear it. The risk of pregnancy wasn't that high – "

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have – There is a fucking apothecary down at the corner, Trinket! You could have told me you couldn't get the pills," he pointed angrily to himself. "And I could have called Katniss' mother to ask her which herbs would help and you could have gone down the apothecary and get it!"

"I- I never thought of that," she spoke quietly, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"This was not supposed to happen! This wasn't part of the plan. I told you - _I told you -_ the plan since the very beginning! You stay on the pill, we work on this law, it gets repeal then you and I will go our separate way but you've messed it up," he breathed heavily, running his fingers through his hair in distress. "It's like you're trying to condemn me."

Haymitch realized that he was being exceedingly cruel but he was too shock and unprepared for this. A child was never supposed to be in the equation. It would be easier and cleaner if it was just the two of them but now… He was supposed to be a father? How does one even do that? This was too much for him to handle and he felt so suffocated.

Effie had backed away from him, leaning against the wall, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Her lips quivered and her eyes watered.

"Don't cry," Haymitch snapped at her. "All these years, after all your schedules and your perfect planning down to the minute details and you still managed to make a blunder out of a simple plan. It makes me wonder if there is anything you're even good at other than making yourself look pretty."

His cheek stung where Effie had struck him. The bracelet he had given her months ago hit his cheek with such a force and the ring on her finger felt cool against his skin.

"_Your_ plan remains. When this law ceased to exist, I will take my child and we will leave, don't worry about us," she hissed and walked out on him.

* * *

Alright, I was so excited to post this chapter. My only worry is Haymitch's characterisation. He obviously wouldn't be taking Effie in his arm and spinning her around in circles knowing she was pregnant because from previous chapter, he already stated he didn't want children. I wanted him to be shocked and angry but I'm not sure if in the process he had turned out to be too unpleasant. :/ Anyway, please review and I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

P.S - LadyNobleSong, I read your review & laughed. Are you a seer?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"Myra!" he shouted, struggling to break free from the hands holding him back. "Myra! Break the window, get out of there!"_

_The fire leaped out from the shattered window next to her room. The heat was so ferocious the crowd staggered back in alarm. Smoke billowed out from the burning house, darkening the skies above them._

_"Haymitch!" she screamed, banging on the windows desperately. She sputtered and coughed and struggled for breath. Haymitch blinked back the tears and when he opened his eyes, she was gone, crawling on all fours to try and get out. She never made it out. Haymitch knew that. He's witnessed her death over and over again for years. His girl died in that burning house with her parents. _

_Knowing how it will end, Haymitch willed himself to wake up. That was when he saw it. Effie stood in the middle of the house, cradling a bundle in her arms. He knew instinctively that it was his child. Haymitch began to panic. _

_He screamed her name repeatedly; screamed until his voice was hoarse. The fire was licking her feet, spreading up the hem of her nightgown but Effie didn't seem to notice. She looked serene and calm as though she had long accepted her fate._

_"Please, come here," he pleaded. "I'm sorry. Effie, please. Please run."_

_She smiled at him sadly. "It wasn't part of the plan, Haymitch. I have to go now. I'm taking my son with me."_

_ Effie turned and walked straight into the fire. He shouted and broke free of the grasp holding him back except he was at the arena now and he had just stepped off the platform before the countdown was completed. Haymitch exploded._

He scrambled up in bed, wiping the water off his face. Haymitch looked down at his hand, fearing that he was covered in blood. Effie stood over him holding an empty glass in her hand.

"I heard you downstairs. You were screaming," she said by way of explanation.

That was the first time Effie had spoken to him in two weeks. They had avoided each other after what happened and whenever Effie entered a room where he was, she would promptly turn away and walk out. The only time they were together in the same enclosed space was at night when they both went to sleep.

Haymitch was breathing heavily, the water dripping off his chin onto the linen. He turned his head towards her.

"Is it a boy?" he asked slightly out of breath, remembering his nightmare where Effie had told him it she was taking her son away.

"Who's a boy?" asked Effie, looking confused. "Oh, you mean… No. I don't know. It's too early to tell."

Effie disappeared into the bathroom, coming out again with a glass of water which she pressed into his hand.

"I heard you came back late last night," she told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thought you were asleep?"

"I can't really sleep. I kept going to the bathroom. Um, being pregnant causes frequent urination," she explained to him. Her cheeks turned red slightly at the admission. "I'm going to the hospital for my pre-natal check-up in an hour. Will you be okay?"

Haymitch nodded. He didn't know anything about Effie going for appointments. In the two weeks they spent ignoring each other Effie occupied herself with her work at the factory, putting in extra hours just so she doesn't have to see Haymitch. As for him, he did what he does best - he drank. He drank so much Peeta had to carry him home on several occasions.

"What's wrong, Haymitch?" the boy asked one night as he half dragged, half supported Haymitch's dead weight.

"Nothing," he slurred.

Haymitch stopped working on trying to get the law repealed. When Plutarch called to ask for his progress, he had gone on a rant saying that it was too late and repeatedly told Plutarch to put the blame on Effie. When he woke up the next day, he remembered none of the conversation.

It took Plutarch's harsh words several days later for him to get his head straight and for him to pick up where he left off.

"Look, Haymitch, I don't know what happened between you and Effie, but you need stop being selfish. When we started this, it was with the aim of trying to save people in Panem from a loveless, terrible marriage; to stop the suicides, the domestic abuse and the abortions done in secret because the Government made it illegal to do so. Are you still in or not?"

A chill ran down his spine when he heard the word abortion and he nearly bolted out of the room to look for Effie. He wondered if she had considered that option since the way he reacted when he was told of her pregnancy was less than amicable. Haymitch may not want the pregnancy but he couldn't stomach it if Effie decided to abort the baby. Too many children had died because of him and another one on the list would drive him insane. At the same time, he can't have the baby. He's not prepared for it. He doesn't want to be a father. All he wanted after the whole Rebellion ended was to live his life on his own terms with his geese without Effie or the law as his master.

XxX

Haymitch hunched over the papers strewn over the kitchen island desperately trying to piece together the information he had thus far. Plutarch and Effie, with their connections in the Capitol had done some research on President Paylor and found out that under the law, she had married her childhood sweetheart.

_How terribly convenient,_ Haymitch thought savagely.

This wasn't good for them since she would more likely than not had a happier marriage than the rest of the population. However, according to Plutarch, Paylor wasn't unreasonable - an observation Haymitch was more than willing to refute considering the existence of the marriage law - and Plutarch had wanted to bring their case to challenge the law before her.

"You sure that's a good move, Plutarch? She was in office when this law was passed," Haymitch pointed out.

"It was passed through the votes in the Council, not based on her decision alone," Plutarch countered. "We bring this to her and get her prepared. We've worked with her before Haymitch and we're doing this out of formality. We can't just spring this up on her or she would think we're planning another rebellion to throw her out of office. Besides, if she is in on this, we'll be stronger."

"You remember what I told you about Effie's plan? The clip of the interviews?" Haymitch prodded. Haymitch had talked to Peeta about it and the boy had agreed to help with the interviewing. The plan for the interviews was still in the early stages but he just wanted to confirm with Plutarch that the plan was still on the table.

"Yes, we air it if Paylor disagrees with us – as a last resort. Have you gotten Effie to type out the brief for Paylor?"

"No, not yet. I'll have it when I see you next week."

XxX

Focusing his efforts on the dissolution of the law had worked wonderfully in taking his mind off Effie and the child she was carrying. But he was at a standstill at the moment. He needed Effie's help writing out the report. It was something she was good at. She had dealt with all the necessary reports mentors had to file after each Games and she had done it for him.

After three weeks of their cold war, Haymitch tried to break the ice. He was home early that night and when he entered the house, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

Haymitch leaned languidly against the door frame, watching Effie as she moved about the kitchen preparing her ingredients. "How far along are you?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Why do you care?" she retorted, effectively shutting him down.

Haymitch growled in annoyance.

"Effie…," he called out her name hesitantly. She ignored him; resolutely keeping her back to him as she started the water boiling for her pasta. "I was… How I reacted, it was harsh and I was out of line."

Her hand hovered for a second in mid-air before resuming its track, reaching for the bottle of olive oil.

"We haven't spoken in three weeks, Eff."

"I hardly doubt you missed me during that period," she said. "And to be quite honest, I'm surprised you even noticed how long it's been. What is it that you want, Haymitch?"

He exhaled loudly. Effie was sharp and after twenty years of working with him, she knew him quite well.

"Ahh, seeing as how we're married," his hand came up to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I think it would be healthy if we communicate –"

Effie turned towards him and pierced him with a sharp glare. "Haymitch, do us both a favour. Don't be so patronizing, drop the marriage counseling. We can have it during our first year anniversary."

Haymitch raised both eyebrows in surprise. _Oh, she is still angry. Very angry, in fact._

"I need your help," Haymitch said, thinking that being truthful would gain him some advantage with her.

"Of course, you do," she said snidely, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce she had cooking on the stove. "What is it?"

"I have enough information to –"

"Write a brief? Which you are incapable of doing so you need my help," she finished for him.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Haymitch said.

"I know what sort of work you're good at and –"

"No, I mean, how do you know I needed to write … Oh, you probably sat here," he gestured at the island in understanding, "and read through those papers."

"Mhmm."

"You could – You're still able to help with your …?" He gestured towards her stomach.

Effie narrowed her eyes a fraction, turning slightly to look over her shoulder. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

She carried her plate of food over to the kitchen counter and settled in to eat. Haymitch watched her expectantly before standing up to look at the empty pot.

"Oh, there's no food for me," he remarked, sounding a little crestfallen.

"You've got some nerve after all those terrible things you said to… Oh, never mind, it's hopeless talking to you. Take a fork, you can share my food," she offered.

Haymitch hesitated before doing as she said. He pulled a chair over and began eating from the same plate as Effie. They never said a word but during the entire meal, Haymitch kept trying to ask after her - about her appointment and her plans with the child. He never summoned up enough courage.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you," she pulled out a book out of her handbag that was slung over the back of the chair.

He read the title silently – "What to expect when you're expecting" – and his breath caught in his throat. _She's going to discuss her pregnancy with me,_ the thought flashed briefly in his mind before it vanished when she pulled out the loose papers trapped within the pages of the book and handed it to him.

"The law was passed by a slight margin, and we were never told which council member voted for or which few who dissented, am I right? It was never published."

"Yeah," Haymitch nodded carefully, unsure where she was going with this.

"I know their decisions and now, you do too," she pointed to the papers in front of him. "I managed to get the information. And Haymitch? Those people who voted for the law, they're not subjected to it simply because they are over the age of 50 and fell outside the requirement of the law!"

Haymitch swore loudly and across from him, Effie's hand fluttered protectively over her stomach, as though the mere act of it could shield her unborn child from hearing such foul language.

"It's easy for them to make the decision when it doesn't personally affect them!" Haymitch said angrily.

"Exactly."

XxX

Haymitch paced the kitchen as Effie sat on the island, his papers strewn all around, typing out a brief report for President Paylor. Once in a while, he would bring the glass of whiskey in his hands up to his lips. He poured himself a drink every so often.

"When do you need this by?" she asked, biting the end of her pen. It was one of Effie's bad habit and one that Haymitch gleefully pointed out when he first discovered it.

"This weekend. I'm leaving for the Capitol on Sunday morning."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I – We weren't talking," Haymitch said simply. "Would you like to come with me?"

He didn't really want to bring her along but he thought it would be better to ask, an olive branch.

"No," she said tersely.

"Fine. Is there anything you need from - "

"Open the window, Haymitch. The noxious vapour from your alcohol isn't helping my stomach. I've been feeling nauseated the whole day but with you drinking, it's just… Open the window, please."

He did as he was asked, opening the kitchen window wide open and allowing the fresh air outside to diffuse inside the house. Haymitch tipped his glass back and drank the last vestige of whiskey before washing the glass and keeping the whiskey bottle away.

He didn't see Effie's eyes flickered away from her work to look at him or the slight curling of her lips. There was a hint of a smile on her face as she watched her husband put away his liquor without a fight just because she couldn't stand the smell in her current state.

When he turned around, Effie was looking down at the papers, deep in concentration. He rested against the kitchen counter with his arms folded and observed her. It's difficult to reconcile the fact that the same woman he's known for nearly two decades was now carrying a life inside of her. A life she would one day take away from him once the law was repealed.

* * *

I couldn't resist the bit on What To Expect When You're Expecting! Anyway, thank you, really for all the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing! Knowing what you think of the story and knowing the kind of scenes you wish to see helps to shape the plot a little and the I write the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Haymitch was up early that morning. He fed his geese, poured a generous amount of liquor into a steaming cup of tea for himself and left the remaining tea in the pot for Effie for when she wakes up. It was odd to be awake before her and he pinned the slight change in habit on her pregnancy.

He swiped the brief Effie had completed and made his way to the library. Checking the time, he noted that the library would only be opened in ten minutes so he took his time walking over.

From the distance, he could see Emily, District Twelve's only librarian and resident bookworm unlocking the library's front door. He allowed her ten minutes to settle down before he strode in and headed straight to the check-out counter.

"Morning, Emily," he greeted. "This has to be sent over to Plutarch Heavensbee's office. So, if you don't mind, I need the fax machine."

"Mr. Abernathy, you know where the machine is. You've been receiving documents from the same fax machine for the past weeks," the bespectacled girl told him impatiently. She already had a book opened in front of her. "Please just help yourself."

He narrowed his gray eyes at the girl. For such a small, vulnerable looking person, Emily had very little patience.

"Just trying to be polite," Haymitch said over his shoulders as he walked over to the where the machine was located.

"Effie must have rubbed off on me," he muttered as he waited for all the pages to be sent through. On his way out the library, he passed by the check-out counter and left some coins for using the facsimile machine. He waved Emily off when she wanted to issue a receipt.

"Maybe you could claim back from the Council or the Capitol for all the money you spent sending and receiving documents once you've won," Emily joked, handing him the receipt.

Satisfied that he's completed what needed to be done, Haymitch walked back into town. It was still rather early when he left the library and that being a weekend meant that some of the shops open slightly late for business.

Haymitch lingered by one of the shops until the owner, a frail looking old man shuffled to the front door and flipped over the closed sign.

"Don't remember you ever buying anything from me before, Haymitch," the old man commented. "You were always down with Ripper; bless her soul."

"This isn't for me," Haymitch smiled, bringing the packets of biscuits and crackers to the counter for him to ring up.

"Ah," the shop owner nodded knowingly. "Of course, now that you're married, you have responsibilities, eh? Buying things for the missus, I assume?"

Haymitch gave a curt nod. He drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently as the old man slowly packed his items. "Sorry," Haymitch muttered when he received a disapproving glare.

The front door was still locked when Haymitch reached his house. He glanced down at his wrist watch and frowned slightly. Usually, by this hour, Effie would be out and about humming to herself as she tended to her garden. It was something she usually did on a Saturday morning now that she had finally settled down on a hobby she's happy with.

Depositing the paper bag on the kitchen counter, Haymitch climbed the stairs up to the bedroom. The room was empty. The bed was still unmade and the covers were thrown back with one of the pillows lying on the floor.

"Eff?" he called out. "Eff – what the – what are you doing on the bathroom floor?"

"Go away," she said weakly. Her head was resting on the edge of the toilet seat pillowed by her arm. The other was clutching a wet towel. She looked quite pitiful. The role reversal was not lost on him and Haymitch quelled the urge to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Not now, Haymitch. Leave me, please."

"Get up, Eff, come on," he held out his hand for her.

"I can't. I tried. But each time I move I get dizzy and nauseated. I feel I should just stay here in case I throw up."

"That's your strategy?" he chortled. "To sit here the entire day?"

"You have something better?"

"How do you take your tea?" Haymitch asked. "Two sugars, yes?"

Effie nodded into her arm, not even bothering to look at him. Haymitch returned a few minutes later balancing a cup of tea and a plate of dry crackers with a blob of honey at the side. He kneeled next to her on the bathroom floor.

"I've got you tea. Drink it," he ordered. "There are crackers, too. Bought them from town on my way home. I read somewhere that it'll help to settle the stomach."

She cracked her eyes open and looked at Haymitch in astonishment. Slowly and almost hesitantly, Effie reached out to take one of the crackers from the plate.

"Where did you learn about the crackers?" she asked as she nibbled on them.

Haymitch's knees were beginning to ache so he flopped down on the bathroom floor. He leaned against the bath tub with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"From one of your pregnancy pamphlets lying on the coffee table," he answered. "Where did those pamphlets came from anyway?"

"I took some from the clinic when I went for my check-up. The rest was from the Government. They gave me a pregnancy package once they found out through the blood screening that I was pregnant. Apparently every pregnant woman receives one by the first month of their pregnancy."

"So you're four weeks into –"

"No," Effie shook her head and scooted over to where Haymitch was. Settling next to him, she took the cup of tea in his hand and blew out the surface of the cup before tentatively sipping the hot beverage. "Nearing the sixth."

"Did you read those pamphlets, Eff? One of them had a pregnancy tip about morning sickness," Haymitch queried.

"Didn't see that one," she said, dabbing the wet cloth on her face. "I feel so overwhelmed, Haymitch. There are so many things to read, to know and to take note off."

"It looks very informative to me. I saw stuffs about maintaining a healthy pregnancy, post-natal care and vitamins – are you taking vitamins?"

Effie smiled into her cup. She wondered if it was a good sign that Haymitch actually bothered to read through those brochures. There was a sudden feeling of warmth spreading through her at the possibility of Haymitch showing a tiny bit of interest in her pregnancy. How else could she explain him taking the initiative to buy crackers for her knowing that it would help?

There had been several changes in Haymitch that she noticed. All of them subtle but they were there, nonetheless. Things he did that showed he had maybe begun to accept the fact that she was pregnant.

She was not asking for him love her but this child was his, too and she wanted him to accept and at least care for the child. She knew what she said to him that day when she told him the news of her pregnancy but she was angry and he had been angry, and the words that they had exchanged were meant to hurt the other party more than anything.

Effie had no idea how long this law would last and Haymitch would be going off to the Capitol the next day to try his case. But with what little time she has between now and the law being dissolved, she vowed to at least attempt to instill enough care in Haymitch for the life growing inside her so that even when the law was repealed, he would still want to be a part of their child's life. Effie had no delusion of a happy family but if Haymitch could visit his child a few times in a month post marriage law, it would be enough for her.

"There was something I found quite worrying," Haymitch said suddenly. He dipped his little finger into the blob of honey on the plate. "They mentioned pregnancy mood swings. Are you going to be crying and throwing a bitch fit or something?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's not like I've been pregnant before. It must be true if it's in the pamphlet and I read the same in my book, too. Why? Are you planning an escape strategy when I lose my head?"

"Yes," he replied, lips twitching upward in amusement. Haymitch licked the honey off his finger, dipped it again and held it out for Effie to lick it off. "I think if you have something sweet, it'll help with the queasiness."

XxX

That evening, with Effie out of the house on a shopping trip with a reluctant Katniss, Haymitch made his way over to Peeta's house. Peeta looked surprised to see the older man standing on his front porch but welcomed him in nonetheless.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Peeta grinned. "Is it about the interview?"

"Nah," Haymitch shook his head. "Not yet. I'm going to the Capitol tomorrow so we'll see how it goes with Paylor."

"Alright, so…"

"So…" Haymitch removed a dry wooden palette from the sofa and sat down, his eyes roaming the cluttered living room. After months of living with Effie, he wasn't used to being in a room that wasn't neat and tidy. "Need a favour. If it's not too much for you, keep an eye out for Effie while I'm gone, will you?"

Peeta walked over with a bottle of beer and handed it to Haymitch who looked at it in distaste. "Something wrong with Effie?"

"Don't you have something stronger?" he asked instead. "Whiskey or something?"

"Nope. So, what about Effie?" Peeta prodded.

"Don't tell me that woman didn't tell you. If she hasn't told you personally, she sure as hell would have informed Katniss who would have told you."

Peeta smiled knowingly. "A child on the way, yes? Congratulations, Haymitch."

Haymitch grunted in response and averted his gaze uncomfortably when Peeta trained his eyes on him.

"I get this feeling that you're not thrilled. I remembered you telling us at the bakery, Haymitch," Peeta said in that quiet soothing voice Panem fell in love with. "You wanted to repeal the law and avoid having to sire any children, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Effie being pregnant was the reason why you've been drunk at the bar for the past week, right?"

Haymitch shrugged not bothering to affirm Peeta's suspicion.

"Effie's upset. She was here a few times looking terribly lost and miserable. But she's Effie – after a few days, she gathered herself up and told us she was done moping and would rather focus her energy on the baby."

Haymitch was silent. He stared at the patterns on the rug, his fingers absent-mindedly shredding the label on the beer bottle.

"I know the circumstances of your marriage were less than ideal. It's no use being angry with her, it's happened. I think it's a blessing."

"Of course, you do. You like kids," Haymitch scoffed. "What do I even know about those brats? All I know is that they all always end up dead."

"Not all," Peeta said. "You got me and Katniss out. That's something."

For a long while, the only sound came from the oven whirring in the kitchen. The smell of something baking permeated through the air and Haymitch's stomach grumbled; reminding him that he had not had anything to eat since morning.

"You know what your problem is?" Peeta asked with an edge on his voice. "You're stuck in the Games. Everyone else is trying to move on but you're still there. I'm not saying Katniss and I had an easy time forgetting the Games. It's always in our mind but at least we're trying, Haymitch. You have a chance, a real shot at a decent life – a wife, a kid, a family of your own - and you're going to throw it away. Effie may not be perfect but she is a wonderful person, you know. She could be intense at times with her manners and her schedules but that's who she is and she's been doing a damn fine job looking after you since you married her. Your house is clean, you're wearing clean shirts, and you're eating properly. Seriously Haymitch, look at me and tell me she's made your life a lot worse."

Haymitch looked up when Peeta challenged him. He stared at the boy.

"I don't see how being stuck in a marriage with me is good for her. I can never be the husband she wants me to be."

"No, Haymitch. My question is – has she made your life worst?"

"Yes," he answered far too quickly. Peeta's blue eyes turned icy. Haymitch blinked and looked away. "A kid, Peeta. My whole life will turn inside out."

Peeta shook his head.

"Give her a chance, Haymitch. It's difficult to love you when you hate yourself so much."

_Love?_ He thought derisively.

"I can never love her. She's … She's Effie. She's not –"

"Not your girl?" Peeta queried. "She's dead, Haymitch. She's a ghost. You're holding on to something familiar because Effie scares you."

"I didn't come here for a lecture," Haymitch said crossly, putting his half-finished drink on the table rather forcefully. "Effie isn't well; morning sickness. Just… Look out for her while I'm away and call me if there's anything."

He stood up and turned towards the door.

"You know, Haymitch, I think the fact that you came all the way here to ask me that favour says a lot about you - that maybe just a tiny part of you cares about Effie and your child."

He didn't need to look at Peeta to know the boy was smiling to himself. He could hear it in Peeta's words.

"And feed my geese!" He said before slamming the door in his wake.

XxX

The lights streamed through the bedroom and onto the bed where Haymitch's sleeping form grumbled before pulling the covers up his head. Effie was already dressed and frustrated. She had been trying to wake him up for the past ten minutes and even pulling the curtains apart to let the lights in did nothing to help her plight. She really did not want to douse him with water – the bed sheets had just been changed two days ago!

"Wake up or you'll miss your train. If we're still married, it's cause you can't wake up! Haymitch! You have a law to dissolve!" she shook his arm roughly.

He sat up groggily. Finally.

"Get dress, Haymitch. I don't have time for this."

Effie paced the bedroom, chewing on her dry crackers silently as she waited for Haymitch to get dressed.

"Not that shirt! You can't appear before the President in that."

Haymitch frowned but said nothing. The day before Effie had been in a good mood -proudly telling him that she managed to help Katniss purchase a few maternity clothes. The wind had changed direction and Effie seemed agitated and edgy today.

"No, no," she shook her head in disapproval. "Take that shirt off. Wear the blue shirt; the one I've ironed for you and pair with that chino pants. Blue is a calming colour and that is the impression you want to give the President when you're in her company. Get her to relax and listen to you."

"Whatever you say, my queen," Haymitch muttered sarcastically, trying hard not to tell her to shut up.

He barely had enough time to butter his toast before Effie ushered him out of the house. "What is your hurry, woman? You're not even coming with me to the Capitol!"

"I'm not," she answered, locking the front door in a hurry, "but I have some shopping to do. I need to restock the kitchen and get nutritious food for myself and my child."

Haymitch stopped chewing his toast. It was the way she said "my child" that made him feel as though someone had gutted his stomach. Not their child or his child, but hers alone. Could he really blame her? He had made it exceptionally clear that he never wanted it when he told her she had messed up his plans, that a child was never part of it.

He turned around and stomped off.

"Haymitch?" she called out shrilly. "Wait for me! We can walk together!"

He ignored her completely and continued walking

"Haymitch!"

"I'll see you when I'm back on Tuesday!" he shouted.

Haymitch stalked off angrily, leaving Effie standing alone on the sidewalk in confusion.

* * *

**I spent hours editing this chapter because I initially didn't like it at all. But, it looks alright now and I hope it's not a disappointment to anyone. Please review, it will be so helpful to know your opinions.**

**Just a slight disclaimer: Anything I know about pregnancy, I know it from that little bit of research I did. I would ask my mother about pregnancy but she would panic. So if there's anything that's not accurate (in this chapter or the next few) please let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

All throughout his train ride to the Capitol, Effie's _"my child" _echoed in his mind. He tried to shake it off, convince himself that she didn't mean anything by it and repeatedly told himself that he shouldn't have just walked away from Effie that way but the unsettling feeling nagged at him. It bothered him greatly that he had been excluded.

His preoccupation of what transpired between him and Effie made the journey to the Capitol seem much shorter than usual. Haymitch arrived at the Capitol on Monday morning, his eyes searching the crowd for his beefy friend.

"Mr Abernathy?" the small woman in black square rimmed glasses called out as she approached him.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Adria Stone," she extended her hand, "from Plutarch Heavenbee's office."

"You're his….?

"Secretary."

Haymitch slung his duffel bag over his shoulders and looked at the woman who was blinking her eyes up at him. She was dressed in dark green cotton shirt tucked neatly into a black tight pencil skirt. Her long auburn hair was tied in a ponytail. She was a pretty sight and Haymitch wondered if Fulvia ever felt threatened by the woman's presence in Plutarch's office.

"Couldn't come and get him myself now, could he?"

"Mr. Heavensbee is occupied at the moment. He had just returned from District Three with Mrs. Heavensbee late last night," she explained. "He will be joining you shortly. In the meantime, he has instructed me to keep you company."

"Keep me – No, I think I'm fine," Haymitch replied, gently pushing away her hand that was resting on his arm.

"Are you sure?" he brows crinkled, looking at Haymitch intently. "My instructions were clear and if you turned up drunk it will be on me."

Haymitch pinned her with a glare. "I'm sure, yeah. Why don't you go back to your office and –"

"Where do you plan on going in the meantime? It's best if I stick around."

"I don't think so," Haymitch said brusquely, stepping away from her.

"Haymitch," she called as she stood in front of him. "I was told to make sure that you remain sober for your meeting with the President since Ms. Trinket isn't here to keep an eye out on you. How about we wait for Mr. Heavensbee at the coffee shop? Or if you would rather be doing something else, I'm sure we could work -"

Her persistence annoyed him. He would have believed that she was genuinely concerned about doing her job if she had not casually touched his arm or stood so close to him like she was now. The smell of her perfume wafted up and Haymitch wrinkled his nose. It was bold and much too strong for his liking. Haymitch was beginning to get headache just from the scent. He much rather preferred the rich smell of Effie's vanilla and berries – it was pleasant and subtle.

His eyes flickered to the wedding ring on her fourth finger as she brought her hand up to twist a lock of her hair. He felt his own ring sitting heavily on his finger, a reminder of who he had just left behind in District Twelve.

"No," Haymitch shook his head, stepping back from her once again, "I'm going to Effie's apartment. Call me when Plutarch is ready to meet me."

He was about to turn away when he added, "Effie's my wife in case you missed out that fact and I noticed that you're married."

Her laughter made him pause in his track and when he turned to look at her, he saw her eyes glittering in amusement as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought since this was your idea," she cocked her head to the side, "you would have been like one of those men."

"What was that?"

"Trying to get the law repealed," she said pointedly. "I personally thought that since you're so eager to end your marriage, it must have been shaky to begin with. I was wrong then. I never took you for the devoted, loyal husband."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow

"Unless you're doing this for her?" Adria Stone queried before shaking her head regretfully, her voice dropping a notch. "I'm sorry it's not my place to ask. It's just that I don't think there are many people like you nowadays. Those who were forced to get married - in most cases - they're unhappy," she explained, "and they turn to others for some sort of comfort or…just some sort of thrill to forget their marriage for a little while."

"People like you?" Haymitch asked, ignoring her earlier question. "You thought it would be fun to see if you could make me sleep with you."

She shrugged again and fell in step next to him. "Like I said, I thought you would welcome a distraction. No man who truly loves his wife will try to get the law repeal, would they? I must say, if word gets out, you will be a hero to many of the men and women who has been tied down unwillingly."

Haymitch kept silent at the insinuation that he did not love Effie. It was true, he supposed. He had told Peeta he couldn't love her.

"And I'm not the only one, you know? There are others like that in Panem."

That snapped his attention back to the woman next to him. "Really?" he asked, intrigued.

He had never considered this particular social impact before - the ramifications the marriage law had on spousal infidelity – and hurriedly jotted the point down in a notebook Effie had gotten for him.

"I apologise, Haymitch. It makes it all very embarrassing now. I just thought … You know, that we could have a bit of fun but…," she laughed awkwardly, "well, Plutarch will be at the Council House to meet the President at noon. Please don't be late."

XxX

Effie's apartment was small and neat. It has one bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a living room with an adjoining kitchen. It was warm, cozy and beautifully decorated. One could sense the effort Effie had put into decorating the house the moment they step foot in it.

Effie and her sister, Eirene Trinket had planned to live together and when her sister had first joined the Games years ago, she had taken Effie to look at several houses. They both fell in love with this apartment but Eirene Trinket took her own life before they could purchase it. Nevertheless, a few years after Eirene's death, when she had enough finances, Effie bought the apartment. She moved in and never once had the intention to sell it off even when she married Haymitch and moved out to District Twelve.

Haymitch was glad that she chose to keep it since he did not have to stay over at Plutarch's place or rent a room at one of the hotels now that he was here.

Dropping his bag on the floor by the plush sofa in the living room, Haymitch shuffled to the adjoining kitchen in search for alcohol. He had been over her place on several occasions when they had worked closely together during the Rebellion prior to her capture and was familiar with where Effie kept her things. The spare bedroom where he usually slept in when the night had gotten too late was just as he remembered it. The single size bed was pushed against the wall although the bed sheets had been stripped off the mattress. The curtain was closed and Haymitch parted it in the middle to look out of the window down at the busy streets below.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass pane as Adria Stone's words replayed itself in his mind - _"Unless you're doing this for her?"_

He was certain that when he started out in trying to end the law, he was doing it for himself. He had not wanted to be married, having long gave up on that dream, and he certainly did not want to be married to Effie. But he remembered telling Plutarch that Effie should have her life, too. After all that she had been through with her sister's death, rendering her assistance to the Rebellion and having to pay for it, Effie didn't deserve to be stuck in a lifetime with a bitter man like him. She could have so much more if she was free.

When she told him she was pregnant and he had accused her of condemning him, he had not really meant it. Haymitch had been caught off guard and did not know how to react to the news or what he should be feeling about his impending fatherhood. He had reflexively lashed out because at that point of time, the only thing that was apparent and clear to him was Effie messing with his plans. _His plans -_ that was what Effie had hissed at him after she had slapped him. It was his plan; a plan he had thought off without consulting Effie, a plan he thought would suit them both. But the game had changed and that plan was no longer viable.

He had several weeks to internalize the news and he was beginning to doubt himself. _Would it be right to let her go?_

He had debated the questions with himself ad nauseam during the weeks that he and Effie weren't talking, and as Plutarch had said, it wasn't about Effie and him anymore. There are other people out there who are suffering from the law – the group of people who did not marry a person of their choice. They had no prospects so their names had been chosen at random from a pool and paired off with someone from the opposite sex with the sole purpose of procreating. The only difference Haymitch saw this law had from the Games was that the law sought to create life, the Games ended it. But human choices were absent in both.

Haymitch knew what he should do but it did nothing to lessen the doubt he himself had planted in his mind. He would go through with trying to get the law repealed and when the time came for either of them to go their separate ways - he would leave the choice to Effie. Despite everything that he had said to her while he was angry, that child is a part of him and therefore part of his responsibility.

XxX

"Haymitch, Plutarch," Paylor extended her hand, "nice to see you both again. Please have a seat."

Haymitch gave a brief nod and settled down on the uncomfortable sofa across from the President. Since he did not hold an office in the new government, Haymitch was a special case to be granted an audience with the President. His role in the Rebellion and the fact that Paylor knew him personally lend a hand in being allowed in to the President's office.

"I assume you know why we're here," Haymitch said, foregoing all small talks. Plutarch frowned slightly.

Paylor steepled her fingers together and looked at each of them in turn. "Yes. I received your report yesterday afternoon."

"You understand where we're coming from, then, Mdm President?" Plutarch asked.

"I do. And I thank you for your concern and the efforts that had gone into this," she looked down at the papers in front of her and smiled. "Seems like a lot of research had been done."

"You have to put an end to this," Haymitch implored. "There are too many problems. Not to mention the indication of complete social breakdown. If this isn't stop now, it will only get worse."

"I understand, Haymitch," she said, looking at Haymitch in earnest.

Haymitch doubted she understood at all from the way she was sitting on her chair looking at them calmly. It was not the reaction Haymitch had in mind. He expected her to at least be affronted by what they had discovered and at the injustice her government had thrown the people in.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here, Paylor," Haymitch replied impatiently. Under the table, Plutarch kicked his leg as a warning.

"The truth remains that our populations are dwindling."

Haymitch exhaled. "Did you read that brief thoroughly? You are losing citizens because of this law! Suicides and exiled – I don't see how that's helping."

"That is true, but our statistics shows that if each married couple has at least two children or more, our population will be sustainable over time and when we've reached that stage, Haymitch, the law will be obsolete and it _will _be dissolved."

"When will that be by your estimation?" Plutarch asked as he glanced at Haymitch.

"The law has only been in effect for eight months, Plutarch. There hasn't been a single birth yet out of this law," Paylor pointed out. She turned then towards Haymitch with a kind smile on her face. "I heard your wife's pregnant. With a child on the way, Haymitch, surely it will be fool-hardy to have this law repealed and lose your family? Our data showed that like yourself and Ms. Trinket, there are many expecting couples in Panem. The law seemed to be doing its job."

He sucked in a breath. "Don't turn this on me."

"All I'm saying is that there will be complications if this law ceased to exist. Families will be broken apart; couples separating while the wife is pregnant. You understand?"

"And all I'm saying," Haymitch hissed as he leaned forward, "is that there are far worse complications if this debacle were to continue. I suggest you read that brief again and if that is not enough to convince you, I can get more information for you."

Paylor shifted her gaze down and leaned back in her seat. "It's not up to me. I will bring this before the Council at the next meeting and I will get back to you. You have to allow the law time to come into fruition. Let the first batch of babies be born and the birth rates speak for itself. You'll see then, that I am not wrong."

Haymitch's lips thinned in suppressed anger and his nostrils flare. "What will it take to make you see reasons here, Paylor? There are thousands out there who - "

"Thank you, Mdm President. I shall wait for your call," Plutarch interrupted Haymitch's rant before dragging him out of office.

Haymitch pulled his hand away from Plutarch in frustration and stomped off the corridor.

"Haymitch," Plutarch ran after him breathlessly. He squeezed his large frame into the lift before Haymitch could shut the door on him. "You need to maintain your composure. You can't just blow up like that! If this doesn't get through, we'll try again. We'll wear them down."

"Fine," Haymitch said tersely.

"And you're going to be a father?" Plutarch grinned. "That is good news, indeed! Haymitch, my friend, congratulations! I'm sure even if this law gets repealed, you and Effie will work things out where your child is concern."

_Will we?_

Haymitch didn't bother to answer. His mood was darkening and all he wanted was to return to the comfort of his home and have a drink. And if he was honest, he wanted to see Effie and tell her what happened. He didn't know why but he just wanted to let his frustration out. Effie's reaction would be predictable and familiar to him and it was something he needed.

XxX

At Effie's apartment, Haymitch lounged on the sofa thinking about the meeting with Paylor that afternoon. Plutarch had assured him that if this fails, they could appeal before the Council again. Never one to run out of optimism, Plutarch was quick to point out that their options were not limited – there are other ways to go about dealing with the law.

His hand clumsily searched for the liquor he had placed on the floor and was about to bring it up to his lips when the phone rang loudly in the empty house. Grumbling loudly, Haymitch pushed himself up and snatched the phone of its hook.

"Plutarch," he yawned tiredly into the phone, "I'm busy and I don't want to talk about the meeting."

"Haymitch? It's Effie!"

"Oh, you," his voiced perked up slightly. "I didn't know the phone was working. Why did you not cut off the phone line when you moved out?"

"Why should I? The electricity is still running, I didn't cut that off, be thankful for that."

He rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the sofa. "Why'd you call, Eff?"

"I just wanted to check in," she replied. "Make sure everything's okay."

"I'm at your apartment. Everything looks okay. Nobody broke in to rob you," he reported although he knew that wasn't the purpose of her call.

"Well that's lovely," she said airily. "Have you had dinner?"

"No."

It was odd having someone asking after him and looking after his well-being. Back when they were merely colleagues, Effie cared for him enough to make sure he was where he was supposed to be and that he wasn't too drunk to shame District Twelve but this was new to him.

"You should eat something, Haymitch. There's an eatery down at the corner."

"Maybe later," Haymitch said knowing it will put her at ease. He had no intention whatsoever to leave the house. He was tired and too frustrated with the meeting to even bother about dinner.

"How was the meeting?"

"Don't want to talk about it now," he mumbled. "Later, when I get home."

"Haymitch, I want to go to District Four to visit Annie. I'm bored here in Twelve," Effie announced suddenly.

"You're bored? Don't you have to go to work or something?" Haymitch sat up, surprised. "You're always busy. What do you mean you're bored?"

"Well, I've been given a few days off under the doctor's recommendation - I feel tired lately," she informed him.

"Is that normal? To feel tired? And when did you see the doctor?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's supposed to be this early in the pregnancy," she answered. "Katniss took me to the clinic this morning when I felt dizzy."

"Effie…" he breathed out. "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, it's nothing, Haymitch. The doctor say to just rest and it'll be fine. So can I go and visit, Annie?"

"You're not really asking for my permission, are you?" he asked incredulously. He knew Effie well. She was her own person and if she wanted to do something, she would do it.

"No, I'm just trying to be polite," she huffed, "and take your opinion into consideration. That's what married people do."

Haymitch chuckled as he adjusted the phone he was cradling on his shoulder. "I don't think it's wise for you to go to District Four. I don't always follow the doctor's advice when they told me to stop drinking but even I know that when you're given a few days off, you're supposed to rest - not hop on the train for a half day journey to District Four."

"But – "

"Effie, you can do whatever you want if the circumstances were different but last I checked, you were pregnant and shouldn't you be thinking about our child?"

There was a long stretched of silence on the phone before Effie spoke up, "say that again."

"Say what?"

"That thing – what you just said to me."

"That thing what?" he frowned. "Listen, Eff, I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll see you, then, alright? I'm exhausted and before you nag at me for falling asleep on you on the phone, I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay, goodnight," Effie replied automatically.

Back in District Twelve, she sat staring at the phone in a daze after Haymitch ended their conversation. She forgot all about going to District Four or her current state of boredom from being home alone.

"Our child," she breathed out, repeating Haymitch's word earlier. Effie stopped to consider if Haymitch even realized what he had said but from the way the conversation went, she assumed that he had said it unconsciously. "He said you're his child, sweetheart."

Effie had a smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. But just as soon as the happiness sets in, it was gone when she remembered exactly the reason why Haymitch was at the Capitol in the first place.

* * *

**Well, well, it seems that Haymitch did some thinking for himself and.. is he warming up to her pregnancy?**

**This is the longest chapter I've written for Consortium and it would be great to know your feedback! So, please please review on your way out! Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Armed with a renewed energy and the acceptance that the child Effie was carrying was part of his responsibility, Haymitch began to plan. He knew what he wanted to do and before he went to sleep that night, he placed a call to Plutarch asking for a favour.

As agreed, Plutarch was waiting for him in his car at slightly over ten the next morning. Haymitch locked Effie's apartment and slung his duffel bag over the shoulder, glad to finally be heading home again after he completed his last errand.

Plutarch drove Haymitch to the bank at the Capitol's City Centre just as Haymitch had asked him to the night before.

"Why do you need to go to the bank?"

"Can't you just drive me there without asking a million questions on the way?"

Plutarch made small talk, occasionally pointing out to the high rise buildings that had been reconstructed following the bombing of the Capitol. Haymitch nodded, pretending to be interested in what he had to say.

"I'll drop you off here," Plutarch said, "too many cars by the bank's entrance. It's a hassle."

"That's fine. Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"I'll keep you posted about the outcome," Plutarch said before driving off to his office.

Panem National Bank was one of the largest bank in the country and the first bank Haymitch thought off when he came up with his plan. The bank occupied a two story building in the middle of the bustling City Centre. When he pushed open the double brass door, a security guard nodded politely at him. Haymitch returned the gesture and made his way into the bank, his eyes scanning the multiple queues that had formed so early on a Tuesday morning.

An officer of the bank approached him and after finding out the purpose of Haymitch's visit, he was directed to a small office to speak to a financial consultant. Haymitch explained what he needed and the consultant smiled knowingly at him explaining that Haymitch wasn't the first person with the same intention in mind since the marriage law was passed.

He had the necessary documents filled up, signed and witnessed. Shaking the consultant's hand, Haymitch thanked the young man and left the bank feeling satisfied and slightly proud of himself.

Haymitch had no plan whatsoever of informing Effie about what transpired at the bank. She did not need to know yet. She would be told in time to come even though he wasn't doing this for her. He did it for the child but Effie would need to assist him with it.

Despite the anger he felt initially at Effie's pregnancy, Haymitch was not heartless. It was true that he would not stop fighting the law but he would be damned before he allow his own child to suffer should anything happen between him and Effie in the future.

He had accepted the fact that he would be a terrible father, having no father figure with which to guide his behavior. He had no faith in himself to raise a child and at the same time, Haymitch was well aware that he might never have the chance to be a father to the child once Effie take his child away upon the dissolution of the law.

There was however, a way he could contribute to the child's welfare and play a small role in the baby's upbringing. Haymitch wasn't going to let it pass.

XxX

Haymitch passed his time on the train occasionally drinking and walking up and down the length of the corridor. He thought about the meeting with Paylor and his encounter with Adria Stone. Looking back, he was quite surprise with himself where the pretty secretary was concerned. He was never opposed to the occasional one night stand and during his stint as a mentor, he was sure that some of the Capitol women who had thrown themselves at him were married.

It was not like he cared about Effie, he thought to himself, but something had stopped him from partaking in such frivolous activity. Did marriage change him? Haymitch frowned at the very idea. It seems unlikely but that doesn't explain why he had spurned Stone. Perhaps he did it out of respect for Effie.

The moon was out in the black skies, the street lamp was glowing orange, lighting up the streets sufficiently enough and the crickets were chirping in the background by the time Haymitch arrived at District Twelve.

The walk home from the train station to Victor's Village took less than ten minutes of his time, thankfully. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed. Haymitch was never fond of train rides to and fro the Capitol. It was too tedious and tiresome.

Opening the door to his house, he saw Effie on the sofa painting her nails. She jumped as he dropped his bag on the floor with a loud thud, spilling the bottle of red nail polish on the coffee table.

"Goodness, Haymitch, you gave me a fright! Learn to knock and announce your presence," she reprimanded him.

"Learn to lock the front door when I'm not around," he retorted. "A criminal isn't going to give you the courtesy of announcing his presence."

"So you're a criminal by that logic," Effie replied smartly as she waited for the nail polish to dry.

"I'm the only unfortunate man to come home after two days of being away and get accused of being a criminal," Haymitch mumbled as he climbed the stairs to the upper story of their house. He could hear Effie chuckling in the background.

Without bothering to change his clothes, Haymitch threw himself on the bed and soon fell asleep without the aid of his alcohol.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes for a minute or two when he heard Effie's voice calling out to him.

"Haymitch," Effie roused him quietly, running her fingers through his hair. "Haymitch, move over. You've taken all the space on the bed."

"I like it when you do that," he mumbled tiredly as he rolled over to make space for Effie.

Effie smiled to herself when she heard what Haymitch said. It was times like this when he was slightly disoriented and not fully aware of his surroundings that Haymitch was capable of showing a softer side of him and say things he wouldn't normally say. It was a pity, really.

"You should trim your hair a little, it's getting too long," Effie remarked. Her fingers tugged the ends of the hairs that had begun to curl outwards where it hung slightly above his shoulders.

She slid under the covers and propped herself on the headboard, one hand still running through Haymitch's hair in a soothing, rhythmic manner as he hovered between sleep and consciousness.

"How was the meeting with the President?"

"Not good," he mumbled. "Plutarch sends his regards; he said congratulations."

"Oh, that's sweet of him. Remind me to call him tomorrow."

Haymitch nodded absentmindedly, not really aware as to what he was agreeing to. There was a pressing issue at the back of his mind. Something he needed to get off his chest and inform Effie.

"Eff?" he blinked blearily at her. Haymitch squinted slightly as he tried to make out her outline in the dark room. "Adria Stone told me," he yawned, "that most marriages are open lately."

Her hand stilled its movement but Haymitch didn't realize it, determined to tell her everything before he fell asleep. "She said people do it all the time," he yawned again, loudly this time. "She tried to sleep with me, you know."

"Who is Adria Stone?" Effie queried.

Every nerve on her body was on attention. Every warning bell in her head had gone off. She had no idea what Haymitch meant when he told her about the open marriages. _Does he want a marriage like that?_

Effie didn't know who Adria Stone was – her name didn't sound familiar at all – or the nature of Haymitch's relationship to her. She began to worry needlessly.

"Haymitch?" she called out for him when she didn't receive a reply to her question.

Haymitch had fallen asleep before he could give Effie a proper explanation. Effie hated not knowing and it was enough to put her on edge. She could feel the anxiety growing inside of her and she detested the feeling.

Effie knew that Haymitch had never wanted her; that she was never part of his plans but she never thought that he would have found a replacement so quickly. Her imagination had gone down the dark path and Effie tried to imagine Haymitch with another woman at the Capitol. She had seen him with a few women before but that was before they were married. Her eyes sting at the thought of being so replaceable and unwanted. Effie retracted her hand from Haymitch's hair and turned her back towards the sleeping Haymitch. It was a few hours before she finally fell asleep.

The only consolation she afforded herself that night before falling into a restless sleep was the firm knowledge that Haymitch wanted the law to end so badly because he wanted his life back. He didn't fight for its abolishment just so he could get rid of her for another woman. Haymitch wasn't like that, she was certain of that fact at least.

She did not have to worry. Effie didn't have to compete with another woman. If there was ever a competition, it was with the ghost of his lover. How was she even supposed to win on that one?

XxX

Morning came with a role reversal that did not end up well.

Having woken up feeling queasy and nauseated, Effie spent the morning in the bathroom again and when she made it back to bed, she was exhausted.

"I told you to eat the crackers," Haymitch chided as he rolled out of bed and padded out of the room.

She ignored him, not wanting to get into a fight at eleven in the morning. Effie finally pushed herself out of bed when she smelt something cooking in the kitchen and started to panic. She saw Haymitch without a shirt on, standing by the stove attempting to flip a pancake.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to eat. No – don't. Just sit down. If you want breakfast, I'll make some for you. I don't want you to throw up on my breakfast."

With an annoyed huffed, she settled on the chair and watched him. Effie fidgeted in her seat itching to do something. Watching Haymitch's miserable attempt at flipping pancakes made her even more agitated. When she could no longer stand it, Effie got up and hovered next to Haymitch.

"It's burning," she pointed to the pancakes on the pan. "Let me do it."

"No," he pulled away slightly from her. "Go away. Sit down and I'll get you your pancakes."

"I'm not having burnt pancakes!"

"Didn't you say that the doctor told you to rest?"

"I have rested. I slept in today and I won't be coming in to work. Let me," she insisted, reaching out for the spatula in Haymitch's hand.

"Occupy yourself with something else. Make a pot of coffee, stop bothering me, you irritating woman," he snapped.

She did as she was told but when that was done, she was once again next to Haymitch, watching him intently.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Haymitch threw his hand up in defeat and allowed her control over their breakfast. Effie worked diligently and within minutes, she had their breakfast laid out on the table.

"So when will you know the outcome of the law?"

Haymitch shrugged, sipping his coffee. "The next Council will convene at the end of the month. Probably in two weeks' times. Why is the coffee so bitter? Don't you even know how to brew it properly? Sweetheart, there's enough bitter things in life and coffee shouldn't be one of them."

Effie scowled. Returning back to their topic of conversation, she asked "are you confident it will be repealed?"

He placed his fork down and looked at Effie. "Honestly? No. I think will have to continue fighting and appealing for Paylor to see reason. It's going to be a long road ahead."

Effie was somewhat relief by what Haymitch said. She dropped her head so that her long hair was covering her face as she smiled to herself. It was good news that Haymitch needed more time. That will in turn give her more time to try and change the way he feels about their child.

"You should have seen Paylor, Eff. She was convinced this is what Panem needed. She will not change her mind until she sees the birth rate."

"Her heart is in the right place," Effie said. "She wants the best for this country, to see it succeed after what it's been through for the past years but she's just going about it in the wrong way."

"Hmmm, I won't stop until I see the end of this law."

Effie nodded but what she heard instead was that Haymitch would not stop until he saw the end of their marriage. Her eyes began to water and she cursed herself silently. She was usually far more composed than this and she hated how the hormones were slowly taking control of her emotions.

She wasn't sure if she wanted the marriage to end. It was true that her initial plan was to change the way Haymitch feel about the baby and for him to accept his own child but she couldn't help the sudden feeling of loneliness. It was human nature to want to be accepted and she is his wife; it was painful to see someone she was married to work so hard to end everything.

They had been married for nearly 8 months and Effie had adapted to having Haymitch around. He may not be the best company at times with him being drunk and sharp-tongued with his sarcastic insults and sloppy ways but he was better than the alternative of being alone. He was her husband and she had grown to care for him more than just as her mere ex-colleagues. She liked having someone to care for and look after – it made her feel useful and helpful.

XxX

"May I speak to Mr. Abernathy, please?" asked the slightly high pitched voice of a woman on the phone.

"Who's speaking?" Effie asked curiously.

As far as Effie knew, Haymitch only received phone calls from Plutarch or Peeta when the boy was too lazy to walk over to their house. A woman had never called looking for Haymitch and Effie's interest was piqued.

"My name's Adria Stone from Plutarch Heavensbee office."

Her brows crinkled. The name sounded familiar somehow. She was still trying to recall who Adria Stone was as she passed the phone to Haymitch. Effie was deep in thought that she was only half listening to the conversation Haymitch was having.

_And she tried to sleep with me._

The piece of memory floated into the forefront of her mind and her head swiveled towards Haymitch who was pacing the floor looking wound up. Of course, Haymitch had mentioned her a few weeks ago, the night he returned home from the Capitol. _Why is she calling the house?_

"Who is that? What does she want?"

"Stone," Haymitch answered as he sank heavily into the sofa. Effie didn't like it when he drinks in her presence. The smell made her nauseated but at the moment, he couldn't care less. He picked his liquor bottle and gulped down the contents of it.

"What does she want? Why is she looking for you, Haymitch?" Effie didn't realize that her voice had increased an octave higher.

Haymitch threw her a disgruntled look at the barrage of questions.

"You told me about her that the night you returned home from the Capitol," Effie began. "Why did she call?"

"Why are you so wound up?" Haymitch replied her question with another question of his own. "She's Plutarch's secretary. She just got the word from Paylor's office - the Council rejected the case today."

"What? Oh no," she shuffled over to where Haymitch was and sat next to him. "There has to be a reason why they rejected it."

"The same thing Paylor told us at her office. Give the law more time," Haymitch shrugged and ran his hand over his face. "I saw this coming."

Effie touched his arm comfortingly and when he turned to look at her, she said, "it's okay, Haymitch. There are other ways."

"Yeah," he nodded, taking another swig from his bottle. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he once again, look at her. "What was that whole thing with Stone? Were you jealous?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed despite herself. "I- I wasn't. Don't be ridiculous. It's just… you said that… well, she wanted to be with –"

"Yeah," he chuckled quietly, finding it amusing at how uncomfortable she looked.

"Did you? While you were at the Capitol?"

"No," Haymitch shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Okay," Effie replied. "Well, I have some papers to go through for the factory. I'll be at the study."

She felt like a weight had been relieved off her shoulders. She didn't know how much his answer meant to her until she heard it.

"Eff," his voice called out to her. "Would you, though? If some guy from the Capitol, someone your type, you know, with good manners and impeccably dress… If one of them were to approach you and try to sleep with you … Would you have taken his offer?"

Without waiting for her reply, he continued. "I was told it is common practice to amuse oneself with someone else's spouse in the current climate. It's becoming a social norm or something. But, I don't see it happening much here in District Twelve, oddly enough."

Haymitch was rambling. He never rambles so he took another drink to shut himself up.

No, Haymitch. I won't. I'm not that kind of person."

* * *

**Updating a day early because I might be busy tomorrow! **

**In the next couple of chapters, it's mainly H****aymitch dealing with a pregnant Effie! Mood swings & cravings, anyone? Anyway, please review, thank you!**

**Oh, and Catching Fire Trailer tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Effie nibbled on her crackers looking miserable as she leaned back against the headboard. Haymitch was lying on his stomach with a pillow under this head and an eye open as he looked at Effie lazily.

"Don't puke on the bed," he mumbled unnecessarily, "I sleep on it."

"Even if I do, I will be the one cleaning up my own mess up and changing the sheets. Stop complaining," she snapped at him.

He gave an amused smile. His eyes were fluttering close again when Effie spoke up. "I hate this, Haymitch."

"Soldier on, sweetheart," he sighed, pushing himself off the bed. "If you had been more careful with your pills, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?"

"Go to hell, you prick," Effie cursed him as she disappeared into their bathroom. Haymitch could hear her retching. He considered going in to help her the way she had been helping him when he was sick and drunk but somehow, he thought it would be safer to leave her alone and made his way out of the room.

For the second time that month, Effie found him at by the stove attempting to whip up a meal. Except this time when she entered the kitchen, she gagged and pinched her nose together.

"Uggh! What is that smell?"

Effie waved her hand in front of her face in disgust, lingering by the doorway unsure if she should approach him or bolt before she fainted from the smell of it.

"What?" Haymitch turned around in confusion. He threw the empty egg shells in the trash and wiped his hand on a clean towel.

"That horrendous smell – what is it?" Deciding to take control of the situation, Effie marched over to where Haymitch was standing and took the bowl of raw cracked eggs. She made a face. With one hand still covering her nose, Effie dumped the contents in the trash.

Haymitch stared at her in shock. "What are you – Why did you throw that away?" he thundered. "I was going to cook them. You've just wasted food! This is so typical of you! How many times have I told you not to waste food?"

"I cannot stand the smell! It's absolutely revolting," she shot back. "It's terrible. How could you even think of cooking them? I feel like throwing up again, Haymitch!"

"Are you mad?" Haymitch asked. "Those are eggs. It's not like they're rotten or anything. You've gone completely mental."

"I said I can't stand the smell. I don't know why, Haymitch, I just can't."

Realisation dawned on him and the situation became clear. "Ah, food aversion," Haymitch answered. "Read that in your pamphlet. You seemed to have developed a sensitive sense of smell. First my alcohol, now this."

"Oh. Oh. I – I read about it too," Effie said meekly. The corners of her lips twitched. "Careful there, Haymitch. At this rate, you'll be the expert in pregnancy," she teased.

"Whatever," he waved her off. "I'm going to town to get lunch. Would you like anything?"

"Strawberries," she was quick to answer. "I've wanted strawberries since two days ago but I didn't have the time to get them."

Haymitch grumbled to himself about Effie having cravings. "I can't help it, you know," she retorted.

He made his way to town, glad to have some time away from Effie. Haymitch took out the hip flask from his jacket pocket, drinking from it occasionally as he walked over to Greasy Sae's restaurant. For a moment, he thought he was at the wrong place. Haymitch was surprised to see that the old woman had installed an awning at the front of her shop and had even arranged tables and chairs for her patrons to dine under.

"Do you like it, boy?" she gave him a toothless smile and pierced him with a sharp glare which made him thought it would be unwise to contradict her.

"They're … They're nice. Kinda cosy," he looked around.

"Good, good," she nodded happily. "I got to take the chance, you know, with this law. I supposed the newly wed need a place to dine, yes? So why not mine? I try, boy, try to make this place… what do you young people call it?"

Haymitch stared at her not quite sure what she meant. He could hardly be classified as young and he sure as hell had no idea the language of young adults nowadays.

"More hip, grandma. More romantic," supplied Greasy Sae's granddaughter.

His head swivelled at her direction. That was the first time he heard her speak. Sandy usually kept to herself and hardly ever talked to anyone.

"Yes, yes," Greasy Sae nodded in satisfaction. "You bring your young wife here again, boy. You have a nice and proper dinner outside, at this table. Very nice view," she gestured towards a table under the awning, tucked at a corner. "You can see the town and at night, the moon will be out, full moon tonight. Very romantic. You bring her here. I like her."

Haymitch look affronted but quickly schooled his features when Greasy Sae squinted up at him suspiciously. The word 'romantic' made his skin crawl. Haymitch had never before courted a woman and he did not plan on starting anytime soon. All the women he ever had in his life had either thrown themselves at him or he had picked them up at bar and left them the next morning. Courtship and romance was something he avoided all together and he was not going to change his ways for Effie. After nearly two decades of knowing him, she should know what she had gotten herself into.

"Of course," Haymitch said instead so as not to provoke the old woman. "Now, if I could place my order?"

Greasy Sae liked to talk as she worked and while packing the sandwiches Haymitch had ordered, she asked after Effie and her pregnancy. Somehow, Haymitch wasn't surprised that she knew about Effie's impending motherhood. Words tend to travel fast in a small district such as theirs.

"She's fine," he answered curtly.

Haymitch nearly forgot but when he passed by the fruit stall on his way home, he recalled Effie asking for strawberries. He huffed in exasperation when he was told that it was out of stock and the last packet had been sold the day before. To make matters worse, the next shipment will not be in for another two weeks.

"Two weeks? What's taking so long to bring the damn fruit in?"

"There's not much demand for it here in District Twelve," the young man pointed out, "so I don't see the need to import large amount of it."

Haymitch growled in annoyance. Strawberries, along with several other types of berries were sold in small quantities in District Twelve before the Rebellion. Due to how expensive it was, only a handful of citizens could afford it and this seemed true across all the different districts. As a kid from the Seam, Haymitch had never tasted the fruit until he was at the Capitol at the age of 16. Most of the fruits were exported out to the Capitol where its privileged citizens could enjoy them at its finest.

It would seem that this habit had carried over post-rebellion and there was hardly any demand for those berries simply because district citizens were not used to having them.

"You don't understand, she's craving for it," Haymitch frowned. He had heard some nasty stories about pregnant woman and their cravings, and coupled with their mood swings, it was no surprise that Haymitch wanted to avoid a scene as much as possible.

"Come back in two weeks. I will have them," the young man told him.

XxX

The house was quiet when he returned. Haymitch saw Effie curled on the sofa with her feet tucked underneath her reading the papers with a frown on her face.

"Grilled chicken sandwich for you. You better not tell me you can't stand the idea of chicken or that you're going to throw up at the sight of it or some other nonsense," he warned as he handed her the paper bag.

Effie took it without question and began to unwrap her lunch. "Smells nice."

"Speaking of smell, here's a dust mask for you to put on whenever I need to drink or if you ever have to make scrambled eggs. You won't be able to smell anything with it on, so problem solved."

Effie looked up at saw the smug look on Haymitch's face and the way his silvery grey eyes twinkled teasingly. She took the white masks, turned in her hands and threw it back at Haymitch, her amused laughed telling him that she wasn't offended.

"That's just an excuse for you to drink more! You're a complete moron, Haymitch!"

"A moron? Still need some work but you're getting creative with the insults. Must be the hormones," he attributed easily.

Unwrapping his own sandwich, Haymitch settled down next to her and peered at the paper she was reading when he came home. "What's interesting in there?" he asked with his mouth full.

The corner of her lips turned downwards slightly in disapproval. "Manners, Haymitch," she said, spreading the paper on her lap for him to get a better view.

"Read it out to me."

_… Haymitch Abernathy was spotted at the Capitol with Plutarch Heavensbee three weeks ago. By now, everyone is aware that about a week ago, a case was presented to the Council for the law to be abolished. The case was summarily dismissed. Could the presence of Haymitch Abernathy at the Capitol and the case heard by the Council during the same week be a coincidence? Or is our veteran hero behind this movement? We, in the City Gazette would like to think that they are, in fact, related._

"Movement?" Haymitch commented as he took another bite of his sandwich. "I am not – this is not a movement!"

"Shush, Haymitch. Do you want me to read on or not?"

_For some residents in District Two, they seemed to have taken this as a sign to raise their voices and be heard. Haymitch Abernathy, whether he intended to or not, had caused some unrest in District Two with its residents calling for an end to the law._

_"The Council never mentioned why it was rejected," says Gale Hawthorne, "and we would like to know the details of the case brought on before them. This law is an abomination."_

_Mr Hawthorne refused to comment on whether or not Mr Abernathy was the one who had brought on the case. _

_Turn to Page 5 for more details on Mr. Abernathy's marriage to Ms. Trinket._

"Do I want to know what's in page 5?" Haymitch asked. The City Gazette was an independent newspaper company without any influence from the current Government. Plutarch had no control over it although with his connections, he had a certain degree of influence. However, Haymitch doubted that Plutarch had anything to do with the article.

Effie looked worriedly at Haymitch. "Should we? I think we should. They're printing stories about us!"

She turned the pages and Haymitch instantly knew she was on page 5 when the same picture from months ago taken during their wedding night was printed at the top of the page. Effie read out loud as he listened.

_Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket tied the knot on 30 June last year. The former mentor and escort to District Twelve had known each other for close to twenty years, having worked together as colleagues during the Hunger Games. It came as a surprise to many that they chose to marry the other under this law. For those who had ever seen them together before the Rebellion could attest to their obvious disdain for each other and their constant arguments were testament to the kind of relationship they had prior to the marriage._

"Do we really argue that much? On national television for everyone to see?" Effie asked.

"Not so much when the cameras were around but people talked, other mentors and escorts, and stylist, you know how it is," he replied. "And we wouldn't be arguing that much if you weren't such an irritating, old –"

Effie cut him off and continued reading the article, not really in the mood to have him insult her behaviour.

_With such strong, clashing personalities, it is not at all surprising that Mr Abernathy would want to dissolve his marriage. The City Gazette strongly believed that Mr. Abernathy did not visit the Capitol to catch up with his friend and fellow Rebel leader, Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee. His presence at the Capitol was for a reason – to put an end to the law._

_In a recent twist to the on-going saga between the two, Ms Trinket, is currently pregnant with his child. Had the Council taken Mr. Abernathy's case seriously, the child would be without a father and would the pristine Ms Trinket, the once fashion icon of the country, give up her child for the glory of her former life? What is the real motivation behind Haymitch Abernathy's actions? Perhaps being married to a high maintenance Capitol citizen was too much for him to -_

"That's enough," Haymitch growled, snatching the paper out of her hand. He balled it in his fist and threw it on the floor in disgust. "They had no right to scrutinize our life like that."

Effie sat stiff on the sofa and stared blankly ahead of her. Her sandwich lay forgotten on the coffee table, cold and untouched.

"Eff?" he called out when he noticed that she had not said a word.

She blinked rapidly to clear the unshed tears in her eyes. "I – uh, I think I'm going to lie in," she stood up, "maybe take a nap."

His eyes followed her out of the room in bewilderment. _Was she upset by the article?_

Unsure of what just happened; Haymitch did something he would never have done before – he started clearing up the living room. He picked the newspaper he had cast aside and threw it in the fireplace. Not one to throw away food, Haymitch took Effie's sandwich and kept it away in the kitchen for her to reheat if she was hungry. He went as far as to wash her glass of ice tea and wiped the coffee table clean. Convinced that Effie would have gotten herself under control during the few minutes he spent cleaning, he went to seek her out.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand clutching a throw pillow and as he approached her, he saw that she was staring at a sonogram.

"I'm not giving her up, Haymitch," she whispered softly, never taking her eyes of the picture.

"Her? It's a girl?"

Haymitch approached Effie cautiously. He was wary of her being emotionally unstable, the way the pregnancy pamphlet had warned him about.

"I don't know," she sniffed, "I just think it's a girl. It would be nice to have a little girl. The doctor said it's too early to tell, that … she said something about external genitals still not developed enough to confirm."

She turned to look at him, dark blue eyes shining with tears. Haymitch sat next to her on the bed. He was at a loss and unsure of himself. If there was one thing he couldn't tolerate was when someone was crying and he sure as hell have no idea how to console them. Every fibre of his being was screaming for him to flee. The logical course of action would be to get either Katniss or Peeta. Surely they would know better on how to handle this kind of situation. Haymitch was never good company and Effie would certainly want someone who could offer her words of comfort and make her feel better. That person wasn't him. His role in her life was to drive her insane, insult her and laugh at her as he teased her about one thing or the other; those are the things came naturally to him.

"I'm not that person anymore; the one you knew from the Games. I won't give her up for anything. How am I supposed to go back to being me – to care about the latest fashion or trend – when I have a life growing inside of me? Do you know how surreal it feels? I never thought it would happen to me, Haymitch, but it has and it's wonderful," she laughed and hiccupped.

Despite his misgivings, Haymitch stayed. He knew he was a less than stellar husband and he had never been very supportive of her pregnancy but he wasn't completely mean and heartless either. He supposed all he needed to do was sit and listen to her. That shouldn't be too difficult. Haymitch stretched over to her night stand and handed the tissue papers to her.

"I hate the morning sickness, the nausea, the frequent need to pee or how tender my breasts are right now-" Haymitch coughed and cleared his throat, not at all aware about the issue with her tender breasts – "but I look at this picture and … that's my baby. She's so tiny I can't believe I'm carrying her. Look at her, how can something so small exist?"

Her hand fluttered to her stomach and she handed the sonogram to Haymitch. He had never seen it before, having never once accompanied Effie for her check-up. He stared at the black and white photograph and squinted, unable to discern any shape that would indicate a human life.

"It's a – pretty," he said lamely.

"Pretty?" Effie frowned slightly before a small smile grace her face. "You can't see a thing, can you? It's that little black dot in the middle of the white? That's her."

He shook his head and returned the sonogram back to her.

"Ah, I don't understand it," he admitted.

"Maybe when you're a little bigger," Effie whispered, tucking the sonogram carefully in front of the picture frame of herself and Haymitch, "then maybe daddy can see you."

Haymitch sucked in a breath and held it as he internalised what Effie just said. He could feel his heart thudding in his ribcage and he was certain Effie could hear it too. His chest ache with a feeling he couldn't describe and Haymitch swallowed. _Daddy._ It sounded so unfamiliar and yet, coming from Effie, it sounded natural.

"Eff – "

"I'm not _that _Capitol citizen anymore, you know. I fought for your side because of my sister, I was held a prisoner, tortured within an inch of my life and – I'm just… I'm not who the article said I am," Effie said sadly.

"I know, sweetheart. The article's rubbish but at least the paper is letting the world know what's happening in other districts, yeah? That's a good thing – exposure."

"Is it true then that you're doing this because being married to a Capitol woman was too much for you? I'm not that high maintenance, Haymitch. I could learn to live like Katniss and like – like any other women here. I could live a simple life. I want to."

The tears came unbidden to her eyes again and she tried desperately to stop it. She pressed her face to the pillow but the one thing that stood out to Haymitch was her complete willingness to change. The Effie he knew ten years ago would not even have entertained such thoughts. Sure, he knew she had a heart because she cared enough for her dead sister and her tributes but being brought up in the Capitol meant that Effie was used to having the best of everything.

"No," Haymitch answered, touching her arm lightly. "No, Effie. That's not the reason."

Maybe it was his touch that made her do it or maybe she just needed some comfort, but Effie turned sideways and buried her face in his chest. His arms came to wrap around her shaking body awkwardly. Haymitch stroked her hair as he held her in his arms.

"Then why, Haymitch? Being married to me can't be at all that horrible."

Haymitch could barely make out her muffled sobs and when she asked him that question, he had no idea what to answer. He had done it because he didn't want to remain married to her. He wanted to be free and he was convinced that she deserved the same, too. But he wasn't so sure now. His eyes fell on the sonogram on the night stand, to his child in her womb pressed softly in between them. A child that will be taken away from him if the law was abolished and he let her ago.

"Because it's wrong, Effie," he said, his mouth pressed against the side of her head. "It's not about us, anymore. There are people out there who are suffering because of this law."

She pulled away. Effie wiped the snot coming out of her nose and the tears streaming down her face and nodded. The sight of her crying was unattractive and Haymitch bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. She would not appreciate it and will most definitely call him rude.

"I understand. I do. I just wish - "

"You just wish what?"

"I wish that you could accept me. That I'm good enough for you", but the words died on her lips.

"Nothing," she said instead, smiling lightly and shaking her head. "A fool's wish."

* * *

A/N - Just to clear things up, in this timeline, Effie should be about, 10 weeks pregnant and that sonogram was taken much much earlier during her pre-natal check up (I googled how a 5 weeks old sonogram looks like and all i saw was a black dot, so... yeah).

Remember the strawberries craving. It will play a role in the future chapters. Hope that was an enjoyable read and as always, reviews love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen (Part 1)**

"Haymitch," Effie shook his shoulder lightly, "Haymitch."

He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring slightly and blowing wisp of his hair as he breathed. She pushed back his hair away from his face and called out his name again, louder this time round.

Years of sleeping lightly and being on edge meant that he was awake almost instantaneously with his hand under the pillow gripping the handle of his knife instinctively. Haymitch turned his head sideways to look at her, frowning slightly when he realized that they were not in any form of danger. The light on Effie's nightstand was switched on and she was sitting on the bed with a strap from her night gown falling slightly off her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip, a sign that she was anxious.

"What is it?" he asked groggily, letting his head fall back down on the pillow.

"Don't laugh at me," Effie warned, "but I really, really want strawberries."

Haymitch groaned loudly. "I told you already, it'll be here in two weeks. The guy at the shop told me so."

She shook her head, refusing to listen to Haymitch. "But I want it now, Haymitch. I don't want it two weeks from now."

"Go back to sleep," he mumbled, turning on his back and covered his face with the pillow. "When you wake up in the morning, you'll forget all about it."

"I can't go back to sleep. I've been thinking about it all night, I can taste it on my tongue."

Haymitch pulled the pillow off his face and turned to look at her in exasperation. "What do you want me to do? They ran out of strawberries. Go have a watermelon in the kitchen."

"If I wanted watermelon, I would have had them. I want strawberries. S-T-R-A-W – Haymitch? No, don't go back to sleep! Ugh, why do I even bother?" she muttered the last bit to herself.

Haymitch felt her move away from him and cracked an eye open. He watched as she started picking out clothes from her wardrobe. He had no idea what she was planning to do but when she stood in front of the vanity to tie her hair into a neat ponytail, grabbed her purse and moved towards the bedroom door, Haymitch pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To buy strawberries for myself."

Haymitch looked at the clock. "It's 4 in the morning, Effie. Don't be absurd."

"No, I really must get them!" Effie replied stubbornly.

"Where the bloody hell do you plan on getting them? Do you understand a word I just said? There are no more stocks in District Twelve!"

"But there will be stocks at the Capitol," she insisted. "I'm sure of it. If you don't believe me, I'll call my cousin Felix and I'll check with him."

"Wha – No, don't be crazy! Come back to bed - you can go to the Capitol tomorrow morning," he tried to compromise.

"That's a few hours from now. Why should I wait? Take care of the house, see you!"

Just like that, Effie was gone, applying her lipstick as she trotted out of the room. Haymitch stared after at the closed door and blinked seemingly caught off guard at the turn of events. When it finally sunk it what Effie had done, Haymitch scrambled to their bedroom window and pushed it open, peering out to the front yard to look for Effie.

"Eff, Eff!" he shouted. She waved at him as she moved across the lawn. "You mad woman, come back here! Effie! Don't be stubborn – Effie!"

He cursed and swore loudly as he threw on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt hastily. Haymitch was in such a rush he never realized that he had left the house in a pair of leather flip flops which Effie had bought for him.

"How the hell do you manage to walk that fast?" he wheezed when he finally caught up with her. "Don't pregnant women waddle?"

"Don't be rude. I'm not a penguin," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to let you go off alone when you're half delusional like this?"

"Delusional?! How dare you! I'd like to see _you_ being pregnant, let's see how you'll fare. Imagine yourself craving a glass of whiskey but they're only available at the Capitol. I bet my buttons you will leave for the Capitol immediately no matter how much you don't like that place."

"Fine, fair point," he concurred. "You bought tickets yet?"

"Yes, the earliest train is at 5 am, you should buy yours. I'll wait right here."

XxX

"All this for some fruit you're craving? This is insane. I'm losing precious sleep hours," Haymitch complained for the umpteenth time that day, crossing his arm in front of his chest and leaning his head on the train's glass window.

"My sweet, sweet, darling husband, it's not too late to return home," Effie said, "we're only at District Ten, you can alight and take the train back to Twelve."

Haymitch grumbled under his breath and looked out the window. He nodded off once or twice during the journey but Effie, very much awake and alert, got up once in a while to stretch her aching back. Prior to her pregnancy, Effie never had any back problems but it's been aching for the past few days. It was the most uncomfortable feeling.

It was a few more hours before they reached the Capitol and once there, they wasted no time breaking into an argument in the middle of the train station. Haymitch had insisted that they go straight to Effie's apartment first but Effie was thinking of something entirely different. She was adamant that "my little girl wants her strawberries."

That led to another fight as he led her by the crook of her elbow out of the train station. Haymitch muttered under his breath about how impossible it was for a fetus to crave for a fruit it barely knew existed. Hearing that, Effie rounded up on him and narrowed her eyes into an angry slit.

"What did you say?", she hissed.

Haymitch backed off and conceded, gesturing for her to lead the way before she completely lost her head. He was never terrified of Effie but this spontaneous, unplanned trip to the Capitol was something his wife would never have done before and it scared him slightly.

In the taxi on the way to 'the largest supermarket in the Capitol' as Effie had called it, she shuffled close to Haymitch, seeking his warmth. She had on a thin layer of clothing and it was not doing a very good job of keeping her warm. Haymitch glanced briefly at her, not quite understanding what she needed and continued looking out of the window. She sighed, knowing Haymitch could be daft sometimes.

Effie headed straight for the fruit section once they alighted with Haymitch trailing behind her, his eyes searching for the liquor section. When she found what she was looking for, her face broke into a ridiculous, wide grin, her blue eyes lighting up as she turned to look at him. She had not smiled at him that way since the day they were married and he honestly couldn't remember her being that happy over something as insignificant as a fruit since the War ended. Seeing her that way made him feel that perhaps it wasn't that bad a deal being dragged out of bed at four in the morning. She had been upset by the article and if this could make her happy, why not?

"Okay?" he grumbled. "Happy?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him. "Let's go to my apartment now."

For all the grand speech and incessant nagging about table manners, the same woman who told him for years that the tributes upset her digestion, Effie showed him another side of her he had never seen before. She took the packet of strawberries out of the paper bag and eagerly opened the packaging as they sat at the back of the taxi.

"Effie," he called out urgently.

She looked at him in alarm. "What?"

"Keep it back in the bag. You can't eat them now."

She ignored him and bit into the red, juicy fruit with a loud satisfied moan. He stared at her in surprise.

"Oh, god, it's so delicious," she licked her lips. "I think the baby's happy. Do you want some, Haymitch?"

The taxi driver threw her a dirty look from his rear view mirror, telling her not to dirty his taxi.

"Sorry," Haymitch hastily apologised to the driver. "She's ah … pregnant. And she's got this craving, you know? Effie, that's enough! Save the rest until we're home."

XxX

Now that he thought about it, Haymitch had never once slept in Effie's room while at her apartment. When he had spent the time at her apartment while working with her for the Rebellion, their relationship had been professional with the frequent bark and snide comments they threw at each other. But for the first time that night, he slept in her room, in her bed.

He did not give it much thought about where he should be sleeping when night came around and had gone into the guest bedroom but just as he was halfway through his bottle of liquor, Effie appeared by the door, looking slightly uncertain.

"You know, if you want, you could… you could sleep with me in my room next door. It's just that, we've slept in the same bed since we're married and I'm used to having you next to me," she bit her lip shyly. "Unless you want to sleep here, then, that's fine, too."

Haymitch shrugged and followed Effie to her room. Just as it was for Effie, he was used to her warm body lying next to him and besides, he didn't really fancy sleeping on the cold bed alone.

He was already lying on the soft bed with an arm covering his eyes as he waited for sleep to claim him when he felt the bed dipped as Effie crawled in after her nightly ritual of brushing her hair before going to sleep. He felt her lips, soft and warm on his cheek as she kissed him lightly. Surprised, Haymitch moved his arm away from his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you, Haymitch," she said, "for accompanying me here when you don't have to."

Her hand was resting on the mattress, partially supporting her weight and Haymitch's fingers unconsciously began trailing the gold bracelet around her wrist.

"Do you have any more cravings I should know about?" he blinked at her lazily.

"No," Effie shook her head, "at least not at the moment!"

The groan that escaped his lip made her giggle.

"I don't think I like you very much when you're pregnant," Haymitch teased.

She gave him a small smile. "You've never liked me very much whether or not I'm pregnant."

In that second, the mood turned serious. Haymitch sighed. He really needed to keep up with her mood swings. It was getting a bit frustrating for him to figure her out when she couldn't even tell that he was teasing.

Effie made to move away but his fingers curled around her wrist and stayed her hand.

"I was joking. I don't mean it that way," he explained.

Effie nodded understandingly and waited for him to continue.

"It's just… I – I don't know, Effie. My life's changed so much in less than a year. I'm married and to you, no less and now you're pregnant. I just spend hours on a train ride with a craving pregnant woman who happened to be _my_ wife, and carrying _my _child. This is all very new to me, you understand? I'm scared, Eff," he whispered the last part softly.

Then he blinked and the slight moment of vulnerability vanished from his grey eyes. "You should probably sleep. I'm gonna get myself something more to drink."

He propped himself up on his elbows and was about to get off the bed when Effie unexpectedly leaned forward with her hands on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed. She kissed him for the second time that night; a soft, lingering kiss and when she opened her mouth to speak, her warm minty breath mingled with his own.

"You're not alone, you know. I don't know what's happening to my own body, Haymitch and that's even frightening."

He couldn't remember Effie ever initiating anything in bed. The few times that they had come together intimately sort of just happened for them. And having a woman making the first move made his body react naturally. He didn't know how much he craved to touch her until now and in light of the admittance of their vulnerable feelings towards each other, Haymitch gave in. He cradled her head and kissed her back, his tongue skimming her bottom lips and nibbling on them slightly as his other hand glided up from her waist, passed her ribcage to cup her face.

Effie kissed him with more passion than she ever had and Haymitch silently thanked his lucky stars. If he was going to be rewarded for accompanying this slightly stubborn, determined woman halfway across the country to fulfil her cravings, then he damn well deserved the very best.

The kiss grew heated quickly with an almost desperate note, and Effie was soon straddling him on the bed. His hand traveled to her back, a finger trailing down her spine and she arched her body deliciously in respond. He pulled back from the kiss to look at her and slowly, he tugged the nightgown off her shoulders. Just as he did to her back, he trailed a finger down between the valley of her breasts and stopped at her sternum. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and when she nodded encouragingly, he laid his palm flat on the slight bump on her stomach.

Haymitch took in a deep breath and smiled to himself, remembering what Effie had whispered to her unborn child the day before. _Daddy._

"Will it move?" he whispered.

"No, it's far too early."

He nodded and his eyes immediately focused on her breasts. He eagerly unhooked the clasp of her bra and when he tried to take it off, Effie groaned.

"No, don't," she said, "it's uh… it's sore and tender."

Haymitch remembered her telling him about breast tenderness and made a mental note to himself to avoid that area altogether. Just to be certain, he asked, "did your book say if it was okay to have sex during pregnancy?"

He thought that was an honest, legitimate question but when Effie laughed and buried her face in his chest to contain her laughter, he felt slightly foolish - as though he was missing something that he should have known.

"Of course, Haymitch," she chuckled, "although when I'm in my second trimester and I've gotten a lot bigger that this, you would need to be more creative with the positions."

He smirked, "oh, I'll show just how creative I can be."

* * *

I slashed this chapter into two because it was too long & at 1.35 am in the morning, i got tired of editing something with more than 4,000 words! I'm sorry. If I have the time on hand tomorrow, I'll edit the second half and post it right up. If not, then, i'll merge it with Chapter 14 and post it next week!

Anyway, i hope you like this chapter because I've been excited about writing Effie with her cravings! Do review, thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen (Part 2)**

Morning greeted the pair of them far too soon for Haymitch's liking. He wriggled his fingers and tried to extricate his arm which had gone numb from being used as a pillow by Effie all throughout the night. Her long hair was tickling his nose and her elbow was digging painfully into his ribcage.

He extracted himself slowly and pushed himself into a sitting position. Haymitch stared at her sleeping form and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. With an almost gentle care he never knew himself capable of, Haymitch pulled the cover up around her.

If Effie had not been next to him when he woke up that morning, he would have passed off the night before as a dream, something his feeble mind craved for – a companion. It felt like a scene from one of those Capitol movies, not something that he ever thought would occur in his last time. Last night had been enjoyable. The sex was great, he was not even going to lie about that and afterwards, as he lay in bed listening to Effie talk about their baby whilst she snuggled up to him was oddly soothing. It calmed him, the same sort of calm he had been looking for when he picked up alcohol all those years ago.

"She's about 4cm long and she's developing rapidly," Effie had informed him.

Haymitch never said a word except to remind her that it could be a boy. He listened quietly and let her do the all the talking as he ran his fingers through her hair. It wasn't long before Effie fell asleep.

The memory of the previous night caused him to frown. If they kept that up, it would only spell trouble for either of them when the time came for them to go their separate ways. He wasn't a stranger to feelings of desolation and emptiness when it came to losing people he cared about and it would be extremely foolish of him to get close to Effie now of all time. The law would be dissolved and Effie would leave.

_No_, he thought fiercely. The Capitol had hurt him too much and he refused to feel the same way again. Once was enough to last a lifetime.

He had vowed to be responsible for the child - not so much for the mother – and wasn't that enough? Effie would be safe while they're married. He had saved her from a terrible fate by marrying her instead of letting her choose one of those men who had petition for her hand. He would make sure that she would get through the pregnancy without any complications but when they're separated his responsibility was to the child.

Haymitch was jolted out of his dark thoughts by a knock on the door. It was barely eleven in the morning.

Effie blinked up at him blearily. "Is someone knocking?"

"Probably just some sales person," he told her, reaching over to the back of a chair for a shirt, "go back to sleep."

He slipped into the leather slippers he left District Twelve in and moved towards the front door. Haymitch yanked it open with a frown on his face hoping to impress upon whoever it was that he was not happy being interrupted that early in the morning.

Haymitch came face to face with a tall young man in a messy out of bed gelled black hair and powdered pale face. His lips had been defined by red lip gloss and he looked at Haymitch through his long dark eyelashes.

"Morning," said the young man in a lazy, arrogant drawl. "You're Effie's husband. I recognize you from the various times you appeared drunk on national television. How very charming"

Haymitch narrowed his eyes dangerously at the stranger. He had met this man for less than five minutes and there was nothing likeable about him at all. Effie had never mentioned that a friend, much less a well-dressed, handsome young man would be visiting. His ego flared inside of him and Haymitch stepped closer to the stranger – a gesture he hoped would intimidate the intruder. Haymitch looked like a lion ready to defend his turf and he had no idea why he was acting so predatory in nature.

"May I come in?" the man asked, tracing his bottom lip with a lone finger as he gave Haymitch a once over appreciatively. "I'm sure Effie would love to see me."

"I'm sure she would. But I'm not in the habit of allowing strangers, much less a man inside my house," Haymitch answered.

The man chuckled and something seemed to snap inside of Haymitch. His nostrils flared in annoyance. "Who the hell are you?" Haymitch demanded.

"Felix, gay cousin," he replied languidly, "and it's sweet that you're worried about Effie. But really, Haymitch, you should worry about yourself."

Once again, he looked at Haymitch from head to toe before shrugging off the overcoat. Haymitch gave himself a slight shake of the head and blinked only to see that Felix was still there. He felt slightly foolish to be so presumptive.

Felix waited patiently for Haymitch's offer to take the coat and when he didn't, Felix slung them over Haymitch's arm.

He stepped into the room, speaking loudly to announce his presence. "Where is she – my favourite girl in the world?"

Effie poked her head out of the room and when she saw who it was, she screamed, running straight for Felix still dressed in her nightgown. "Felix! Oh, Felix, I've missed you!"

She enveloped her cousin in a tight hug which Felix returned with the same enthusiasm, so much so that he lifted the pregnant woman off the floor. Haymitch stared at the pair of them, never before having seen Effie behave that way. She was usually more reserve when greeting someone – a polite handshake and smile on her face.

As was the norm in the Capitol, the two cousins exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"Oh, you pulled off that turtleneck, cousin. It's not in fashion is it?" Effie asked, taking in the way he was dressed.

"I'm bringing it back," Felix answered haughtily, inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

The young man was dressed in a black slim fit pants and deep red turtleneck shirt. His eyes were outlined with dark eyeliners and he turned to glare at Haymitch when he saw Haymitch throwing his overcoat at the back of the sofa.

"I'll have you know, mister, that that is an expensive coat."

"Oh, let me," Effie interrupted, gathering the coat and hanging it appropriately. "Haymitch, this is my cousin, Felix, and Felix, this is my husband, Haymitch."

"Nice to finally meet you when you're sober," Felix smiled, showing off a row of white polished teeth. "I don't think we've been introduced properly. You were drunk at your wedding, as I recalled when I stopped by to offer my congratulations."

Effie ushered her cousin to the living room. Her hand found his as she tugged him along, smiling up at him apologetically. "He's a bundle of energy," she whispered, "just prepare yourself."

Taking Effie's warning into account, Haymitch maintained a safe distance away from the high-spirited young man when Effie excused herself to the kitchen to get refreshments.

"To be quite honest, I am slightly affronted that I wasn't told you were both coming to the Capitol," he exclaimed. "I had to find out from the papers this morning."

"We're in the papers?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow in question, and snatched the morning paper that had been delivered to Effie's apartment. His eyes skimmed the front page where a picture had been printed showing them exiting the supermarket the day before.

_Has he given up on repealing the law? Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket were spotted together in public for the first time…._

"This is insane," he muttered. "I've been out with Effie at District Twelve!"

"That may be so but the media are more … shall we, say aggressive in the Capitol?" Felix added helpfully. "This _is_ the city of this country, after all. Anyway, here on vacation? I would have thought District Four would be a more suitable holiday destination. My brother owns a resort there, so if you would like a - "

"No," Haymitch interrupted quickly, "this trip was unplanned. _Your_ favourite cousin had to satisfy her cravings for strawberries. They ran out of it at District Twelve."

"Hmm," Felix tapped his chin, "I heard her mother craved the same when she was pregnant with Effie. So, she came all the way here?"

"_We_ came here on the 5 am train."

Felix whistled. "That's a little bit crazy – poor you."

Haymitch's hand fluttered to the back of his neck and rubbed it uncomfortably. Felix was unnerving and Haymitch was not sure how to react to him. Given the awkward situation he found himself in, Haymitch flipped through the pages of the newspaper hoping to block out Felix's presence.

"You look far handsome in person," Felix said suddenly, "and taller, too."

Haymitch fidgeted in his seat. He wished Effie would hurry with whatever she was doing in the kitchen and rescue him from her mad cousin.

"Right."

"I supposed your child will be lucky with your combined looks," Felix lamented further. "Effie thinks it's a girl, yeah?"

Haymitch gave a curt nod. "You talk to her often?"

"Every week or so on the phone."

Thankfully for him, Effie came out of the kitchen then. Despite how unsettled he was by Felix's presence at Effie's apartment, he was rather impressed by Effie's eccentric cousin when he gave a long sigh at the sight of red wine that Effie had brought out. He dramatically pushed the long fringe of his hair and got up to swap the red wine with whiskey in the kitchen.

"Put the both of you in a bar together and you'll run that place dry," Effie muttered.

"Say… Effie, how about we start shopping for some maternity clothes?" Felix suggested as he walked back into the living room, taking a sip from his drink.

"It's still too early. I'm not even in my second trimester, yet."

"Nonsense, nothing's too early! Let's just go. We haven't spent time together since you moved to Twelve. You come along too, Haymitch - time for me to get to know my cousin in law. Maybe we could even stop by for manicure, Effie!"

XxX

The chipper and joyful conversation the pair of cousins were having was occasionally punctuated by Haymitch complaining, grumbling and him muttering rudely under his breath as Felix led them to "BabyTown", a shop located at the busy part of downtown Capitol.

"Shush! Stop complaining. It is not classy at all," Felix snapped at him, "be classy. Let people envy you."

"He is such a prima donna," Haymitch muttered to Effie out of the corner of his mouth.

Felix peered at him from the top edges of his shades and when he saw that Haymitch had left Effie's apartment in his leather flip flops, he gasped.

"You're going shopping in that? That's inappropriate! But, hmmm, I suppose, it suits you. You've pulled off the slightly on edge look - the devil may care attitude, you know?"

"Have you ever felt a punch before?" Haymitch asked.

"Leave him alone, Felix. And don't threaten my cousin, please. Let's just go, okay?" Effie pleaded.

Inside the store, Felix and Effie promptly disappeared in search of maternity clothes leaving Haymitch to his own devices. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the store and when he saw a sales woman looking at him curiously, Haymitch moved away before she could approach him.

He walked between the aisles; his eyes scanning the items lined neatly on the shelf. Some of the things he came across looked downright foreign to him. There was an odd looking contraption which Haymitch picked up with interest and turned over in his hand as he carefully inspected it. He had no idea what it was or what it was meant to be used for.

His eyes flickered to the sign hanging on the shelf where the price was displayed. It took his brain a few moments to understand what he just read and Haymitch threw the offending item back where he took it when he realised what it was - breast pump.

_Dear God_, he thought, slightly horrified, _I thought only cows …. Where's Effie?_

"Effie, Eff," he rushed over to where she was.

"Does this look good on me, Haymitch?" she asked, holding up a dress she was browsing for him to see.

"Yes," he answered hastily, "do you know they're selling breast pumps here? Why would anyone need that? It sounds barbaric! I thought the baby just … you know, suck on your …"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Felix who was choosing several dresses for Effie happened to saunter over to where they were and heard what Haymitch said. He laughed hysterically. "Well, well, aren't you ready for fatherhood?"

"Oh shut up," Haymitch gritted his teeth in annoyance, "as if you would know anything about it."

"Sure, I do. See, lactating mothers sometimes need sleep and it's therefore _your_ turn to feed your baby and where do you get milk?" he asked smugly. "That's right. Mums can use breast pump to store milk for caregivers to use," he grinned cockily.

Turning to Effie, Haymitch said, "I think you're in expert hands. I'll wait for you by the cafe two doors down."

Haymitch glared at the young man and turned to walk away.

"Felix," Effie sighed, "you've driven him away."

XxX

Haymitch spent about an hour sitting sullenly by the café, waiting for Effie and her bothersome cousin. He had never met any of her family members saved for the aunt who had expressed her disgust at the thought of Effie marrying him during their wedding. He wondered what sort of bizarre family she had and his thoughts ultimately drifted to his child.

There was a very strong possibility that his child would grew up just like them if Effie were to raise the child at the Capitol, away from him. He found the idea frightening. Haymitch tried to imagine a small little girl in a dress too extravagant for a child with jewelleries adorning her or a little boy pampered by his Uncle Felix. Neither of those scenarios appealed to him.

Perhaps Effie would not be opposed to him visiting their child once in a while - just to make sure that everything was right and proper. He would need to discuss the issue with Effie.

When Effie finally sought him out, she had on with her two bags worth of new items that Felix helped her carry. He bade them farewell saying that he needed to be elsewhere and promised to visit District Twelve, if he could.

"I should hope not," Haymitch muttered loud enough for Felix to hear.

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" Felix replied and attempted to kiss his cheeks as was customary. Effie pulled her cousin back and shook her head.

"Are all your family members like that?" Haymitch asked, carrying her shopping bags without being told to.

That act did not go unnoticed and Effie smiled to herself.

"No. He is amongst the few that I could tolerate and we grew up together. His brother, the one in District Four, isn't so bad, either."

"Ah. The rest are terrible then, I take it."

"What about you, Haymitch? Do you have any cousins or relatives?"

"No one," he answered. "Eff? Who would help you look after the baby when you return to the Capitol?"

Effie gave him a sharp look and stared down at her shoes. She thought they were making progress; that he was beginning to care about them but Effie had always been foolish. It seemed to her that he still wanted them away from his life when the law was repealed.

"I'm – I haven't thought about it. Perhaps an aunt," she answered brusquely and hurried away from him to the ticketing booth at the train station.

Effie was oddly quiet during the entire ride home to District Twelve. When he tried talking to her or asked if she wanted anything for lunch, she had given him simple one word answers which frustrated him.

"You know what, Eff? If you're gonna be a bitch to me, then I'm going to the bar car," he growled. "I'll see you when we alight."

* * *

Alright, I managed to find time & edit the second part of Chapter 13! Felix was an inspiration from a favourite character in Orphan Black. i'm borrowing him for this chapter.

In Chapter 14, Haymitch & Effie received a surprising news where the baby is concerned. Drum Roll.

Leave a review! Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

The metal hinges of their front gate creaked noisily as Effie pushed it open with her hips, her arms full with paper bags containing her provisions.

"Haymitch, you need to do something about this gate! I've told you to oil it since last month," she said, as she walked past him into their house.

"I'll get to it," he grumbled, stomping on the earth beneath his feet where he had just dumped a whole lot of fertilizers for Effie's apple tree. The sole reason he was helping her with the gardening was largely due to the unsettling feeling he had ever since they returned home from the Capitol earlier that week. Effie had not been speaking to him much and he did not want to risk another few weeks of them not speaking to each other again.

"Did you get more groceries? Weren't we down at the market two days ago?" he shouted after her, mumbling under his breath about Effie not knowing the concept of saving money.

She waved her hand at him, reappearing again moments later.

"Do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

Effie trailed after him as he walked over to his geese pen and started fussing over it. She stood a safe distance away. Effie wasn't really fond of his pets. They were obnoxious, rude and ostensibly loud at all the wrong hours of the morning.

"Just like you," Haymitch said when she complained about his geese once.

"Haymitch," she called out for his attention when he did not answer her question. "If you haven't got anything pressing for the rest of the day, do you want to accompany me to the clinic?"

He tilted his head to side, wondering for a second if he had heard her wrongly. Effie had never before invited him along to one of her appointments.

"Nah, you go ahead, Effs, I've got to fix this," he replied without bothering to turn around to look at her, tugging on the metal wiring of the pen for added emphasis.

He could hear her exhaled loudly behind him. Effie was annoyed at how it seemed as though he had just chosen his geese over herself and his own child. Still, she kept her composure and tried to persuade him. Effie had never lost sight of her goal – to make Haymitch at least care for the baby – and she needed to be delicate or run the risk of him shutting down and cutting them off completely.

"You want to be there today. It'll be an experience, I promise. Please, come with me. It'll be nice for the doctor to meet you, too," she persuaded him slowly.

"It's just the clinic, sweetheart. What possible experience are you even talking about?"

In the end, Effie had to resort to bribing him with alcohol. She swore that the next time he drank she will keep her mouth shut, not complain about the smell, and make herself scarce from the room. It took him a second to consider the deal, knowing that it was too good to let it go since she whine a lot about the smell ever since she became pregnant.

"If that is the case, my queen, then lead the way," Haymitch mocked.

"Stop calling me your queen whenever I succeed in making you do something," she admonished him.

XxX

Effie's hand was in his as they walked through the quiet corridor towards the room. He had grabbed her hand without even realizing as they crossed the road towards the hospital and had not let it go since. Effie kept quiet, relishing the rare feeling of closeness between them.

"Effie!" the doctor greeted with a friendly smile on her face as she gestured for them to enter. "Come on in. Oh, you must be Effie's husband!"

Haymitch nodded, extending his hand to the brunette in a long white coat. "Haymitch Abernathy."

"It's nice to finally meet you," she grinned. "I don't believe you've been here before. I'm Dr. Ashley Bell."

"First time, yes," he glanced around nervously.

Haymitch hated hospitals or clinics ever since his Games but he was used to them. He spent days recuperating from his stomach wound after he won and he had been in an out of the clinic at the Games Headquarters whenever he had been too drunk and needed help. Dr. Bell's clinic was unlike anything he had ever seen. There were charts pasted on the walls depicting the fetus at various stages of pregnancies. Haymitch sat down next to Effie and opted to keep his mouth shut as he listened in to their conversation.

"I saw you last month," Dr. Bell consulted her notes, "and everything was as it should be. So how are you today, Effie?"

"Still with the morning sickness, I'm afraid. And I can't stand certain smells, it makes me sick."

Dr. Bell nodded and jotted the information down on the medical sheet in front of her. "For most women, it will usually get better by the second trimester, which… would be just in a few weeks' time for you!"

Effie was directed to the examination table. When she had settled down on it, she beckoned for Haymitch to stand next to her.

"You want to be here for this," she whispered, offering him a small smile.

Haymitch shrugged, watching intently as Dr. Bell began to apply cooling gel on Effie's stomach. His eyes shifted to the screen and frowned at the image that had appeared on it, trying but failing to make sense of what he was seeing. Then he heard it – a soft steady rhythm, repeating itself like a drum beat in the room.

"Is that… I thought that sounded like …. Are those heartbeats?" he breathed out, finally.

"Yes, they are," Dr. Bell answered cheerily.

"Oh," Effie said, sounding amazed. "It sounds so perfect. I – oh god, this is real. She's really alive. She does exist!"

Effie was gushing and making little sense. He had known, of course, that the baby was alive, but he understood what Effie was trying to say - being in that room and listening to the beats that signified a life brought on a whole new meaning to the word 'alive'.

She clasped his hand in hers and held it to her chest.

"Can you hear it?"

"I'm not deaf," he mumbled. "It sounds – don't you think that it sounds like a horse galloping across a field?"

"Haymitch! My baby girl is not a horse – don't be rude!" she snapped at him.

Haymitch was about to retort when Dr. Bell called for their attention.

"Wait a second," she frowned, cocking her head to the side, and moving the instrument back and forth rapidly on Effie's stomach.

"Is there a problem, doctor? Is something wrong?" Effie asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just listen carefully."

"I'm hearing the same thing as I heard earlier," Haymitch said.

"Pay close attention," the doctor said softly. "Don't you hear it? That's two different set of heartbeats."

XxX

Effie blinked, confusion written all over her features. She turned to look at Haymitch for some sort of guidance or comfort, he wasn't certain at the moment. Haymitch ignored her and did as the doctor said. Now that the doctor had pointed it out, his hearing began to pick up the two distinct heartbeats echoing each other at different timings.

He raised both eyebrows in astonishment. His head swiveled to the side and looked questioningly at the doctor.

"Is the baby abnormal?"

"Not at all!" the doctor chuckled.

"You said two heartbeats and I_ heard_ two heartbeats. What does that even mean?"

"Twins," Effie exhaled, realization finally dawning on her.

The doctor beamed up at the pair of them and nodded in confirmation. She congratulated them both but Haymitch was in a state of shock so it flew right by him. His ears were buzzing and he felt lightheaded. Haymitch gripped the edges of the examination table tightly.

"No, no," he mumbled. "No, no, absolutely not."

He gave out a slightly hysterical laugh and shook his head.

"Haymitch?" Effie called out worriedly.

"She's not having twins," he jabbed his index finger towards Effie. "How is that even possible? It's not possible, is it? Is it?"

Dr. Bell was unfazed by Haymitch's repeated, persistent questions. She launched into an explanation about monozygotic and dizygotic twins which Haymitch promptly interrupted with a rather rhetorical question – "So there are two babies?"

"You don't seem happy at all," Dr. Bell remarked. "All my years and experience, nearly every couple I knew was ecstatic at the prospect of having twins. I understand that you're concerned but – "

"I don't even want a child," Haymitch said out loud.

Effie shot him a dirty look and ordered him out of the room if he was going to act slightly off his rocker. Haymitch jumped at the chance and nodded.

"I need a moment," he raised his palm in an awkward apology to the doctor, "too much to take in. Just – I'll be outside, Eff."

Once the door closed behind him, Effie hopped off the examination table and adjusted her dress carefully before sitting down on the chair across from her obstetrician. She had been too distracted by Haymitch's rare panic attack that she had not really managed to process the news. Haymitch had been adamant that it was not possible for her to have twins. Now the same thought was nagging at the back of her mind.

"That's not possible though, is it? I mean, we did the ultrasound when I was 5 weeks pregnant and you could have seen if I was carrying two, wouldn't you?"

"There are cases of "hidden twins", very rare but it happened. When the ultrasound was done on your fifth week of gestation, it was still early on in the pregnancy. You have to understand that the ultrasound provides a picture of the womb which could sometimes be misleading. The second embryo could have been shadowed by the first. I clearly heard two heartbeats today and I am very certain you're having twins."

"I see," Effie replied in a daze.

The room was quiet. Dr. Bell allowed Effie some time to soak in the news. For a few minutes, the only sound was the soft stroke of pen scratching against paper as Dr. Bell began to note down her findings for the day. When Effie finally looked up, she had a sloppy smile on her face.

"When will I be able to see them on the ultrasound?" she asked, a hint of excitement creeping into her voice.

"At your next appointment, we'll do an ultrasound again and I'm certain the other embryo will no longer be hidden. You'll get to see them both. In the meantime, I'll need to do a blood test to check for chromosomal abnormalities."

XxX

When he heard the door open and Effie's voice saying goodbye to her doctor, Haymitch looked up and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. He had spent his time alone pacing the corridor agitatedly and staring into space.

"Are you calm now?" Effie asked with a slight teasing in her voice.

"I'm still in shock."

"Me too," she admitted, pulling her coat tighter around her body. "Let's just go home."

"I think I'll take that deal we made before we came here – I need a drink when we get home," he told her.

True to his words, Haymitch took his bottle of whiskey and brought it out to the front porch. He settled down on the steps leading up to the house and began drinking. With the open space, the stench of liquor wouldn't linger in the house and it wouldn't leave Effie feeling sick and nauseated.

He thought back to what happened at the clinic. It was true what Effie said, it was an experience. With his eyes closed, Haymitch rested his forehead on his knees, a lone finger swirling around the rim of his whiskey bottle as the soft sound of the heartbeats echoed in his mind. He could still hear it loud and clear, as clear as the quaking sound his geese was currently making. Hearing the source of life beating in that room - strong and steady - had shaken him to his core. It was so real and overwhelming. He had helped create those little things Effie was carrying and it felt surreal. It was unbelievable.

Haymitch had no idea how long he sat out on the porch, but Effie came out looking for him as the moon rose, telling him that she had made dinner. He waved her off and she went back in, eating dinner alone. Haymitch stood up and staggered towards his geese pen. In an attempt to take his mind off Effie's pregnancy, Haymitch continued where he left off, fixing the pen until his shirt was drenched in sweat and the crickets started chirping long into the night.

When he finally climbed into bed, Effie was already asleep but she woke up when she felt the mattress dipped under the added weight and the covers rustled as he slipped in.

"I showered – I don't think I smell of liquor," he spoke softly, "go back to sleep."

"Are you okay, Haymitch? Are you angry?"

He shrugged. "I'm not. I've been thinking - that's all."

Effie looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation or an elaboration. He knew she would not be going back to sleep anytime soon.

"The law asked for two children, yes? I guess we've done our part," Haymitch explained. "And I supposed, it's good for you, too. Save you the trouble of being pregnant again. It's sort of like those deals I saw at the Capitol sometimes - buy one get one free; one pregnancy, two children."

Effie laughed and smacked him with a pillow.

"It's true, though, isn't it?" Haymitch insisted. "If you think about it, it saves me the pain of having to deal with you being pregnant again in the future."

She buried her face in her pillow, chuckling to herself. "You're unbelievable, Haymitch."

Haymitch gave her a half smile, fluffing his pillow and turning off the bedside lamp.

"After how you reacted at the clinic, I expected you to be – well, I don't know exactly. But you're taking it in remarkably well, for a grumpy person like yourself.

He rolled his eyes. "I acknowledge the fact that there's nothing to be done at the moment. I hope they're not girls. I can't deal with two other miniature versions of Effie Trinket in my life."

Her lips curled upwards in amusement. _In my life…_ She found herself slightly filled with hope. He almost seemed prepared for them to be around in his life and that was a start.

XxX

Things went on relatively normal for the pair of them. Effie still insisted on working at the factory and Haymitch busied himself with his geese. He finally managed to fix the front gate after a month of procrastination and Effie had beamed at him in satisfaction when she came home that afternoon to find the gate swung open noiselessly.

All too soon, Effie was reminded of the very real problem that existed and the reason why she was married to Haymitch in the first place. The phone call Haymitch received that night disrupted their momentary peace.

"It looks like District Five has found their voice," said Plutarch.

"Yeah? What happened in Five?"

"They found an abandoned baby by the street yesterday morning – barely days old, as I was told. They managed to track down the mother. Only problem is – she refused to acknowledge her child."

"What happened to the father?"

"Went missing," Plutarch answered, "they searched the entire district and couldn't find him."

Haymitch cursed loudly. "That is madness – leaving a baby on the streets like that! How is a child supposed to survive if nobody had found it?"

"It's a girl. She's being looked after. A middle age couple has volunteered to take her in, for the moment. There are reports that the mother is suffering from post-partum depression – said she can't take care of the baby."

"Post – what the hell is that?"

Plutarch sighed. "Depression that affects women, sometimes men, after childbirth."

"Hold on," he said into the receiver, "Effie! Hey, Effs, you know about this post … postpartum depression?"

"Yes," she answered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Okay, just – hopefully you'll be alright," he said before returning to the conversation with Plutarch.

"Worried, are we?" Plutarch teased.

Haymitch ignored him and glanced up at Effie who was still standing there listening to the one-sided conversation.

"How long more do we have before we can submit an appeal?"

"In 3 months."

Right after they had submitted their case which was summarily rejected three months ago, the Council had put out a decree stating that an appeal could only be taken up six months from the date of the last unsuccessful appeal. Plutarch and Haymitch had used that time to build up an even stronger submission and the news that District Two had voiced out their unhappiness a few months back had certainly lent weight to their cause. Haymitch's mind was working rapidly as he tried to figure out a way to use the current situation in District Five to help with the appeal.

"3 months is a long time," he stated. "What if there are more cases like the one in Five?"

"It might work in our favour, don't you think?"

Haymitch cringed. He had known Plutarch for quite a while but it slipped his mind how that man sometimes had a knack of saying the truth without actually noticing how blunt or harsh it sound to others.

"Say, we do what Effie suggested while waiting for the time to be up? We incite some general unhappiness across Panem and shake the Council a little?" Haymitch's voice had taken on a slightly maniacal tone and in front of him, Effie shook her head.

Haymitch could hear Plutarch's heavy breathing on the phone, and he could imagine that man thinking through his suggestion.

"Very well," he agreed at last. "If you could send Peeta out to the Capitol to meet me, we'll start the interviewing as soon as possible. I think if word gets out that we're interviewing a handful of those affected by the law, it would make others volunteer to be heard and like you say, may be rattle the Council a little. But, just to let you know, I won't be bringing the tape over the Paylor or the Council just yet. Let them wonder for a bit."

"I'm fine with that. And, I'm coming with Peeta," Haymitch said before hanging up.

"You're leaving again?" Effie spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I just need to talk to Peeta about it. Not anytime soon, though, next week, most likely," he said, hoping it would put her at ease.

"But – My appointment with Dr. Bell is next week. She's doing the ultrasound again and we could – we could see the twins. Don't you want to go?"

Haymitch froze and shifted his gaze. He had forgotten all about it.

"Can't you postpone it? If you can't then that's fine, go ahead without me, it's not like I could make out the shapes of them during the scan anyway. I probably wouldn't understand," he told her indifferently. "It wouldn't make a difference whether or not I'm there. I've got to do this, Eff, this is important."

"But we're important, too," she said mostly to herself since Haymitch had rushed off from their house to go over to Peeta's house.

* * *

**I debated back and forth about the twins before finally deciding that it would be interesting to write Haymitch who was in complete denial about Effie's pregnancy initially trying to come to terms with having two children. Future chapters will be fun to write, I expect.**

**Haven't touched the law in a few chapters & it's back :)**

**Anyway, do leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

The week before Peeta and Haymitch were due to conduct the interviews was a busy period for Effie. Both she and Plutarch had taken on the task of calling up the couples whose names were listed on the document Effie managed to procure a few months before. Only those who consented to be being interviewed were slotted in for one.

The plan was simple enough. They needed to get on record the opinions of the masses and the way the law had impacted or affected their life both good and bad, and the social impact that they noticed happening around their district since the law was implemented.

Haymitch had been surprised by the response. The list of those who agreed to be a part of it was more than expected and in light of the numbers of names on the list, Plutarch had suggested that the interview be split into two different dates. Haymitch had agreed on it although Peeta had hesitated for a minute, claiming that Katniss was nearing her due date in a few weeks.

"That's in a few weeks!" said Haymitch, not understanding what the worry was all about.

"Babies rarely arrive on time or on schedule," Peeta muttered.

After some assurance from both Haymitch and Plutarch that the second part of the interview could be scheduled after Katniss had given birth or right before, Peeta came to a compromise – they would go for the first round of interview and evaluate the situation first before deciding on the second date.

XxX

A day before he was due to leave, Effie occupied herself by helping him pack his bag for the trip simply because she needed something to do.

Haymitch was standing next to her, picking out the clothes Effie had suggested he brought with him. Nodding towards her stomach, Haymitch commented as he handed a shirt of his choosing for her to fold and keep in the bag, "you're starting to show."

Effie paused whatever she was doing, straightened up and walked over to the full length mirror, critically examining herself. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

He frowned having sense that it was a possible trick question.

"I said nothing of that nature. I said you're showing. As in, I noticed a bump. But if you're asking, yes, I've also noticed that you've put on some weight."

She gasped at the honesty of his statement.

"Not fat," he added quickly, "just... You know, gained weight that's all. And that's perfectly normal, read it in your brochure."

"I didn't know you could be so observant and knowledgeable, Haymitch," she smiled at him. "I wish you could come with me for my next appointment."

There it was again – the appointment. He had lost count the number of times she had brought up the appointment. If he didn't know better, it was almost as if she was trying to guilt trip him into staying at Twelve till her appointment had passed but he knew she was just thinking out loud – wishful thinking.

"It's just an appointment, you'll be fine. I've got work to do. I'll call you once in a while, alright?"

"It's different if you're there," she said quietly.

"The last time I was there you ordered me out of the room."

Effie gave him a rueful smile at the memory of Haymitch having his panic attack.

"You can call me if there's anything interesting that the doctor said about the …. twins," he finished.

Haymitch still wasn't used to referring to the babies as twins. He still had not fully comprehended the fact that in a few months there would be two new lives in the Abernathy household.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. When did he begin to think of them as a family unit?

_This was a temporary arrangement_, he reminded himself, _at least until the law is gone_. They are his children but there was no need to implicate himself - especially his feelings - with Effie any more than was necessary. He was only trying to protect himself for when she return to the Capitol.

XxX

District Seven burnt with the heat of the unrelenting midday sun. He had just landed on District Seven two hours ago and was ready to head back to the hovercraft where the air was much cooler. It didn't help that he was exhausted beyond belief after six days of constant travelling. He craved for his own bed and the comfort of drinking leisurely out at his front porch without Plutarch telling him he could not meet people while smelling of liquor.

"I will give you an interview. But you never asked me," Johanna said, crossing her arms in front of her.

The shirt Haymitch was wearing was sticking to his skin. He was uncomfortable but Johanna was oblivious to it. Haymitch downed the glass of water she had provided for him and the small crew he had and took his time answering her.

"I didn't ask you for a reason. I don't want Paylor to think I'm gathering the former Victors to go against her, you understand?"

"It's not her I'm against," she clarified. "It's the law and I only want to speak the truth."

"Let Gale speak on your behalf," Haymitch placated her. "You get along well with him?"

She shrugged and Haymitch had a distinct feeling that he probably wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"Yeah. More or less. He taught me how to set up snares, I taught him a thing or two about axes. I think he likes watching me wield the axe, gave him some sort of thrill," she smirked at him.

"Right," replied Haymitch, refusing to rise up to Johanna's teasing although the images of her and Gale did invade his mind.

"What about your Capitol princess? Read in the papers that she's pregnant," she said. "They're yours?"

Haymitch scowled at her, feeling slighted by her question.

"Of course they're mine," he spat. "What are you trying to say?"

Johanna smiled at him over her shoulders before looking out the window to watch Peeta talking to Gale outside their home.

"You know what it's like in the Capitol before the Games?" she asked. "Sex was a way to pass the time and I think now… Even with the law…"

"Sure, I know about it," Haymitch answered, thinking back to his encounter with Adria Stone.

"So, she's been faithful to you?"

The question struck chord in him. Haymitch tilted his head to the side and watched Johanna as she leaned against the wall, waiting for him reply.

"Yes," he answered off the beat. It filled him with a strange sense of pride to know that he could answer Johanna's question without having to doubt Effie at all.

"And have you?"

Johanna narrowed her eyes at him when he took slightly longer to answer.

"Yes, not that I have to answer to the likes of you or anything like that," he muttered.

"Lucky."

"What's the matter?" Haymitch asked when he picked up the slightly despondent tone in her voice.

Johanna shrugged again and shuffled over to sit across from him. She looked at him briefly before averting her gaze elsewhere.

"I don't know. I think he has someone, but I can't tell for sure."

"Jo – "

"I don't know, Haymitch," she sighed. "We get along - Gale and I - but there's no affection there."

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when he realised he had nothing comforting to offer to the young woman.

Then her eyes blazed with the stubborn familiarity Haymitch was used to seeing during their time as mentors together. Her voice took on a hard edge when she spoke next.

"I want this to end. You end this law, Haymitch. Promise me. And if you need any sort of help at all, I'm here."

He never thought Johanna Mason, hardened by the brutality of the Games - the proud, slightly stubborn and on edge girl from Seven - would ever want such a thing as affection. His mother had told him once that no man could lead a solitary life but that had been his life for more than two decades. It wasn't easy but he had just grown use to it. Perhaps deep within that tough exterior Johanna projected to the world was a woman crying for a little bit of attention and love.

"When are you going back to Two?" Haymitch queried.

From what little he gathered, just like him and Effie, Johanna and Gale had a house in both District Two and Seven respectively. Johanna had refused to give up her home where she had grown up to move to a different district all together. Her house remained and she would sometimes return to District Seven with or without Gale.

"End of the week."

They said nothing for a long while. Haymitch pressed the cool glass on his cheeks, desperately wishing he could take a cold shower. The heat was unbearable. He was desperately wishing for Peeta to hurry with the interview and gather all the information he needed so they could board the hovercraft and return home.

"She's having twins," he broke the silence, more out of the need to distract himself from the desperate need to go home than the need to make small talk.

"You're having twins?" Johanna repeated the questions. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we are. Weird isn't it? Me - a father. Those poor kids."

Johanna laughed. She sat back on the chair, with a hand covering her mouth as she laughed at him.

"You and Effie – parents to two kids at the first try?" she chuckled. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Haymitch pretended to be annoyed. "Stop laughing at me, you idiot."

It took her a while to calm down. "To be honest, I think you'll do fine," she said earnestly. "You'd be an okay father. You've been doing it all these time anyway. Being a father figure, I mean."

Haymitch looked confused, his brows crinkled as he tried to make sense of what Johanna just said.

"It'll be like back then, when you look after me and Finnick, yeah?" she said. A dark cloud settled over her when she mentioned Finnick's name. Johanna and Finnick had been close and had formed a friendship much like he had with Chaff. When she found out Finnick's fate, Johanna's rage was a sight to behold. Haymitch had witnessed it as she blamed herself, repeatedly telling him that if she had been stronger and had passed the test Coin had set out, she could have been chosen to go with the squad to the Capitol. She could have done something to help Finnick and despite repeated reassurance from Haymitch that there was nothing she could have done, Johanna led her life believing otherwise.

"And you did the same with Katniss and Peeta," she continued. "We were your kids, but we're fine now, Haymitch. We're okay. The twins? They're your blood and I'm pretty damn sure, you wouldn't let shit happen to them."

Haymitch clutched his hand to his chest, and with a mocking smile, he said, "your faith in me is astounding, not to mention misplaced."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you've got Effie. She'll be a good mother. I believe in her."

"How so?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow in question.

Johanna did not answer and Haymitch did not press her for one thinking that whatever it was, she probably did not want to talk about it. She surprised him when she spoke up about her imprisonment, a topic that was as sensitive to her as it was for Effie.

"She looked after me and Annie in prison," she spoke quietly. "I don't like to think about it. But there are things you just don't forget. When they electrocuted me that first night and threw me back in the cell, Effie was there. She had not been transferred to a different cell yet. She saw the state I was in and laid my head in her lap. Your Capitol princess looked out for me that night and the days that followed until they ripped her away from us. She tried to stop the bleeding from my wounds even though I knew she knew nothing much about first aid."

"She never told me any of this," Haymitch said.

"She couldn't. I told her I'll kill her if she repeated it to anyone," Johanna grinned. "I might have scare her with my threat of death. Who knows? But she never breathed a word about what happened in that cell to anyone."

"What happened to her in that prison, Jo?"

Johanna looked at him in surprise. "Don't you know?"

"No, I told you she never said anything," he shook his head. "She was in a pretty bad shape when we got her out, that's all I know. I never knew what happened. She never brought it up, I never asked and I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"Sorry, Mitch," she said. He rolled his eyes at the nickname that he only allowed Johanna, Finnick and Chaff to use and get away with. "Can't tell you. It's not really my place. Boy or girl?"

"What?"

"Your kids."

"I don't know," he answered. "Is today Friday? Her appointment is today. Can I borrow your phone?"

XxX

He called her twice and didn't get an answer. The third time he called, Effie picked up when he had nearly given up on her ever answering.

"Hey, Eff," he greeted. "Took you long enough."

"Haymitch!" she exclaimed, sounding so pleasantly surprised that he could almost picture her smiling through the phone. "I'm sorry, I was doing something."

"I'm at Seven; at Johanna's house."

"Oh, right on schedule then," she said. "Oh, say hello to her for me, will you?"

"Sure. So… did you see them on that thing… the scan? You saw the twins?"

"I did!" she said excitedly. "Oh, Haymitch, I saw them. It was so clear. I'll show the sonogram to you when you get back. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow," he said, cradling the phone on his shoulder and glancing at Johanna who was giving him an amused look from where she was sitting. "So we're really having two?"

"You know, Haymitch, it's really nice to hear you say "we". It's like… It's good to know that you've considered yourself to be a part of -," Effie stopped abruptly, suddenly aware that she had said it out loud. "I – Yes, to answer your questions, yes, we're really having two."

Haymitch breathed out. "Unbelievable. And what about the gender? Johanna was asking."

"I don't know. I've decided that I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you sure? I don't know much about pregnancy but don't we have to think about the names before they're born? Logically, speaking? Or is it going to be gender neutral?"

It seemed unlike Effie to not want to be as prepared as possible. He thought that she would definitely want to know the gender of the babies, it would make everything easier.

"I thought about that. We could pick out names for both boys and girls! That would be fun, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think it will," he muttered. "That's double the work."

"Well, if you want to know, you can," she sighed at his reluctance. "Dr. Bell will be able to tell you at the next appointment but just… just keep it to yourself."

* * *

**This chapter has been a pain in the neck to edit. This isn't my favourite chapter by a long shot but I hope you don't hate on this too much! :/ ****I haven't mentioned the law in quite a while and the bit on Johanna was to show that there are other victors/rebels apart from Haymitch that is affected by the law and to show how it's affecting her. As to why she is married to Gale? He was the first person to come to my mind instead of creating an OC to be Johanna's husband. **

**In Chapter Seventeen - Hayffie fight/drama. Do review, it'll make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

It was mid-day when he arrived at District Twelve. His journey home would have taken much longer if it was not for the hovercraft. Peeta had gone off to find Katniss at the bakery, so Haymitch walked home alone.

Much like how it had been when he returned from the Capitol the last time, the front door was unlocked so he let himself in. It always slipped her mind to lock the front door whenever he was not at home, taking her safety for granted since it was only them and the Mellark next door. He had reminded her again and again that since the war, there had been people all over Panem in District Twelve and not all of them could be trusted.

He climbed the steps two at time, determined to give her another earful before he forgot all about the issue with the door. He found Effie attempting to redecorate one of the unused rooms in their house that was right next to their bedroom. Haymitch had only been in it once or twice since he moved into Victor's Village.

She was standing on a ladder with a hand resting on her stomach while in the other, she held on to a paint roller which she was using to paint the walls. Music played softly in the background. He stood frozen on the door way when he noticed the way she was precariously perched on the ladder, stretching as far as she could to get to the top corner of the wall.

"Effie," he called out softly, not wanting to startle the pregnant woman.

Her ears perked at the sound of his voice and turned towards the door. When she saw him, Effie's face broke into a smile. Slowly, she climbed down from the ladder, walked towards the door and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're back," she said happily, looking up at him with her arms still looped around his neck.

Haymitch cleared his throat, surprised at the unexpected hug. Her cheeks turned red. Effie apologized as she hastily stepped back and gave him his personal space.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding flustered. "I don't know why I just … I miss you."

The admission was done quietly but Haymitch heard it nonetheless. He was sure it was the hormones but he did notice a change in Effie ever since he comforted her the day she found out about the news article about them that was published a few weeks ago. Effie was more comfortable around him and was less hesitant about initiating contact between them. He found her leaning on his sides sometimes when they sat next to each other on the sofa or sleeping slightly closer to him instead of at the edge of the bed like she had been doing during the first few months of their marriage.

"What are you doing?" he nodded towards the paint roller in her hand.

"Oh, this?" she lifted the roller still dripping wet with paint and did a little choking noise when she saw the paint dotting the area on the floor that she had not covered with canvas. Sighing, Haymitch plucked it out of her hand, crossed the room to where the ladder was and put it on the canvas that she had thankfully spread before starting to paint on that side of the room.

"I was painting the room."

"That's why it took you so long to answer the phone yesterday," he muttered to himself. "Why are you painting?"

She smiled sheepishly. "The babies need a room of their own, don't they? Do you want them to sleep with us? I don't think you would so I decided to turn this room into a nursery."

"We didn't talk about this," he pointed out.

It was true. The children needed a room of their own. There wasn't enough space in their own bedroom to put up a baby cot much less two for the twins. _And, toys… Children play with toys, don't they?_ Still, he wished Effie would discuss it with him before doing as she pleased. This was his house after all.

"How are we to talk about this when you're always occupied with the law?" said Effie, sounding slightly bitter.

"Are the twins boys?" he asked again.

"No," Effie frowned, "Are they? Did you talk to Dr. Bell already? Haymitch, I told you I don't want to know their gender. Why did you have to -"

"I don't know if they're boys! I'm asking because - why are the walls blue, then?"

"They're not blue! It's turquoise."

"Same difference," he snapped at her.

He ignored her and began to inspect the half painted walls. Haymitch made a noise of disapproval when he noticed that the windows were only half open. If it had been fully opened, the room would have been well ventilated with the fresh air outside blowing in. He shot her an annoyed look that made her stomach drop. Whenever he looked at her that way, it always made her feel like she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked a very worried looking Effie.

"You're not painting the room. You'll stop what you're doing. Don't argue with me," he stated. "Look at the room Effie, it's poorly ventilated and you're here inhaling the noxious vapours from the paint. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing!" she retorted. "Maybe I'm just not doing a very good job of it but you don't have to be so condescending."

Haymitch glared at her. "In your condition, inhaling vapours from the paint is hardly healthy. Why can't you think before you do something?"

"Oh," she said, finally realizing why Haymitch was so agitated. "I – "

"Didn't I buy you some masks a few weeks back? You could have at least covered half your face with it, if you insist on painting the room."

Effie opened her mouth to say something but she realized that when Haymitch started ranting, he could go on forever, very much like her late grandmother.

"And climbing on that ladder? That's just asking for trouble."

She hid a smile. Haymitch may be annoyed her with but underneath it, she understood why he was behaving that way. He cared enough to reprimand her about being negligent and it was one of his odd little ways of showing it. With Haymitch, his actions spoke volumes.

XxX

She listened to him and stopped painting the room. The nursery was barely completed. What little furniture that was originally in the room had been moved out and fortunately for the five months pregnant woman, the room wasn't as dusty and dirty because she had thoroughly cleaned Haymitch's house when she moved in. All she did while Haymitch was away was to wipe the windows and sweep the floor. She had only started painting when Haymitch returned home that afternoon which meant that a majority of the walls were still a dull, with black stains on the white walls.

That night, as they sat down for dinner, they came to a compromise. Admitting that the children could not all fit into their room, Haymitch agreed to her plans to change the spare room into a nursery. He also agreed to do the painting as long as Effie left him alone to paint at his own time and target, without trying to keep him on schedule or breathe down his neck at each turn.

"But you have to get it done before I give birth!" she pointed out.

"Of course, Effie," he said, deadpanned.

"And before the furniture are delivered."

Effie was contented with her role. She would be picking out the furniture and she could already imagine where the cribs would be, and where she would place the chest drawers. She pictured a corner with a rocking chair where she could sit down with a baby in her arms and sing lullabies until he or she had fallen asleep. While she was daydreaming, she could almost see Haymitch watching them quietly, maybe standing over a crib, trying to put one of his children to sleep. She smiled to herself until Haymitch called her out on it.

"You look ridiculous smiling to yourself like that," he said, biting through a chicken drumstick.

Effie wasn't even annoyed. She merely smiled at him and excused herself to make a quick phone call to her cousin, Felix. Together, they made arrangements to have the furniture delivered to District Twelve once she had picked out what she liked.

"Send me the catalogue, will you? I still need to make sure Haymitch is agreeable with what I choose."

XxX

The catalogue arrived in their mail box a few days later. Haymitch was on the sofa with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. He quickly put them down when Effie walked in with a tall glass of her homemade fruit yoghurt and curled up next to him.

Her all curled up on his side was becoming a much more frequent occurrence and it was startling for him to realize that he actually didn't mind it that much. There first time she leaned against him, Haymitch had been puzzled. He pointed out that there were more than enough space on the sofa without her having to sit so close to him and Effie had not taken that suggestion kindly. After a while, he just let it happen even if he felt awkward. She would simply just settle down next to him, take his arm and slung it over her shoulders. Initially, it was so foreign and strange to him that he sat stiff on the sofa until she moved away. He learned to relax over time but he still had no idea what to do with his hands whenever she put it around herself or what Effie expected him to do at all.

"I think this white crib will look pretty against the turquoise wall," she pointed out to one of the pictures.

"Buy something that will be sure to fit into your apartment at the Capitol," Haymitch reminded her. "You can turn the guest bedroom I usually sleep in into their nursery."

Effie went rigid and was strangely quiet afterwards. She snapped the catalogue closed, put it aside, sipped her drink slowly and switched on the television.

"Did you hear what I said?" Haymitch asked, looking down at her curiously.

"I did."

The phone rang but all she did was look at it briefly before focusing her attention back to the show playing on the screen.

"That could be Felix," Haymitch pointed out. "Aren't you gonna pick it up? It could be about the kids' furniture."

"No."

The ringing went on endlessly. Huffing in frustration at the noise, Haymitch untangled himself from her and stood up but the ringing died before he could answer. Haymitch frowned at her. He could already feel the tension building in the room and sensed that something was wrong.

"Now what the hell is the problem? You were excited about getting furniture ten minutes ago. What happened in between to make you act all - "

"Things happened within that ten minutes," she replied brusquely.

He growled. "What? Okay, is this you being pregnant or you being your normal insane – "

Effie put her drink down on the table rather forcefully, crossed her arms and glared at him from where she was seated on the sofa. "I don't want to decorate the nursery anymore. You don't even have to bother painting them. I don't want to buy new furniture or do anything to it. Leave it the way it is!"

"What is the problem, Effie?" Haymitch asked in measured tone. He took a deep calming breath and tried to control his temper. "You're the one who wanted to turn that room into nursery and now, suddenly, you don't? What change?"

"You spoil everything, Haymitch. That's what's wrong. I'm just trying to do something nice and fun, get you involve in it and what did you do? You had to remind me that it's all for nothing because sooner or later we're going to get a divorce! _Buy something that will fit your apartment,_" she mimicked. "Because, of course, what would you need baby cribs for when you're going to wash your hands off us!"

Her chest was heaving and her face was slowly turning red. "Tell me, Haymitch, what's the point of turning that spare room into a nursery? For all I know three months from now, at your next appeal, the law will be dissolved! For all I know, I'll be back at the Capitol giving birth alone! And then I'll be on my own with two children!"

They stared at each other, a silent face off. Effie was on her feet, her hands were fisted and she was shaking. Haymitch gaped at her sudden outburst never having seen her lost her temper so spectacularly like that.

"You won't," he said quietly in an attempt to placate her.

He was angry at the accusation Effie had thrown at him. Of course, he wasn't going to _wash his hands of them_. He was a responsible man and he knew his responsibilities. But Effie was livid and it would only worsen the situation if he were to lose his temper as well.

_She's pregnant, Haymitch. Just talk to her calmly,_ he told himself.

"I won't what?"

"You won't be giving birth alone. I'll be there."

Effie gave a bitter laugh. She moved away from him to stand by the window. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Haymitch."

"I promise. I'll be there when you're in labour, and I'll be there to see _our_ children come into this world."

He reached out for her but she took a step back, eyes glistening as she held on to his gaze stubbornly.

"Effie?"

"I want to believe you. I do. But you need to stop -" she paused and wiped away the tears that she could no longer hold back, "- stop reminding me that this isn't forever."

"I was just trying to be practical, Effs. It will be a waste of money if the furniture won't fit into –"

"No, you're just doing your job. You're just reminding me of who we really are. We're not really a family," she said softly. "We'll never be anything to you because you won't ever allow it."

Her eyes flickered to the long silver chain hanging around his neck; the chain that his girl had given to him so many years ago and one that he still kept close to his heart, quite literally. She gave Haymitch a final dejected look before running up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He slept on the sofa that night.

XxX

Haymitch woke up before she did. He crept up the stairs, purposely avoiding the second step from the top landing that would creak loudly each time it was under any pressure and pushed open the bedroom door silently.

Effie was curled on the bed with a hand resting gently on her stomach. The covers were thrown to the side and even in her sleep, Effie seemed distressed. Her brows were crinkled slightly as if her dreams were as terrible as the fight they had the day before.

Haymitch tiptoed into their bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and towel, and disappeared into the guest bathroom two doors down. By the time he went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, Effie was already awake. She was busying herself in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't drink tea with your meal," Haymitch remarked, "it makes it difficult for your body to absorb iron. I read that in – "

"My book," she cut him off. "I know that but after yesterday, I need my tea."

Haymitch held his tongue and gritted his teeth. When Effie continued to pretend that he wasn't there, he backed out of the kitchen and proceeded to the backyard. Even as he tended to his geese, his mind was preoccupied with a single word Effie had used for the first time in their marriage – divorce.

For all his plans about them separating and going back to their life before the law, he had never once considered a divorce, which was what would most likely happen if his plans were to be successful. He had somehow, in his preoccupation to repeal the law, thought that Effie would simply pack up her bags and return to the Capitol once they were no longer required to be married to each other.

_Divorce,_ he tested the words on his tongue. _We're divorced. I'm a divorcee._ He cringed. The words sounded terrible in his mind. As far as he knew, there were hardly any divorces in District Twelve before the law, odd though it might be. Most of the people in Twelve had grown up knowing each other and they usually marry someone they love. It was not to say that there weren't marital problems but it hardly ever come down to a divorce. Most would just live apart for a period of time and get back with each other for the sake of their children. But if the law was repealed, a divorce was the only way out.

"I'm going over to Katniss' house," Effie announced when she found him at the backyard. Without waiting for a response, she walked off.

XxX

Haymitch was absentmindedly flipping through the same catalogue Effie went through the night before as he waited on the line.

"Yes?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Is this Felix?"

"And who is asking?"

"Effie's husband. Not sure if you remember –"

"Haymitch! Of course, I remember you, you handsome devil," he exclaimed jovially suddenly sounding very much awake.

Haymitch squirmed uncomfortably. _Does he really need to be that way?_

"Listen, I need a favour."

Haymitch didn't like asking for favours. He hated knowing that he was in someone's debt and being in a debt with someone like Felix especially was vexing to him. Still, for Effie's sake, he tried not to let it bother him that much and went on to explain what he needed. Felix was more than happy to oblige.

"I'll see you both in a few days, then!"

With a sigh of relief, Haymitch rested his forehead on the wall only to jerk upright again when he heard the panicky voice of his wife calling for him.

"Haymitch!"

She looked alarmed as she headed straight for him, running in her wedges like a penguin

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help the worry creeping into his voice. He ran his eyes over her body, silently checking for any signs of physical injury that might have befell her. It wasn't the pregnancy then because her hands were not resting on her stomach protectively, something Haymitch noticed she had been doing quite a lot lately.

"You have to come! Katniss is in labour!" she beckoned him, already wheezing and out of breath.

Haymitch stood rooted to the spot.

"Haymitch!" she made a grab for his wrist. "Katniss is in labour. Peeta send me to get you. Hurry, please."

* * *

**I hope that's not too much in a chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, so leave me one :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter! To Ana, I usually post over the weekend**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Haymitch out ran Effie. She was struggling behind him, trying to keep pace and when she couldn't, she called out for him to slow down. That seemed to jolt him out of his single minded focus on Katniss and he doubled back for her.

"Sorry," he said, taking her by the elbow and guided her up the dirt pathway towards Katniss' house.

He could hear Katniss grunting and found her sitting on a chair with a hand on her rounded belly. She was breathing deeply through her nose. Her eyes flickered up when she heard them but no salutations passed from her lips. Effie disappeared into their kitchen and came out moments later with a wet towel which she pressed on the younger woman's forehead, wiping the perspiration off her face.

"Where's Peeta?" Effie asked, sitting down next to her.

"Up – upstairs," she answered through gritted teeth.

Haymitch hovered at the hallway, his eyes fixed on the two women conversing quietly to each other. He was unsure of himself or if there was anything he could do to help. Haymitch stumbled forward slightly as Peeta barreled down the stairs past Haymitch, muttering a quick apology to the startled man.

"Okay, Katniss. I think I've got everything. You've packed all you needed in this bag, right?" he asked, lifting the bag up in his hand to show it to her.

Katniss nodded and reached out for Peeta. The muscles in his arms bulged as he supported the heavily pregnant woman up from the chair and out towards his truck sitting idly by outside the house.

"Do we follow?" Haymitch asked in all the confusion.

XxX

The hospital in District Twelve had gone through some expansion though it was still one of the smallest hospitals in Panem since its population was still considered relatively small despite the recent influx of immigrants.

Peeta wheeled her into the ward before a nurse took his place, disappearing into the double white doors. The sturdy built young man paused in his track. He turned towards Effie and Haymitch and regarded them quietly with his soft eyes. Between him the time he was reaped and now, Effie and Haymitch had been a parental figure to him and their role, whether they realized it or not, became more evident since Peeta lost his family in the bombing. This wasn't just true for him; it was the same for Katniss too, although she treated Effie more like a friend than a mother figure. But he knew how much Katniss looked up to Haymitch. He was glad that they were there.

"I – Will you stay?"

"We'll be here, Peeta. You should go, Katniss needs you."

With Effie's reassurance, he turned towards Haymitch who nodded imperceptibly. Peeta gave them a grateful smile and hurried after Katniss, leaving the pair alone in the waiting room.

Effie was aware that things between them were still wrought with tension since the fight they had and she found it unsettling to be in the same room as Haymitch given the circumstances.

"We should probably have a bag with all the necessities," Haymitch broke the silence. "Like Peeta."

Effie did not answer him. She left his side to one of the many armchairs lining the walls. He sighed quietly, the fight they had the night before weighed heavily on his mind.

"Effie, I'll be there when it's your turn. You have my word," he tried to guarantee her again as he settled down on the seat next to her.

"We'll see," her tone was strained and cold.

She picked up a random magazine and flipped it open, telling him clearly that there was nothing further to discuss. He gave a frustrated growl before moving from his place next to her to find a seat as far away from her at the opposite end of the room.

XxX

There was nothing else to do except to people-watch. Haymitch was on the brim of tearing his hair out of boredom. From his estimation, they had been waiting for the past five hours.

He lounged by the sofa, staring moodily at the nurses and visitors moving in an out of the waiting room, watched the various patients with different ailments walking around dragging the metal pole with their IV hooked on it curiously. He raised a hand in greeting when an elderly old man who had sold him the crackers he bought for Effie passed by the place where Haymitch was slumped ungracefully. Occasionally, his gaze would cut to where Effie was. She had exhausted nearly all of the outdated magazine subscriptions in the room.

Bored of sitting idly around with nothing to do, he wandered around the hospital mindlessly and stepped out to the town centre to get Effie something to eat. When he returned, Katniss still had not delivered and Haymitch grew restless.

"How long is this wait going to be?"

Effie shrugged as clueless as he was. She passed the half-eaten sandwich to him, asking him to finish the leftover over her since he hated wasting food.

He raised an eyebrow but shoved the sandwich in his mouth nonetheless..

"You should eat more," he swallowed the food and commented.

Silence descended upon them again. Outside, the sun began to set and he thought it would be wise for Effie to head home to get some rest before the night falls. He stood up to talk to her the same time the doors swung open to reveal a tired, but very, very joyful looking Peeta.

"I'm a father," he announced proudly, embracing Effie in his arms.

XxX

Except for his younger brother and even then, Haymitch was too young to remember, he had never seen a newborn before. He searched his memories but came up blank. It wasn't surprising considering the reclusive life he led. He took no notice of who was pregnant or who had given birth in District Twelve. It held no significance to him since the child would probably end up dead in a couple of years.

Now, as he peered over Effie's shoulder at the newborn cradled in her arms, Haymitch regarded it with a look of mild interest.

"It's so tiny," he commented.

"_She _is a baby so of course, she's tiny," answered Effie, running the back of her fingers on the baby's cheek.

The little bundle in Effie's arm squirmed and yawned. Effie covered her mouth with a finger and Primrose opened her eyes. They were glazy and unfocused and with a jolt, he realized it was like looking into Peeta's eyes.

"Oh, Peeta, she has your eyes!" squealed Effie, echoing his thoughts.

"I know," the young man nodded.

Effie bounced on her feet lightly, rocking and patting the child until she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. _That seemed natural,_ he noted.

He was not prepared when Effie turned around to face him and held the little girl out to him with a question on her lips, "do you want to carry her?"

Haymitch backpedalled, putting some distance between them. "No. I don't."

Even in her condition, Katniss found the situation comical. From her place on the hospital bed, Katniss snickered at the horrified look on his face.

"You better start learning, Haymitch. When Effie gives birth, she can't be carrying two babies in her arms. You've got to be there to handle one kid," Katniss pointed out and Peeta nodded in agreement.

His eyes darted from the Katniss to the two days old baby. He looked uncertainly at Effie.

"It'll be okay," Effie said quietly so only he could hear. Haymitch was always so self-assured and he could come off as arrogant at times, if his Quarter Quell interview was anything to go by and Effie had found his weakness. He had none of that smug attitude when it came to children.

"I'm impressed you know the ways to handle a baby without dropping her. Where'd you learn this? I don't imagine Games School teaching you any of it; not with all the killing of - " he stopped abruptly and Effie pretended not to hear the last bit. She transferred Primrose carefully to his arms and swallowed thickly. Her heart ache and she found it difficult to accept that Haymitch would bring the past up at such an unexpected moment.

"At the Capitol, I had a couple of friends with children. I learnt from them when they let me carry their child," she refused to look at him knowing that he was trying to catch her eyes to convey to her that he didn't mean to bring the past up. "But I – I don't know how to be look after one."

"She won't break, will she? I read in Effie's books that babies are fragile little buggers," he asked the other occupants of the room. He gazed down at the baby's face all the while not moving a muscle. Haymitch stood still and stiff.

_She looks… odd. Aren't babies supposed to be adorable or is that some kind of myth? I could squish her face, _he thought suddenly. He frowned and wondered why he even had such thoughts in the first place, why he would even want to squish a baby's face. Haymitch trailed a finger on Primrose's cheek feeling the soft, smooth skin_._

"Not unless you plan to throw her around," Effie replied snidely.

He held the baby awkwardly and she must have sensed it because Primrose opened her eyes and started crying. His eyes widened and he looked at Effie for help.

"Take her back," he moved towards Effie. "She's crying. Take her back."

Peeta walked around the bed and effortlessly took the crying child from him. "Don't worry, angel, your Uncle Haymitch isn't used to carrying such pretty little girl like yourself," he cooed and turning towards Haymitch, he said, "you have to relax, that's all. But with practice, I'm sure you'll be ready just in time for when it's your turn."

XxX

There was little doubt that Effie adored Primrose. In fact, she was so smitten she could often be found at the Mellark's house, leaving Haymitch pretty much alone. It had been a week since their disagreement and thinking that she might have cooled down, Haymitch tried asking her again about the nursery. He was wrong; it appeared that she had not forgiven him and held fast to her decision to leave the room as it is.

What was disconcerting to him was the fact that Effie hardly ever spoke to him unless it was necessary – gone was the enthusiastic woman who would tell him stories of how her day went by. Haymitch believed that Primrose was a convenient excuse for her to get away from him, a welcome distraction from their problems.

"You should give the kids time to be with their child. Let them be a family," he said one night watching Effie brushing her hair at the vanity from his place at the bed.

"As if you would know the first thing about being a family," she shot back.

That stung and he was done trying to appease her. Shooting her an annoyed glare, Haymitch stalked out of the room with a pillow and a piece of thin blanket under his arm. He made his way to the spare room, the one she meant to turn into a nursery, and spread the blanket on the floor. Crossing his arms across him, Haymitch turned sideways and went to sleep feeling angry.

XxX

"Haymitch."

He felt small hands shaking his shoulder and he grunted. Haymitch swatted the hand away. "Haymitch, wake up."

It was Effie and she was kneeling on the floor next to him.

"I went looking for you downstairs, I thought you were sleeping at the sofa again."

He rolled over on his back and looked up at her blurry figure. He blinked to clear his eyes. "Too lazy to walk all the way down," he mumbled tiredly. "Why'd you wake me up for?"

"Come back to bed," said Effie quietly. "I'm sorry; I was out of line."

"No. Now go away, Effie, I don't want to deal with you tonight," he said dismissively.

She slipped her hand into his large palm and tugged on it when he stubbornly remained lying on the floor.

"It's not good for your back if you sleep on the floor all night. Please, Haymitch."

He wasn't as young and healthy as he once was, and his back was already beginning to hurt. Pushing himself up, he cracked his neck. Effie picked his pillow off the floor and with an apologetic quirk of her lips she led him back to bed.

In the darkness that enveloped their room, he heard Effie fluffing her pillow and turning uncomfortably on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He felt her moved closer to him, felt the weight of her hand across his mid-section followed closely by her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch," she whispered.

"Hmm," he mumbled, pulling the covers over them both. "I guess I owe you one too."

Effie nodded and waited for the apology but his breathing had evened out.

"Aren't you going to say it?" she asked, jolting him awake.

"Say what?"

"That you're sorry?

Haymitch squeezed her lightly. Effie couldn't see the sleepy, amused smile playing on his lips but she heard him telling her, "tomorrow."

"What do you –"

"Shh, be quiet."

XxX

When morning broke over the horizon, Haymitch was jostled awake by a knock on the door. He knew who was knocking but he couldn't help grumbling to himself about how it was too early for visitors.

"I thought you said she'll be here," Felix said when he realized that Effie was nowhere in the house. He made himself at home as he bustled about in the kitchen pulling off a bottle of Haymitch's whiskey. He poured a generous amount over two glasses and slid one over to Haymitch

"I thought she'd be here," replied Haymitch. "How was I supposed to know that she decided to wander off to town so early in the morning? And if she was here, she wouldn't let you drink in the house."

"You could have –"

"Felix?" Effie called out uncertainly from the hallway.

She popped her head into the kitchen a second later and Haymitch quickly moved the glass of whiskey behind him, out of her line of sight. If she smelt the alcohol, she could simply just pin it on her cousin.

"Darling!" Felix exclaimed the moment he laid eyes on Effie. "Oh, it's been too long!"

Haymitch couldn't help but roll his eyes. Felix flamboyant, over the top behavior was too much for him to take in so early in the morning.

"I've missed you. And don't get me wrong, I'm delighted to see you but what are you doing here? You should have called, I could have -"

He waved her off. "No need for all the elaborate planning and schedule, cousin. I prefer the excitement of spontaneity and I have come to take you away!" he announced. "We're going off to have a good time – you and I – so, hurry along and pack your bags. Bring a weeks' worth of clothes or … maybe more, one can't have too many clothes after all!"

"But – "

"No, buts. Now, go," Felix's hand was at the small of her back as he pushed her out of the kitchen.

Haymitch could see the confusion written on Effie's face. She looked at him for explanation, her eyes silently seeking his approval. He jerked his head towards their bedroom and offered her a shrug.

_Go,_ he mouthed.

"You sure a week is all you need?" Felix asked, turning towards Haymitch.

"Yeah, I can get it done in less than a week," he said and then pierced Felix with a serious glare. "You look after her. If there's anything make sure –"

"I know, I know," Felix waved his hand. He downed his drink and set the empty glass on the sink. "Get Annie Cresta, call you, call her doctor - in that order."

Haymitch nodded; satisfied that Felix knew what to do. "Good boy," Haymitch said, unable to pass up the opportunity to mess up with Felix.

He scowled but Haymitch had already walked out of the room in search of Effie. She was standing in front of her wardrobe with her hands on her hips. Her clothes were strewn all over the bed and she was clearly in distressed.

"I can't do this. How can he expect me to do last minute packing! What if I forget something?"

"Calm down, woman. If there's anything you forget, you can always buy them," he pointed out logically. Haymitch threw some random clothing into her luggage which was already half-filled.

"I don't even know where we're going, Haymitch. What if I packed the wrong things or brought the wrong choice of clothing?"

Haymitch gave her a cynical look and in between her barrage of questions, he managed to help her pack everything. He carried the luggage down the stairs. Felix was not in the house and when he looked out of the window, Haymitch saw him at the geese pen. Felix was squatting in front of the pen and seemed to be having some kind of one sided conversation with a goose.

"What is that idiot doing?" he muttered to himself.

"He's probably just fascinated by your choice of pets," Effie said.

At the door, Effie stopped and turned to face Haymitch. "Was this what you meant yesterday night? Is this is your idea of apologizing to me?" she asked cheekily.

"No, this isn't me apologizing," he said. "My idea of an apology is very different from yours and this is not it."

"How different?" she asked but did not pursue that line of questioning. "Did you call Felix?"

"I did," he admitted.

Effie nodded. "Thank you."

"Whatever it is your cousin had planned for you, have a good time, I supposed. Don't do anything stupid."

Effie laughed quietly and shook her head at his attempt for well-wishes. She had never kissed him good bye before but elated with the thought of spending her time with her cousin and grateful that Haymitch was the one who had called Felix, Effie stood on tip toes to press a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back quickly before Haymitch could say anything.

"I'll see you in a week. Don't turn the house into a dumpster while I'm gone."

* * *

**I imagined Haymitch being a little awkward with a baby since not everyone is a baby-person, hence his standoff-ish interaction with Primrose. Aside from that, I, personally think that Haymitch is the kind that does thing for a reason. So there is actually a reason why he called her cousin and remember that favour in the previous chapter? It will be explained in the next chapter! See you and do review, it would make me happy :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A bit of an early update this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Haymitch raised a hand in a silent goodbye as he watched the two figures growing smaller in the distance from the door. When they finally turned the corner and disappeared from view, he went back in.

His eyes took in the sight before him; his empty coffee mug on the table, the morning's newspaper folded in half marking the page where Effie had last read it before Haymitch even woke up and the dust of silver glitter staining the floor in front of the mirror where Felix had stood to fix his glittery black hair.

Ignoring all of those, Haymitch was acutely aware of the silence that had settled into the house; an empty house - save for him and his geese outside. _Finally_, he smiled to himself, _some much needed peace_. It wasn't like he had not been alone in the house since they were married. He had, of course, when Effie went off to the medicine factory for work but this time, it was different. She wouldn't be coming home that evening. She would be gone for the week and it was by far the longest stretch of time he was in the house without Effie. He looked forward to it.

He sauntered over to the sofa, put his long legs up on the coffee table knowing Effie would not be there to reprimand him and took a long draught from his whiskey glass. It felt good; the freedom to drink anywhere he like in the house without the constant worry of Effie losing the contents of her stomach.

Katniss called the house the next day, wondering about Effie's absence.

"She hasn't been over since yesterday. She alright? Ever since Prim was born, Effie's always stopped by to visit."

"She's away with her cousin. I send her off," Haymitch informed, opening his first bottle that morning.

"Is that you apologizing to her or you having had enough of her and sending her away?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I send her off to take a break, a vacation, if one can call it that. Did that woman tell you everything that goes on in my house?"

"No, not really," she replied and Haymitch could picture Katniss rolling her eyes. "Effie just mumbled something about you being an idiot – what's new? – saying all the wrong things. Don't need to be a genius to know you both fought."

XxX

Considering that it was a Sunday, Haymitch had planned to sleep in. There was nothing that would disturb his sleep – no Effie asking him to get up or the sound of Effie retching in the bathroom or Effie walking around the house doing whatever she does. If Haymitch was uncomfortable with how much his life had turned into a whirlwind of _Effie this_ or _Effie that_ he tried to ignore it; it was easier for them both if he did not acknowledge the fact that Effie had now become an integral part of his life as much as he had become a part of hers.

But for all his planning to sleep in, Effie's alarm rang shrilly at seven on a Sunday morning causing the startled man to jerk awake. The curses flew from his mouth at having his sleep interrupted. He slammed the alarm clock shut, knocking several off Effie's things off the night stand in the process.

There really was no point trying to go back to sleep now that he was awake. Lazily, Haymitch stretched his tall frame across the bed, clearly enjoying having it all to himself. The frustration of not having to wrestle for the covers with Effie in the dead of night lifted his mood slightly. Finally, he pushed himself off the bed, ready to at least begin his day.

Haymitch crouched down on Effie's side of the bed to pick up the few things he had accidentally knocked over to ground. His fingers plucked the sonograms off the floor, looking at them curiously. The last time he saw a picture of a sonogram, there was only one but there were now two additional pieces.

One was familiar to him. Effie had showed it to him before her insane craving set it and so he set it aside. He turned the other two sonograms over and saw the date Effie had carefully written on it. The most recent one was dated about five days ago. He studied the black and white photo, frowning as he tried to make sense out of it. Haymitch compared it with the first sonogram he saw and then his eyes widened in delight when he was finally able to discern the shapes and understood what it meant. When placed next to each other, the two blots he saw on the black background made so much sense since the first sonogram only had one.

_There you are,_ he thought in amazement, unable to tear his eyes away from the picture. He tried to make out the shapes of a leg or a hand or even a head but he didn't quite see it yet_. Perhaps it was still too early_, he tried to convince himself.

The feeling of enlightenment was a strange thing. It was like someone had lifted a visor from his eyes and he was now able to see clearly something that had been hazy before. He was not in denial about Effie's pregnancy. After his initial resistance and shock to the news, he had accepted it. It was difficult not to after he had sat with her months ago on the bathroom floor during one of her morning sickness, got dragged all the way to the Capitol at rude hours in the morning, entered a baby shop for the first time ever in his life and it was difficult to ignore the obvious baby bump under Effie's clothes lately. There was just something surreal about finally being able to see them on the sonograms and knowing that the two different heartbeats he heard at the clinic belonged to them.

With a slight shake of his head, Haymitch tucked the sonograms carefully in front of the picture frame and left the room.

XxX

The can of paint was heavy – was the first thought that crossed his mind. But if a pregnant woman could somehow purchase it and lugged it up the stairs into the spare room, then there was really no reason why he couldn't. The second thought that fleeted through his mind was that he was definitely too old to be painting the whole room. Still, Haymitch was nothing if not determined.

During his teenage years, before his life changed, Haymitch had taken on odd jobs for that extra piece of bread or a block of cheese. He had helped paint one of the houses, a lifetime ago but a middle-age man had shown him the ropes and he was quick to pick up the skills. Haymitch was certain he still remembered the basics of it. In any case, it was just painting - it couldn't possibly be that difficult.

He started by spreading the canvas, covering the entirety of the floor. Haymitch carefully plastered any holes that had inadvertently appeared on the walls and when he had finished touching up, Haymitch began to paint only to be interrupted by Peeta who unexpectedly skittered to a stop at the doorway, not expecting Haymitch to be in that room.

"You weren't downstairs. Was just about to look for you at your room," he explained. "Woah, this will be the nursery, I presume?"

"How'd you – never mind."

"Need help?"

Haymitch gave a lopsided smile - if the boy was offering… why not? Peeta disappeared only to return a few minutes later with an extra paint roller he had kept around from when he set up Primrose's nursery. He had seen her nursery and with a painter for a father, it was beautifully decorated with an exquisite feature wall that boasted bits of the meadows from District Twelve painted on the lower half of the wall. The other walls had a border of purple primroses.

As they went to work painting the room, Peeta told Haymitch how Katniss had seemed so lost when she stepped into Primrose's nursery.

"You could see that she was miles away and I was right. She looked around and turned to me, and said – "Prim would have loved this room". I surely hope so, I thought, and then I realized she was talking about her sister," Peeta smiled ruefully. "She would have pampered my daughter, if things had been different."

Haymitch nodded, uncertain of what to say. His mind wandered to his own family; what would his mother say if she saw him now, if his brother would have wanted a nephew or a niece, or his father… Would the old man be excited to meet his grandchildren if he were alive? He snapped out of his trance when he felt the paint dripped onto his hands. No point wondering about it now, he would never know.

Katniss popped over the next day to see what her boys were up to. She caught Haymitch's eyes and gave him a knowing smile which he returned with a scowl. He thought he would never see the finish line but after one and a half day of hard labour they were finally done. Haymitch sat on the floor in exhaustion, his eyes taking in room which had been made bright by the turquoise walls. He felt immensely relieved that he had completed what he set out to do. It still looked horridly plain, in his opinion, so unlike Prim's nursery.

"Is this why you sent Effie away?" Peeta asked, wiping his brows with the back of his hands.

Haymitch spared Peeta a glance. "No," he lied.

"Oh. I just thought … I send Katniss to the bakery whenever I painted Prim's room. Didn't want to risk her inhaling the smell, you know?"

He watched Peeta clearing the area; putting the lid back on the paint can, collecting the paint brushes and rollers they had used and peeling off thin layers of adhesive tape off the walls which they had put up earlier to prevent the paint from smearing. Whether he felt as though he owe Peeta for his help or simply because he needed to unload it off somewhere, Haymitch found himself telling the boy the truth.

"We fought about this room," he said slowly. "I said something - made her angry enough that she didn't want to turn this room into a nursery any longer. It was her idea in the first place and I guessed, I must have pissed her off real bad. Don't bother, she said."

"So why then?" Peeta gestured towards the room and the dirty brushes in his hand.

Haymitch shrugged. "Kids gotta sleep somewhere – might as well make it as nice as possible. Effie may be angry now and say not to bother but I know her. She'll only complain later on. Between her complaining and little buggers crying, it''ll only make me insane."

"Ah, you send her away with her cousin so that you could work on this room without her knowing, then? Somewhat like a surprise, I supposed? Never thought you capable of it," Peeta teased.

"A surprise?" Haymitch asked, looking affronted. "Of course, not! Who do you think I am? I have no business planning surprises for anyone."

Peeta smiled. "Why don't you just admit that maybe you feel guilty? And you're trying to make things right?"

"So what if I am?"

"That's a start," Peeta nodded, coming to a stop in front of a blank wall by the window. He looked at it in a way that only an artist could, picturing things Haymitch couldn't see. "You know the meadow I painted over Prim's room? I could do something similar here."

"Not the meadow. Effie would want something different than Prim's room."

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's got to be something gender neutral. Why wouldn't you want to know the gender?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Not me - her," he answered.

When Haymitch returned to the room, he had a bottle in his hands. Leaning against the window with his legs crossed at the ankle, Haymitch watched Peeta working diligently on the designs.

"You ever wondered how you're going to tell your daughter about you and Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"The Games, the Rebellion. They'll find out…. School…. History classes. They'll come home and they'll ask questions. And what do I say?"

"The truth," Peeta paused to look at him. "That you fought to make things better, you're still fighting to make this world better."

He scoffed. "That'll be a hell of a conversation, won't it? Telling them they only existed because of a fucking law."

"Haymitch…"

"What'd I say if they ask why I killed people? Cause I needed to survive?" he sneered. "Sounds selfish. What about their mother? Her role in the Games. Too much, isn't it? I'd be surprise if the twins would even consider us their parents when they found out the shit me and Effie had done."

"We did what we had to do and they're your children, they'd understand. It won't be easy. They'll have a lot of questions, no doubt, but those were things in the past. It's a better life now, one without the threat of death over their heads. They'll understand," Peeta asserted.

He said nothing to that instead Haymitch greedily sought the comfort of the alcohol in his hand desperately trying to quell the uneasiness that was slowly taking over.

XxX

He counted the days.

It was something he never realized he did until he caught himself sighing out loud when the blasted calendar on the wall informed him that there were still a few more days before Effie was due to return. Instead of enjoying the peace, Haymitch was restless.

The quiet irritated him as much as Effie's shrill voice did. It was odd not to hear Effie's soft footsteps walking around the house or hear her quiet private conversations with the twins. He was told that it was important to create a bond as early as possible and had gone so far as to insist that the twins could hear her and would be able to recognize her voice.

"They'll recognize yours too if you only speak to them, Haymitch," she had said.

He gave an undignified snort and shot her an incredulous look, whispering under his breath about how she had gone mental.

Effie did not forget about him. She was too well-mannered to completely ignore him while she went out to enjoy herself. Effie had called the first day to tell him that she had arrived safely. Since the few times he was away from Effie during his trip to the Capitol, conducting the interviews at the districts and now this, he realized that it was different listening to her voice over the phone as compared to having her around, watching her hands move wildly about her whenever she tried to make a point or the emotions playing across her face as she talk to him.

He remembered all too well the first few months of their marriage. There was surprisingly little conversation between them, something he was grateful for considering Effie's propensity to go on and on at times. The change in their relationship was progressively slow as they learnt to accept the other's presence in the house and especially so since she became pregnant and he was dragged into this foreign world of morning sickness, and unpredictable mood swings. She began talking to him; it started with her telling him about her day at the medicine factory and pointing out random facts about the baby growing inside of her. While his sarcastic, dry wit were not ideal conversation materials but it was still better than having a husband who did not talk to her at all.

XxX

His fingers felt for the empty space next to him and his eyes flew open. Haymitch fumbled for the knife he kept in the drawer at the night stand - Effie had forbidden him to sleep with his knife under the pillow for fear of accidentally stabbing her stomach whenever he was startled awake – with his heart beating frantically in his chest. It took him a while to remember that Effie was safe with Felix and that she had not been taken while he was sleeping. Instead of the usual nightmares he had lived with for nearly all of his adult life, having his wife and children taken away from him seemed to be a recurring nightmare lately.

His movements were automatic, driven solely by the adrenaline still coursing through his blood as Haymitch threw his clothes into a duffel bag hurriedly. With a soft click of the door behind him, he set out to meet Effie.

He didn't make it far. He was about five minutes' walk away from his house when Haymitch came to a sudden halt. _What are you doing?_ The voice sounded harsh in his head, its tone mocking. Haymitch wasn't sure what he would tell her. He had a nightmare? Gritting his teeth, Haymitch spun around and walked back inside.

Haymitch was furious with himself. Instead of taking off like that because he had a nightmare, he should be counting the hours he had to himself before Effie returned to pester him once more. With nothing to do and in an attempt to get rid of the images from his dream, the glass of whiskey found its way into his hands and no sooner had he made himself comfortable on the sofa, the phone rang.

"For fuck's sake," he grumbled loudly. Haymitch tensed as waited for the admonishment that always followed whenever he cursed - "The babies can hear you, Haymitch!" – but only the persistent ringing of the phone echoed throughout the house.

"Yes?"

"It's Effie," Felix gushed over the phone, his voice void of the ever present optimistic tone that Haymitch found annoying. "You better come quick."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of Haymitch-centric but it's unavoidable. I've more or less written the next few chapters and things will get pretty interesting then! In the meantime, leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter ... or what is wrong with Effie?**

**Thanks for reading, and all your reviews, not to mention putting this story on alert/favourites. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

Haymitch swore - loudly. On hindsight he should have asked Felix for more details but he hadn't. He hung up the phone with the single-minded focus of getting to her.

He stubbed his toe on a table leg in his rush and hopped around looking for the duffel bag he had carelessly thrown earlier. He wished Effie was here, she'd tell him what to do. Snatching the bag from the hallway, Haymitch slammed the front door behind him only to double back in a hurry to lock it.

By happenstance, he passed by Katniss who was walking home with her hands in her pockets.

"Tell Peeta to feed the geese. I got to – "

"Why are you in a rush? What's the matter?"

"I just gotta be somewhere alright. Effie.. I don't -" he broke off, shaking his head hurriedly and left Katniss on the street. "I'll call!"

He arrived in time for the 11.00 a.m train. It had just pulled into the platform when Haymitch skidded to a stop in front of the ticket booth, breathless and gasping for air. Once he boarded, Haymitch waited impatiently for the train to depart, shouting out of the window towards the conductor on duty when he had enough.

"Nobody's getting on anymore, move the damn train!"

"The train runs on schedule, not on your whim and fancy," the pudgy man retorted with a frown.

Haymitch growled in frustration but otherwise paid no more attention to the train conductor walking leisurely on the platform with his green flag.

He alternated between fidgeting restlessly and staring out of the window moodily with his silver flask in his hand all throughout the journey accompanied by terrible thoughts of what could happened to Effie. Half the day had gone by before he finally arrived in District Four. Stepping off the train, he stood erect in the middle of the platform as he tried to orientate himself to the unfamiliar surroundings. It was not how he remembered it from the last Victory Tour but it was expected – much of District Twelve had change, too, post-rebellion.

Annie's house was not near the train station that much he knew. Other than that, Haymitch had no inkling as to where she stayed and he resorted to asking a teenage boy with a pick-up truck for help.

"You know Annie? Small woman, about this size," Haymitch held out his hand to somewhere below his shoulder, "with a little boy named – "

"Sure I know her - the Victor. Finnick's wife."

"Yeah, yeah," Haymitch nodded. "Can I get a ride to her place? Urgent business."

XxX

Traffic moved slowly – the streets were choked with people walking about leisurely, laughing and talking without a care in the world.

"Come on," Haymitch growled in frustration, reaching over to honk angrily at the crowd. They threw him a dirty look but parted to allow the truck to cruise past them. The boy must have felt intimidated by Haymitch because he said nothing. "Do they have a death wish, walking on the streets like that?"

"It's a small street," the boy explained. "Besides, it's normal. It's the time of the year again."

"What time – oh don' t bother explaining. Just drive," Haymitch instructed, too distracted by thoughts of Effie to concern himself with whatever was going on in District Four at the moment.

"Mrs. Odair's house is not far from here – that one that's been painted sky blue – best if you get off and walk. Might get you there faster."

So he did as the boy suggested, finding no fault in his logic. Haymitch jostled and weaved among the crowd until he finally reached Annie's house and then he broke into a run, a singular thought occupying his mind.

_Effie._

XxX

Annie's house was surrounded by brown picket fence. Haymitch had to walk all the way around before he reached the front gate since he came from the back. He did a double take at the familiar petite figure in a red layered sundress with a hand resting on the fence talking to tall, slender woman. Haymitch hurried along and came to a slow stop just outside the front gate the same moment the woman turned her head to see the newcomer.

She shielded her eyes against the sun's glare and squinted at him. "Haymitch?" Effie asked. There was no denying the astonishment in her voice; she was as surprised as he was.

Effie inched forward to unlock the bolt, swinging the gate inward to allow him in.

"Mitch?" her companion asked, stepping up next to Effie.

He recognised Johanna's voice but he barely even looked at her. All his attention was focused on his wife. When he had received the call, Haymitch had expected something bad judging from Felix's tone. While he tried not to let his mind conjure up images of Effie in various terrible state of pain or danger, he was not expecting her to be on the front lawn with the hem of her red dress billowing around looking as if she was about to go out and have a good time.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, you're allowed to be wherever you want but … I thought…"

The worn out duffel bag he was carrying dropped on the ground with a thud. He strode over to stand in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders.

He shook her lightly. "What happened?" he asked in a strain voice.

"You're hurting me," Effie protested, pushing his hands off her. "Nothing's happened – let go, Haymitch."

He released his grip and dropped his hand before it fluttered up again to cup her cheek. He brushed her hair back, holding her an arm's length away as he raked his eyes over her, looking for signs of physical injuries, an act he seemed to be doing quite often lately.

Effie was startled by his rare display of gentleness which was in such contrast with the way he had gripped her in his panic. She covered his hand with hers, looking at him with a look of curious concern.

"Haymitch, are you alright?"

"Me?" he frowned. "You sure you're fine? That you're absolutely okay?"

Effie nodded slowly, still not quite understanding the picture. His eyes soften; the tense muscles under her hand began to relax ever so slightly.

"This is all very touching," Johanna's sharp voice severed the moment and as if he finally realized that he had an audience, Haymitch dropped his hand hastily and stepped back away from Effie. "But will you care to explain why you suddenly decided to drop in, Mitch?"

He cleared his throat; his eyes flickered from Effie looking at him questioningly and to Johanna looking considerably irritated as if Haymitch had just interrupted her in the middle of something important.

"Felix - Effie's cousin – called early this morning and – "

"Oh, that son of a bitch," Johanna exploded. "FELIX!"

She stormed up the stairs into the house and shouted for him. Effie and Haymitch exchanged a puzzled look. Despite the obvious relief, Effie could tell that Haymitch was annoyed; a muscle jumped in his jaw, his grey eyes were focused on Johanna's back as she angrily shouted for Felix. Haymitch took Effie by the elbow and guided her towards the house, trailing after the irate younger woman.

Felix appeared from behind one of the doors looking mildly irritated at the commotion. He pushed his dark hair away from his eyes, this time the ends of it glittered blue with strange blue highlights all over his hair. He was holding on to a mascara stick and glared at Johanna impatiently.

"Johanna," he drawled, "can't you see that I'm busy? You may not understand the need to keep yourself beau – Oh, Haymitch! Well, well, hello there, handsome."

He sauntered over to Haymitch but Johanna was quick to cut him off and block his way.

"You cheated," she hissed, putting her hand on Felix's chest to stop him. "You called Haymitch at District Twelve and you told him Effie was in some kind of trouble, didn't you?"

Felix had the grace to look affronted at Johanna's accusation.

"I did not cheat," Felix gasped.

"Then why is Haymitch here?" Johanna demanded. "Because I sure as hell haven't done nothing."

Felix smirked.

"Ah, I see what this is about. You're mad that I beat you to it. Does that answer your question then? I don't deny calling Haymitch but all I said was "It's Effie. You better come" and here he is," he smiled, gesturing towards Haymitch.

Haymitch frowned, trying but failing to keep up with the conversation. "What the hell is going on?"

"Felix, what did you do?" Effie asked, sounding tired.

"I didn't do anything!"

"That scumbag cheated is what he did!"

Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. "If one of you don't start explaining, I swear by my unborn children, you will regret –"

"I thought I heard your voice, Haymitch," the sweet voice that could only belong to Annie punctuated Haymitch's threat. Everyone turned to look at her as she transferred Finn from one hip to the other. "So which one of you won the bet?"

"I did," Felix answered smugly.

Johanna crossed her arms and stalked off to the corner of the room, glaring at Felix all the while. He rolled his eyes at her. Haymitch demanded to know what was going on but he refused to have it from either Johanna or Felix claiming that they were acting far too childish for someone their age.

Effie shuffled to the nearest seat, taking Finn by the hand and settling him next to her. Annie began talking, explaining to Haymitch about the Annual Family Fishing Carnival in District Four. It was one of the many post-rebellion events meant to gel the citizens of Panem together, to introduce each other's culture and way of life. It was open to everyone from every district but Haymitch had never been to one and with so many things going on after the Rebellion, this one slipped his radar. She told Haymitch how the men would bring in their hauls from the sea to be sold to the public at the most cheapest of price, the various programs that was held during the three days carnival - a fishing competition, a booth to showcase the woven by the locals and according to Annie, the best part was the singing and dancing held each night.

"Yeah, that all sounds interesting Annie but what's that got to do with anything," Haymitch said.

"Oh, don't tell him," Johanna groaned from her spot by the window.

"These two – " she nodded towards Johanna and Felix, "- thought it would be fun to see who could get you to Four. They heard Effie saying that it would be nice to have you around."

Haymitch glanced at Effie who turned bright red at Annie's words.

"You're not much of social person and they knew if they were to invite you over for the carnival, you wouldn't come. So they made a bet to see which of them have enough persuasion skills to convince you to visit," Annie said. "Whatever Felix did, it worked, apparently."

Felix grinned and took a bow, unaware of Haymitch stalking towards him. He grabbed the unsuspecting young man by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Do that again, Felix, and you'll see why I won the Quarter Quell," he hissed.

Felix gulped. He looked at Effie for help but she was content to sit back and watch him sweat a little. "I – She's not harm. She's fine. I was… it was just a bet, love, nothing personal. Won't do it again."

"Don't call me that," he said, releasing his hold on Felix the same time that Effie's small hand curled around his arm.

"That's enough, Haymitch," Effie said softly.

He turned to glare at Johanna.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "But I wasn't going to lie and tell you that Effie was in – "

"That was the only way I could think off!" Felix defended himself.

"I can't stand the sight of you two," he scowled.

XxX

Effie led him out of the house, hoping it would calm him down. They walked the short distance to the beach with Effie keeping close to him.

"Still angry?" she asked after a while. "You don't have to be so harsh with him, Haymitch."

"Harsh? He got off lightly. You have no idea the panic he put me through," he snapped.

"Alright, you're still angry, then," she stated calmly. "I'm okay, Haymitch. Everything's fine."

He nodded but did not say a word. Haymitch tugged her hand silently as they walked along the beach going further and further away from Annie's house.

"This… I don't think it's about the bet Johanna and Felix had," she voiced out. "You used to have bets with Chaff before, don't you? This is something more."

Effie stopped and because he was still holding on to her hand, Haymitch jerked to a stop, too.

"You don't understand," Haymitch said, his voice caught in his throat. "You're under my protection – you and the children. I can't – If something happen and I wasn't there to … It would be like them all over again."

He stared out over the sea, watching the waves lapping gently on the shore. Effie bit her lips, wondering how best to talk with him about it. She didn't need to ask who he meant. She knew he was referring to his family, the ones he couldn't save because he was powerless. His family had always been a delicate issue. He hated talking about them with her; a small part of him still felt that her people were accountable for what happened to his family. But if he was trying to protect her and the twins the same way that he felt he should have protected his family… Effie couldn't help speculating if he considered them a part of his family? It was too much to hope for so Effie tried not to dwell on it too much.

Haymitch steered her over to a large boulder, asking her to sit when he saw that she had gotten breathless. He looked at her curiously.

"Is that normal?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "Walking makes me breathless now."

"You should have said something."

"I'm fine… Just need a little rest," she reassured him. "Haymitch… About your –"

"I don't want to talk about it, Eff."

She fell silent. It was always like that with him whenever his family came about. Effie was curious about his family; she wanted to know what they were like, what kind of woman his mother was to him and his brother, the kind of wife she was and if there was anything Effie could learn from her but he never seemed to want to talk about it. They've been married for nearly a year – eleven months and 17 days, she counted the days – but she only knew his mother's name because she had asked Greasy Sae and even that made her feel wretched because she couldn't just go to her husband to ask him about it.

Effie brushed her hair with her fingers and tied it into a bun, frustrated with the way the wind was blowing her hair all over the place. Haymitch look amused as she struggled with the hair band.

"Will you stay?" she spoke over the howling of the wind. "Now that you're here, will you stay with me? Elias – that's my cousin, Felix's brother – he owned a resort here. He offered me a room but I didn't see the need before but… now that you're here maybe… It's the peak period now what with the carnival and all but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Although, I have to talk to Annie – it might drive her crazy having Johanna and Felix in her house without me."

"Why's that?"

"You've seen them in the same room," she said. "From the first day they met, they can't seem to get along. There's always something they disagree about."

"I can imagine. Felix gets on everyone's nerves," he muttered darkly. Then he smirked. "Don't they remind you of someone?"

"Who? Oh, you mean us? We're not so bad, are we?"

"I send you here with Felix… Johanna?" Haymitch asked, ignoring Effie's earlier question.

"Oh, Annie informed her I was coming. I don't think her husband paid much attention to her so she was more than happy to be here to visit. She calls this a reunion … in a more favourable environment. Better than Snow's prison, was what she said."

If Haymitch did not like talking about his family, Effie had a strong aversion to the topic of her imprisonment and generally avoided talking about it. He could see how it made her uncomfortable even now. She wriggled her toes and then dug them into the sand before pulling it out, the sand grains slipping between the spaces in her toes. She repeated the actions, over and over.

"Stop," Haymitch said placing his hand on her knee, distracted by what she was doing.

"So, will you stay? I don't want you to do something you don't want to… Especially, since… given the circumstances on how you came to be here so it's perfectly alright if you don't – "

"I'll stay. You can stop rambling," he said. "Somebody needs to keep Felix in line."

Her face lighted up in a radiant smile. "Thank you! Oh, this is wonderful. We can go to the carnival! Annie promised it'll be fun."

Haymitch groaned loudly. "This is like a vacation I never wanted."

"This is like the honeymoon I never had," Effie laughed.

* * *

**So Effie's safe :)**

** There'll be a little fluff in the next chapter and ... what's fluff without some problems, yes? But that's in the next two chapters, I think.**

**Anyway, do review! & thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

Felix spent the morning with his arm crossed, sulking to himself as he watched Effie and Haymitch preparing to leave Annie's house. He was less than thrilled when he found out that they would be spending the remainder of their time in District Four at the resort - with a room catered to them courtesy of his brother.

"This is Elias," Felix stressed. "He probably has something up his sleeve."

"He's your brother," Effie pointed out. "Don't be so hard on him. People change; maybe he has. He offered me a room when he found out I was here but it was only just us, Felix. Now that Haymitch's here, he was nice enough to offer it to us again. It would be rude to deny his offer of hospitality the second time. Besides, you won't be alone in Annie's house and we'll all be going to the carnival together!"

He scowled. "That's exactly it. You're leaving me here with that woman," he jerked his head towards Johanna who was spinning Finn around in a dizzying circle.

From his place against the wall, Haymitch watched Effie rubbed her temple in exasperation before looking up with a patient smile on her face. She rested her hand on his shoulder and spoke to him quietly. Felix's expression changed. He looked abashed and with a resigned shrug of his shoulders, he enveloped Effie in a hug and kissed her cheeks.

Haymitch smirked. "Played the guilt card with him, did you?"

He was quick to help her with her luggage, holding the door open for her.

"I did and he did made you panic, didn't he?"

Haymitch was informed by the clerk at the check-in counter that they would be staying in the seaview room. The porter talked at length about the grandiosity of the room as they rode the elevator up to the third story of the resort. The room was spacious with a huge king sized bed in the middle of it and beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. There was a sliding door with glass panel installed that led to the balcony which overlooked the sea. Effie _oooh _and _ahhhh_ in appreciation and the porter swell with pride as he deposited their bags.

Effie stood out at the balcony, her hair whipping about her face, looking serene as ever. She was mesmerized by the scenic nature, something that she was deprived off while growing up at the Capitol and discounting the meadow, District Twelve did not have such a beautiful view as this. Haymitch had to pull her away from the balcony when he saw her shivering slightly from the sea breeze with only her thin dress for protection.

"Nothing much to watch," he reported as he sat at the edge of the bed, flipping through the channels.

"You don't even bother switching on the television back home," she laughed, shaking her head at him. "And that's probably a sign for us to go out more instead of staying in."

"This is a good room," Haymitch stretched across the bed. "A waste to spend it outside."

"Oh, Haymitch, a little socialization won't kill you."

"It won't, perhaps. But all the same, I'd rather stay in today," he replied, walking over to inspect the contents in the mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of beer after discovering that there wasn't anything stronger than that and adjourned to the adjoining balcony.

Effie moved to join him after making sure that she was sufficiently bundled up.

"Finnick grew up here," he nodded towards the sea. Finnick crossed his mind more often now that he was in District Four. The thought of Finnick not being there to see them in his hometown for something other than a Victory Tour left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"And it's here that his son will learn what Finnick had. Annie always said that he loves the sea as much as his father did."

The rhythmic sound of waves against the shore was soothing to them both. Haymitch stood over the banister looking out over the distance. He could make out tiny figures of people hurrying about preparing for the carnival that was due to begin tomorrow. They were erecting up tents and banners, setting up booths all around and there was a group of men by the shoreline putting on the last coat of varnish for their wooden boats before the sun sets in.

He turned to point something out to Effie who was lying on the lounger and his lips quirked at the sight of her. She was fighting to stay awake, nodding off once in a while only to jerk upright again. The silence was suddenly punctuated by Effie's sharp intake of breath. She gripped the armrest tightly, a slight grimace marring her face before she let go a second later. Effie gave him a pained smile and shook her head.

"You alright?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about," she waved her hands dismissively.

His eyes lingered on her, not quite believing what she said but did not want to press her for answers at the same time.

"Haymitch? We should think of names."

"Too early, isn't it?"

"I don't think so. I'm just worried that we won't have enough time to decide on names before they're born. And - it's even more daunting because we have to think of four names!"

"Four?"

"Yes, four. Two for each gender."

"No one's asked you to keep the gender a surprise, so good luck there, sweetheart."

Effie blinked at him in surprise and smacked his arm with the thick book she was clutching in her hands. She muttered something about how he should also be involved in the naming process. He said nothing as he plucked the book out of her hands to see the front cover. It was a book of baby names and the pages were creased as though Effie had gone through it multiple times, some were dog-eared.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Research?", he teased.

XxX

They formed an unlikely group as they made their way to the town centre for the first day of the carnival.

Annie, despite the smile on her face had a faraway look in her eyes. Nobody needed to ask to know who she was thinking off. Effie looped her arm around Annie, glad that even if their bond had been forged in the unlikeliest of place, she could still call Annie her friend.

"Finnick would have loved this sort of things," Annie spoke quietly so that only Effie could hear. "He would have shown off his fishing skills with the trident at the fishing competition to Finn, I'm sure of it."

"That would be an unfair competition, wouldn't it?" Effie laughed. "He would win."

Johanna and Felix were hissing to each other under their breaths, probably finding some fresh new insults to lob at one another. Finn was sitting on Haymitch's shoulders since he was the only one amongst them with the required strength to bear the boy's weight and gifted with such a vantage point, Finn became their navigator as the group weave amongst the crowd.

"Uncle Mitch," he began, "the popcorn booth is on the right."

"Don't call me Uncle Mitch. I'm not a Mitch to you, my name's -"

"Haymitch," Annie chimed in, "don't bring him to the booth. No popcorn, not before lunch."

"Sorry, kid - mother's order."

"Oh, Finn - game booth! Want to give it a try?" Felix asked. He hurriedly gestured for Haymitch to put the boy down and with a side-long glance towards Johanna, he said, "Adios, I'm out of here!"

"I can't stand him," Johanna stated out of the blue.

"He grows on you," Effie laughed. "You couldn't stand me either, remember? Back when… Anyway, look where we are now."

"It took years to like you, Trinket," Johanna muttered.

"You and I both, Jo," Haymitch added.

The town centre was bursting with activities and packed with people. From their accent, the majority of the visitors were from District Five and Six, being the nearest districts to Four but there were also those from the Capitol. Haymitch spotted them from a mile away. They wore the nicest clothes and the most insane hats he ever laid his eyes on – hats being the latest trend in the Capitol at the moment according to Felix.

"Trinket, do you own a hat like that?" Johanna pointed to a wide brimmed floral hat as the woman walked past them.

"It's rude to point, Johanna."

"You two enjoy yourself," Annie said suddenly, pulling Johanna away from the pair of them.

Johanna's protest was swallowed as they disappeared amongst the crowd. Effie stood staring after them unaware that Haymitch had moved closer, trying to shield her as best as he could from the rowdy crowd.

"Anything you'll like to see?" she turned towards him.

He looked around, noting the various booths surrounding them but his eyes were drawn to the shore, to the cluster of boats he saw the night before.

"That way," he nodded to his right, steering Effie away from the crowd.

XxX

"Honestly, Haymitch, if instead of drinking, you spent your time working out doing some sort of housework, you would have managed this far more easily," Effie grumbled.

_How dare she,_ he glared at her angrily.

Haymitch wiped his brows with the back of his hands and looked up at the sky. The plain flannel shirt he wore was at the bottom board of the traditional wooden boat and his white undershirt was soaked with sweat. The muscles in his arms were burning and his long strands of hair were matted to his face. He was seriously questioning his judgment at that very moment; it had looked so easy but it felt nothing like it.

He wasn't the problem, he decided. It was Effie. If she had stayed behind and not insisted on coming along then he was certain he would have fared so much better. As it was, it looked like he was doing all the hard work trying to row the boat back to shore.

"Effie, it's not that difficult," he began with surprising restrain. "Follow what I'm doing. Paddle your oar the same time I paddle mine. We were taught by the same person. It's not that difficult, sweetheart."

"My arms are aching. I've never done this before," she complained.

That did it. He lost his temper. "Then why did you insist on coming with me?!"

"Because… Because I wanted the experience! And I'm pregnant, Haymitch, you can't expect -"

"Don't," he warned, his eyes narrowing a fraction. "Don't play the pregnancy card."

Effie opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She adjusted her hold on the oar and tried to match her pace with Haymitch.

"I thought it would be fun," she muttered after a while.

"Yes, we're certainly having fun - stuck in the middle of the sea," he glanced around, at the large expanse of water surrounding them. They were not too far from shore. If he could just coordinate with this hopeless woman, then perhaps, they could make it back soon. In the distance, he could see two figures waving at them – Felix and Annie.

Haymitch shook his head. How did his simple intention of just taking a curious look at those shiny, wooden boats turned into such a disaster? Haymitch had stood with Effie at the shoreline, with his arm around her shoulders, watching the boats row out to sea as the locals demonstrated to the visitors the way to row a boat. He had the sudden urge to be on one; to understand why Finnick loved the sea so much.

With a word to Effie to stay put, he approached one of the local men who was more than happy to have someone so genuinely interested in something he was passionate about. Shouting over his shoulder, he told Effie that he would be back soon. They pushed the boat out to sea and just as Haymitch climbed on board, Effie was there, announcing to him that she would very much love to join instead of being stranded alone.

Effie was a useless companion.

"We'd never make it back," Effie whispered despondently, turning around to look at the local man sitting on the stern sheet behind her.

He chuckled in amusement. He looked to be about Haymitch's age, with tanned skin and popped out veins running up and down his sinewy arms.

"Not to worry - this is why I'm here. Perhaps you've had enough, Miss? Let me have the oars. I'll row the boat back with your husband. Best do it soon before the water turns choppy with the change of tides."

Her demeanour changed and Effie became positively smug.

"See Haymitch, we're not stuck. They're not stupid enough to let us take the boat out without a chaperone – Oh!"

"What?" he asked sharply. He wanted to row the boat out to sea and back to shore on his own. Maybe it was his pride getting in the way but he wanted to have that sense of accomplishment.

"Your hand - give me your hand."

Haymitch looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Before he could say anything, she had already grabbed hold of his hand. Effie pressed his palm flat against the side of her stomach and Haymitch jerked it back in surprise.

"It's alright," she coaxed him, reaching out again.

He let her guide his hand. Haymitch searched Effie's smiling face, his brows furrowed with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"It's odd," he said more to himself.

"It's them."

"Hello," he whispered, his voice scratched against his throat. Rather awkwardly, considering how this was the first time he was addressing the twins, Haymitch said, "it's me."

Something moved beneath his palm. He flexed his fingers and barked out in surprise. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. In a daze, he looked at Effie who had laughed at the way he introduced himself and then to the man rowing the boat studiously on his own since Haymitch had abandoned his oars.

"I just felt them move," he announced to the man unnecessarily.

He received a smile in return.

XxX

Her fingers skimmed the surface of the water as Haymitch painstakingly rowed the boat back with the help of the man after the excitement had died down. They hit the shore just as the water began to roll in big waves. All around them, Haymitch could see other people getting off the boat.

"I need a massage. Maybe I'll get room service, I saw that they have such –"

"You will not," she cut him off. "The masseuses are all women."

"So?" he asked as he helped her off the boat.

Effie splashed unceremoniously on the water and grabbed on to his already aching shoulder to steady herself. He gave a sharp hiss and an exasperated sigh.

"Here I thought the esteem Effie Trinket was more elegant."

"Excuse me, but it's difficult to balance myself when I'm pregnant with your children," she retorted. "And why couldn't he let us off at the shoreline?"

He held her hand as they waded out of the water. It was barely up to their knees but Effie certainly took a long time to walk out. The hem of her dress was wet and she was shivering. She stopped suddenly, her hand pressing against her abdomen. Haymitch gave her a sharp look noticing that it was the second time since he arrived that she had been in some sort of discomfort. He said nothing still.

He chose to indulge her and answer the question. "I have a feeling that he thought it'll be funny to see a woman such as yourself with her expensive sandals and dress ankle deep in sea water, wading out like a helpless penguin."

Haymitch knew that was not the reason. The man and some of his friends had rowed out again to the sea and if the boat had hit the shoreline, he would have the arduous task of pushing it back into the water. They were laughing and challenging each other as the waves crashed against their boats, rocking it unsteadily. _Thrill seekers_.

"Penguins do not wade out of – "

"Look at what I caught!" Johanna jogged towards them holding a fish up by its tail. Finn trailed closely after her, holding a small fishing net in his hand and a pail filled with guppies he had caught at the man-made canals for children. "You should try fishing! It's interesting – oh wow, look at that Abernathy, never thought I'd say that."

"No, thank you," he muttered, "I do not have the patience."

"You just spear it! It's like embedding my axe on a tree branch. Except this one thrashed," Johanna's eyes gleamed with excitement. Effie took a step back, involuntarily. It was times like this that she could see the victor in Johanna seeping out and how that same manic determination had saved all of their lives while in prison - Annie, Johanna and herself.

"We could grill it whole," Annie suggested, approaching them with Felix peering curiously over her shoulder.

"Good idea, I'm hungry." Haymitch said.

"Eat that?" Effie asked. "But – "

"Are you certain that it could be eaten?" Felix questioned the group dubiously.

"Did you misplace your brain somewhere?" Johanna demanded impatiently. "It's a fish, of course, it could be eaten. I understand that back home, since young, you had everything cooked and served on a silver platter but -"

"Jo," Haymitch warned. She was treading on thin ice, mocking his upbringing.

"What?" Johanna asked before turning to Felix once again. "You've never saw a fish before it was cut into those ridiculous, nice little fillet before, have you? Well, this is how raw fish look and smell. No need to look so disgusted, pretty boy."

"You're possibly the meanest person I ever had the unfortunate luck to meet," Felix scowled; his hands went up to fix his hair, in what Haymitch noticed had become his characteristic gesture whenever he was uncomfortable.

Effie covered her hand over her mouth and began to dry heave. "The smell's awful."

"She's right," Felix jumped in. "The smell will cling to my clothes. I'll have you know that this is haute couture. It's specifically tailored for – "

"Think fast," Johanna said suddenly and threw the fish towards Felix who gave a shrill scream and instinctively caught it. The look of pure horror dawned on his face when he realized that he was clutching a dead, wet fish. There was a wet patch on his expensive shirt.

Johanna smirked. Effie stared in shock, her eyes shone with pity at the way Felix look. Finn, thinking that the adults were joking, laughed and pointed at Felix. Annie smiled sympathetically and moved to take it away from him. Haymitch shook his head, wondering why he was stuck with the whole lot of them.

He tugged Effie by the hand and led them away. In the background, they could hear Johanna and Felix squabbling.

"What if your children bickers like them?" she whispered.

* * *

**I didn't want to do my assignment, so I did this chapter. **

**Something's going to happen in Chap 21! Wait for it :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

From what little he gathered through the one-sided conversation Effie was having with Katniss on the phone, the change in scenery was apparently "good for him". According to Effie, it relaxes him and smoothened out the worry lines on his face. Haymitch frowned when he heard that, pressing his fingers on his face tentatively as if to check for the said lines on his forehead before he caught himself and scowled in Effie's direction.

"It looks like he doesn't quite agree with what I'm saying," Effie laughed into the phone. "Hold on."

She passed the phone to him, patted his arm with a smile and moved towards the vanity to fix her hair.

"You burnt yet? How's the tan working out for you?" Katniss teased.

"Shut up," he growled. "How's the kid?"

"Which? I can't tell the difference, anymore. You used to call us "the kids" but there's Prim now. So you're asking after Peeta or Prim?"

"Your little angel," he clarified, using the pet name Peeta had given his daughter.

"Not so bad; needs to be fed every few hours as is the case with all infant," she said with a tired sigh. "We're not getting enough sleep. You and Effie better enjoy yours before sleep became a luxury you can't afford."

Haymitch barked with laughter. "Sleep has always been a luxury I can't afford, sweetheart."

He didn't to explain it. Katniss understood nightmares well enough by now.

"Peeta's been feeding my geese? Don't forget to water Effie's apple tree," he added when he saw Effie mouthing about it to him.

He passed the phone back to Effie once he was satisfied that his birds would not starve – they may be mere animals but he kept worrying about starvation knowing how terrible it felt. He vowed that the twins will never know the meaning of the word.

Haymitch tapped his fingers against his knees, impatiently waiting for Effie to end the phone call but soon gave up when realised that she had so much more to share with Katniss about her experience with the boat and the grilled fish Annie had cooked for them which then led to the discussion of Johanna's fishing abilities. With a shake of his head, he went ahead to have breakfast without her.

"I have a list of names," she announced suddenly, easing into the seat across from him.

His eyes flickered up at her as he poured the whiskey into his tea, stirring it carefully before he gave a reply. "Of course, you do. You have a list for everything."

She wrinkled her nose as the smell of whiskey wafted up to her but otherwise said nothing. Now that she was well into her second trimester her sense of smell was not as sensitive as before which was something Haymitch was secretly rejoicing in. He swatted her hand away when she reached over to straighten the collar of his linen shirt. The buttons of his shirt were mostly undone exposing the thin shirt he wore underneath it. When he moved, something glittered at the edge of her vision. She knew what it was without having to look up. Effie had mastered the art of turning a blind eye to his silver chain.

"Thaddeus?" she asked, tapping her pen against her list once they were done with breakfast and had retired to the balcony. "Louis?"

"No and no," he replied. He leaned back against the lounger and closed his eyes, feeling the sun's heat on his face.

"Caesar?"

"Seriously, Effie?", he cracked an eye open, the grey irises of his eyes were a shade lighter in the morning light. "No."

"Why not? Most of the Caesars I know are great individuals, successful in their career – happy, jovial, free-spirited." She sighed and settled down at the end of the lounger where his feet were crossed at the ankle. "Haymitch, please take this seriously. What we name the twins are important. There's a saying at the Capitol – _nomen est omen."_

"What's that mean?" he asked, reaching over to take his drink off the side table.

"The name is an omen. For example, I know of a judge whose name is Justice. She's from District Five."

"What's your name mean?" Haymitch inquired.

"Well-spoken."

Haymitch choked on his drink. "Well, the saying's bullshit and you're the living prove. Hardly well-spoken, are you?" he muttered. "How many times have you said something inappropriate, hmm?"

"In my defense, there were cultural differences. How was I to know what was acceptable in the Capitol was considered offensive in the District?"

He squinted at her. "You sure Euphemia isn't a word for ignorant or something? Cause you sure were."

Had he said that five, maybe ten years ago, Effie would have been greatly offended but as it were, she knew he was only teasing – his voice was light and held no cruelty to it.

"I'd like to think that I've changed," her eyes flickered up to his before gazing down on her list. "I know myself; the person that I was, where I came from and I've accepted it. Really it can no longer be used to hurt me."

He threw her a grin and gave a curt nod. "Good."

What she just told him was testament to Effie's healing spirit; she was slowly learning to distance herself from the stigma of what it meant to be from the Capitol, especially one that was so involved in the Games, and not allow it to trouble her that much. There will always be those who will not yield and forgive; who will continue to torment her for her past but if she learnt to stay resilient and blaze through them, those words will mean nothing after a while. There were of course moments of vulnerability where it became too much for her and she would keep to herself, not that he could blame her. She couldn't be strong all the time and she will never forget the past. Still, it filled him with a measure of relief to know that Effie would not allow that to destroy her completely.

"What about Hamish, then? Spelt with an I-S-H… without the Y," she went on, trying to get them back on track. She twisted the wedding ring on her finger nervously, waiting for his reply.

Haymitch shot her a disgruntled look. "That's just my name spelt differently. Absolutely not. You're not naming one of the kids after me."

"You're the father… I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Effie, I am unique," he winked. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes, silently counting to five. "Okay, in all seriousness, the poor child will only be confused. Imagine it, sweetheart – imagine you and me, in bed at night and you're shouting my name because," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "well, we all know why you'll be shouting my name in bed. Now, the little bugger next door will be wondering if you're calling for him. You know what I mean?"

"HAYMITCH! You're absolutely appalling."

He snorted, convinced that he had made his point across. Truth was he would not burden his child with a name like his. There was nothing to be proud of in his name. He'd done nothing in his life except to fail the people who relied on him and drink his time away, and that's not a life he would want his child to have. _Nomen est omen,_ he shuddered.

"Let's put it this way, Effie. If they're girls, I'm not naming one of them Euphemia, you can be sure about that. Well-spoken? I'd be damned. She'd probably talk my ears off."

Effie crossed out the names on her list that Haymitch had so vehemently objected to.

"Alexander? Tristan? Hansel? Nicholas?" she looked up briefly to gauge his reaction. "Haymitch, I'm nearing the end of my list! There has to be something here that you at least like."

Haymitch stared up at the clear sky above him, blinking slowly as he think. He brought the drink to his lips and paused, looking at the drink in his hand curiously.

"Martini… Martin," he said.

"Did you – No! We're not naming one of my children after an alcoholic beverage!"

He chuckled and his eyes fluttered close. Effie was furiously flipping through the pages in her thick book, muttering to herself under her breath. Then he heard the book slammed shut.

"Let's try the girls, maybe you'd be more accommodating," she announced and Haymitch resigned himself to his fate. "Lily?"

"That's a flower. Are you taking… a leaf out of the Everdeen's books?" he asked and laughed at his own joke.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Aria?"

He shrugged. Effie beamed at him. A shrug is better than an outright rejection.

"Alright, next - Luna?"

"Moon."

"No? Okay, let's see," she bit the edge of her pen. "I've got … Athena? Maryse? Ella?"

He shook his head at each suggestion which made Effie frustrated.

"Oh, Elfie!"

His eyes narrowed. "It's no better than Euphemia. That's too close to _your_ name."

"What's your problem?" she asked in frustration, chucking the pen at him. It bounced off his chest and clattered on the floor.

"Nothing," he replied, pushing himself off the lounger. He brought his half empty bottle of drink closer to Effie who scrunched her face and pushed it away. Undeterred, he pointed to where the liquid level was. "I try not to make important life decisions until I've drank below a certain line… see here, I'm getting closer. And, since it feels like you're just throwing names at me from the book – "

"I am not throwing names at you! I've carefully chosen the –"

Haymitch shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Shut up. Listen, Effie, you're having twins," he pointed the fact out as though Effie was missing something vital all these while. "Two kids. And there are two of us. I don't see what the problem is – you name one and I name the other."

"Haymitch, do you think this is a game?"

"It's not?" he asked in mock surprise.

Effie threw her hand up in frustration. She was mumbling to herself, calling him all kinds of names he never thought was ever in Effie Trinket's vocabulary.

"Careful there, sweetheart. We wouldn't want the twins to pick that kind of language, do we? I thought they can hear you?" he needled her, watching her face grew red with anger.

"I've had it with you, Haymitch. Is sweetheart the only name you're capable of?"

"I could do princess – princesses? – if they're girls. I'll get back to you on the boys." Haymitch laughed and curled his fingers around her wrist when she made to move away. "Thought you wanted a surprise," he murmured.

"What has that got to do with their names?" she demanded crossly.

"Let's just keep the names a surprise. We each choose one and when the time comes -"

"I don't think that is a good idea at all. I mean, it's nice that we each get to choose a name but – what if I don't like your choice? That's why we're discussing names, so we both like what we choose."

_Ah, there it is. She doesn't trust me,_ he thought in amusement. _And she shouldn't – not after Martini…_

"My strategy is to wait for him … or her to be born and see what fits," he told her truthfully.

"Haymitch!"

"Fine, give me the book," he held his hand out.

"Two names, Haymitch - a boy and a girl. You have three months," she said in her authoritative, bossy tone – a tone he had long associated with Effie reaching the end of her patience and wanting him to get things done quickly which, during the time of the Games, would usually end up with him talking to a sponsor trying to raise funds for his tributes.

Haymitch shook his head and snorted to himself once Effie handed him the book and left the balcony. He felt sorry for the twins already. She would be one hell of a taskmaster.

XxX

Later on that day, he found her propped against the headboard, on his side of the bed, diligently flipping through the book on baby names he had taken from her earlier. She didn't even look when up he announced that he was going over to check the bar at their resort.

"You want anything?" he asked.

"Lemon cheesecake," she replied, chewing the end of her pen.

He scrunched his face. "Where the hell do I get lemon cheesecake?"

"I don't know, Haymitch. The restaurant next to the bar, maybe?"

"This – It's not another craving, is it?" he sounded almost fearful. Her eyes sparkled in amusement when she looked up from her book. There was a teasing smile on her lips.

"I don't know but I would really love a cheesecake."

He was sure it was a craving. It was nine at night and as far as he knew, Effie had a rule about not eating past eight or a few hours before bed time at least – something about digestion and maintaining her figure. He turned a deaf ear when she tried explaining to him once.

"If there are no cheesecake –" he started anxiously.

"There will be. Don't come home drunk or you'll have to stay at Annie's," she replied simply.

Haymitch took a detour and instead of the bar, he went searching for Effie's cheesecake. He wouldn't have a peace of mind until he had a slice of it in his hand. It didn't take him long. There were two restaurants within the vicinity of the resort and while the first had cheesecake, it wasn't the one Effie wanted. He found the requested lemon cheesecake at the second restaurant and had it packed in a box.

With that in his hand, he finally made his way to the bar. He realised the problem he faced now – he couldn't stay long because Effie was waiting for him to return with the dessert. He frowned to himself as a thought crossed his mind. If it wasn't a craving, it was possible that she had asked for it so that he wouldn't spend all night at the bar. _Smart._

"Mr. Abernathy," a smooth, velvety voice called out over the din of the packed bar. Haymitch turned in his seat to see a man in a sleek pressed suit walking towards him. "Elias Lewis. I'm glad to have met you here."

He recognized the name even if that was the first time he met the man. Haymitch shook the proffered hand.

"Thanks for the room," he said, tipping his glass towards the man. "Effie loves it."

Unlike his brother, Elias was all brusque and business-like. If Felix was tall and dark, then Elias was stocky and pale. His thick blond hair - probably the only family resemblance he had with Effie - was combed backwards. He wore a tightly knotted red tie over a pale pink shirt and Haymitch resisted the urge to loosen the tie – it looks terribly suffocating. While Felix boasted those high cheekbones and a sharp angular face that boded well with his lean frame, Elias's features were stern and he held himself rigidly in a very formal manner. His face was slightly chubby and rounded with a pair of deep-set eyes that looked far too intelligent it instantly made Haymitch wary. There was an air of haughtiness surrounding his presence.

"I'm glad to hear that," he bowed his head. "It would be an honour if you could join me."

He gestured towards a private room at the back of the bar. Haymitch shrugged and followed him, not wanting to offend the man whose hospitality had made Effie nothing but happy. A woman appeared behind the curtains and poured them each a drink before leaving them alone with a curt nod from Elias.

"I heard that you've had the misfortune to make my brother's acquaintance," he swirled the drink in his hand.

"He's not too bad," Haymitch found himself speaking up for Felix since he wasn't there to defend himself. He had a feeling that those two brothers had more going on than the normal sibling rivalry.

Elias gave a derisive chuckle. "You don't know him the way I do. The boy's nothing but a handful. Just a trouble piece of…I am responsible for him but he wouldn't listen to me. If he could just follow in my footsteps, he would have a far better life. Anyway, enough about him," he waved his hands, indicating his desire to move on to a different topic when he was the one who broached it. "I heard of your work with the law or should I say against the law? It's fascinating, I must say."

Haymitch didn't reply.

"I build this resort with my wife," he went on, "a joint venture, if you will. She's a small little thing, but brilliant, brilliant mind. I'd thank the law for throwing her in my path but you're not the law's biggest fan, are you?"

"Can't say I am," Haymitch muttered. He had gone nearly a week without the law on his mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be reminded of it now of all places.

"Effie's a good catch, all things considered," Elias replied. Haymitch raised an eyebrow which Elias either did not notice or chose to ignore. "Now, my wife and I, we're thinking of an expansion - to District 11 in particular. Their lands are far and wide and there are potential for future attractions there. I would go into details but it would bore you," he laughed softly. "The crux of the matter is that my business partner is prepared to accept a lower percentage of the share provided that …"

There was a pause. Haymitch tipped his glass back and walked over to the various decanters of drinks on the table to pour himself another. He took his time and when his glass was filled, Haymitch turned around to address Elias, wondering for a moment why he was being told things that had nothing to do with him. It was even more puzzling considering that he had only just met the man. Haymitch wasn't a businessman but even he knew that it is not common practice to discuss some business plan with a complete stranger unless… There was something that Elias wanted from him… or Effie.

"Yes?"

Elias smiled and Haymitch's fingers clenched instinctively around his glass. He did not like the way that man was smiling. It was like he knew something that Haymitch did not.

"Effie. My business partner wants her."

* * *

**This chapter was initially over more than 5,000 words but I cut it off because I got tired of proof-reading. The rest will be in the next chapter. Oh, and there's no conclusive decision on names because I haven't/couldn't come up with one (or two, really). I'm not opposed to you guys throwing names suggestion at me.**

**Thanks for reading and for following/liking. Do review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Longest chapter by far! Phew.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Beyond the private room, the noise from the bar faded into the background. He stared at Elias who returned the look in a calculating manner, seizing Haymitch's reaction to his announcement. Haymitch could hear the roar of blood in his ears, the pounding of his heart in his ribcage and his breathing began to slow down.

He blinked, bringing himself back to the present when Elias moved, dusting the non-existent lint from his expensive suit. He cocked his head to the side and regarded Haymitch calmly; the smile never left his face. It was as if the man spent his time on a daily basis informing people of things they find difficult to accept that the absurdity of their situation no longer bothered him.

"What?" Haymitch asked, finally finding his voice. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"I disagree, on principle, of course. He is talking about another man's wife. He did, however, bring up an interesting point."

"And what's that?" Haymitch growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"You're trying to repeal the law. And I think you've raised some valid points in your argument - this law is flawed. I don't see how much longer the government can keep it around. I'd give it another year or two - enough time to draw up the paperwork and smooth out the details of my expansion and by which time, I hope, that Effie will no longer be your wife. I understand that the divorce process might take a while, but we'll cross the bridge when we get to it."

"Listen here - I don't care about some business expansion. Effie's got nothing to do with -"

"But she has everything to do with his proposal," he exclaimed, the crack in his cool and calm exterior was finally palpable for Haymitch to see. Elias' expression was bordering on annoyance; at the possibility of Haymitch not understanding the point he was trying to convey. His annoyance was short-lived, though, because in a blink, his demeanour changed and the easy smile was back. "My business partner seems to have taken a vested interest in your wife. I am not surprise. He has been harbouring some sort of feeling for her since he first saw her as an Escort a few years ago. It is quite sickening really the way he talks about her and he asked after her often enough. It doesn't help that I am her cousin. Anyway, I am her family and I have her best interest at heart. Once there's no more law, he is her best chance."

"Her best interest? Her best –"

Haymitch swallowed, trying to get the words out but it felt like there was something choking him. His muscles were tensed as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Haymitch clenched his fist and jammed it in his pocket, trying hard not to punch this man in the face.

"Yes, Mr. Abernathy, her best interest. You don't want to be in this marriage," he stated confidently as though he knew exactly Haymitch's every wants and needs.

"You said you're family? Where were you when she was captured? Where were you when -"

"We all did what we did to survive and I thought Effie had betrayed us. She was fighting for a better life for everyone, I can see that now. Panem is so much better, if you don't take the law into consideration. I see business opportunities everywhere I go."

"She is the mother of my unborn children," Haymitch's fist slammed against the counter, "not a business opportunity!"

"Now, now, there is no need to be angry," Elias said, trailing the rim of his glass with a lone finger. "It's commendable, really, the fact that you're worried about your children even if you do not want the mother. Well, you shouldn't. I have his word that they would be taken care and well provided for – a home, luxuries, good education in the Capitol, anything and everything that a child would need."

"You're mad. You're insane."

"Am I? I'm a businessman and the way I see it, this works out well for all parties involve. I haven't gotten to the best part yet – if you agree to this, you will receive assistance in repealing the law. Anything at all. He will see to it that the law gets repealed at soonest."

"Oh? If he has that much power and influence, then why hasn't he been trying to repeal the law?" Haymitch sneered. "If he was so interested in Effie, why did he not petition for her all those months ago?"

"He couldn't," Elias said simply. "And to answer your first question, Mr. Abernathy, he is not affected by the law so he sees no need for him to dirty his hands before this."

"I know the President. We fought side by side and if what I say couldn't sway her or the Council, how is this… this man," he spat out, "planning to achieve that?"

Elias smirked and clapped Haymitch on the shoulder.

"There is always a way," his voice dropped to soft dulcet tone. He paced the room with his hand clasped behind his back clearly lost in his own world as he began explaining to Haymitch. "I'm not asking much of you. I want you to keep doing what you do – get rid of the law because the sooner the law is repealed, the faster you and Effie will be divorced and when that happen, I can sign the business agreement with my partner. "

"Sign an agreement to give Effie over?", he asked sceptically, the disgust was written clearly on his face. "Effie's a human being, not something you trade-off for a business transaction. Those are my children and I will not have them raised by another man."

Haymitch slammed the glass in his hand on the table and turned abruptly. He's heard enough and if he had to stay a second longer, there was no guarantee that he would be able to control his actions.

"Funny," Elias spoke quietly but his tone made Haymitch stopped dead in his track on the way out. "If - and that is a big if - you could achieve dissolving the law without any aid and when you're both divorced, did you really think that she is going to remain alone? That she would raise two kids in the Capitol by herself while you live out your days in Twelve? I am assuming you will do the right thing and let Effie have the full custody of the children. That she will not find another man eventually, to settle down with for the rest of her life? That this very man could possibly be raising _your_ children?"

His insides turn cold. Haymitch clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the verbal assaults Elias was launching in his direction. Images upon images of a happy family, one that he was not a part of flashed before his eyes. He saw two toddlers, squealing and running towards the arms of another man who picked them up as easily as if they weighed nothing and spun them in circles. He could hear them laughing and his heart ached.

Haymitch longed to hear the sounds of their laughter. That would be a welcoming change from the familiar sniffles and sobs of terrified children he was supposed to mentor for over two decades. Haymitch didn't even know he could yearn for something he never had but … he wanted to make those children laugh, for a change; to be the reason his children were smiling.

"We all know who you are, Haymitch," Elias went on, switching to his first name as if to insult him even more. "You may have spearheaded the Rebellion but you're still a drunk and there is a man here, someone I know, who can take better care of my cousin. What difference does it make, really? You find being married to Effie so abhorrent that you had to go before the Council and beg them to end it, so why wouldn't you let her go?"

"Because she is his wife, you blithering fool! And he loves her," the voice stated vehemently. "It's not just about them, don't you see? I don't expect you to understand but he's doing it for everyone else implicated in this law. He is not you – Haymitch is not selfish."

Both Elias and Haymitch turned towards where the voice came from. Haymitch watched in surprise as Felix parted the curtains and walked in. How long had he been standing outside listening to their conversation? Felix's eyes were bright and hard as he glared at his brother with unbridled contempt.

"Felix," Elias greeted smoothly. "You must not know love if you think he loves Effie. Don't meddle in things you don't understand, little brother. Didn't mother tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Mother's dead," Felix snapped. He must have been on the receiving end of Elias' condescending tone often enough that Felix was immune to it. He laughed mockingly when his brother's expression turned thunderous. "Perhaps it is you that don't understand. Life's more than a contract on paper, more than a business acquisition but I supposed, you've sold your soul long ago to be able to comprehend the depth of human emotions."

During the short time that Haymitch knew Felix, he had never heard him talking so coldly to anyone before. Later on, when he was calm, the event of that night would force Haymitch to re-evaluate what he knew of Felix as a person.

Felix brushed passed Haymitch towards his brother and the movement snapped Haymitch's senses back in place. He held out a hand to stop Felix's march and spun around, advancing steadily towards Elias.

"I find being _forced_ to marry abhorrent. I said nothing about my opinions on Effie," Haymitch said. Despite the anger he felt, the tone of his voice was calm but deadly and if Effie was here, she would have advised Elias to flee. With Haymitch, it was always better if he explode; shout and scream his heads off because then his wrath will not linger.

Elias must have missed the threatening timbre in Haymitch's voice because he simply smoothened out his tie.

"You seem to think there's something I want out of you… I don't. The only way to keep Effie is to stop trying to go against the law. You don't have any claim to her once the law ceased and you're divorced, you realised that, don't you? But as Felix had pointed out – you're not selfish. You'd do it for everyone else you think is suffering under his law and therefore, you'd continue fighting it and you'll lose her," he smirked knowing he had Haymitch exactly where he wanted him.

Felix lunged for him but surprisingly, Haymitch was the one to hold him back. Elias looked at Felix coolly.

"Your wife and children will have a far better life, one that I'm not quite certain you're capable of providing. You may stay in the room for as long as you wish, of course, I'm not that petty."

With that, the pompous man left the room.

"You nearly killed me for less!" Felix exclaimed indignantly. "You're going to just let him walk away? Come on, Haymitch, show him why you're a Victor."

"Never pick a fight on another man's turf - always find neutral ground," Haymitch muttered distractedly, releasing his hold on Felix. "This is still his property. How'd you find me here?"

He staggered over and sunk on the sofa suddenly feeling inexplicably exhausted.

"I came here to see Effie, actually. Thought I'd swing by the bar for a drink or two and then I saw you following him in here and well… My brother's always been an ass. I've been stuck in painful conversations with him before. It bores me. So I thought I'd spare you the pain and rescue you from his presence. I … I'm sorry, I overhead it," he shook his head. "Let's get out of here."

XxX

They sat on the stairs at the back of the resort drinking from the many bottles of liquor Felix nicked from the private room in Elias' bar before they left. Felix had given him a wicked smile, mumbling under his breath that Elias probably wouldn't even notice the missing alcohols.

"He's not a bad person," Felix said suddenly.

"Your brother? I don't know if he is human at the very core of his –"

That made Felix laughed. "Not my brother, no. His business partner. Klaus Adler. Smart guy, not as ruthless as Elias but a businessman is a businessman - he knows what he wants."

"And he wants Effie," Haymitch pointed out bitterly. "Seems like the man's been obsessed with her for years."

Felix shrugged. "She does have a reputation - former escort to the Mockingjay, one of the surviving rebels and let me tell you something, Haymitch. In this new world governed by your people - by rebel leaders - having someone who was part of the Rebellion would definitely boost his standing in society. And with such a status, it's easier to conduct business. Getting it so far?"

"Yep, the politics isn't lost on me," Haymitch said, sickened by how some people could mix business, politics and marriage into the same equation. He realised then that despite his appearances and the way he conduct himself, Felix was not as superficial as he made himself out to be. He definitely knew the way things work at the very least and since Haymitch was dealing with people from the Capitol, he was discreetly relieved that he had Felix on his side. "Your brother mentioned something … that Adler couldn't petition for Effie under the law. He wasn't affected by it."

"He isn't, not by a long shot," Felix shook his head. "Infertile was what I heard and a damn shame, too. He likes children and children love him."

That made sense all of a sudden. The basis of the marriage law was to repopulate the country. Therefore, there was no way Adler's application for marriage would be approved especially if the woman was found to be healthy and fertile. The law would have assigned any woman he was interested in to a man who could give her a child.

"That's why…"

"Yeah," Felix nodded. "Effie and the twins come as a package, I supposed, if you want to think about it as clinically as that. He could raise the twins from infancy. I don't doubt Elias when he said that Klaus would provide for the children."

"There are war orphans he could adopt," Haymitch pointed out.

"Sure, but he isn't going to raise the child alone, is he? He'd want a wife and the law's taken all the woman with child bearing abilities to be paired with…" he trailed off but Haymitch knew what he wanted to say. "Since he's obsessed with Effie, he might as well… He's as much a victim of this law as you are, if you think about it."

"Yeah, but excuse me if I'm not about to suddenly sympathise with this man," Haymitch grumbled. "But if he could help with the law –"

"You're not honestly considering it, are you?" Felix was appalled.

Haymitch exhaled and took a long swig from his drink. "We need all the help we can get. The second appeal's coming up and honestly… I don't know how that's going to go."

"You understand what you're saying right? You accept Adler's help and you're going to owe him one and there's only one repayment he'd ask for."

"I know," Haymitch hung his head, accepting the bottle of gin Felix pressed into his hand. "But you're forgetting something."

Felix turned. His green eyes bore into him, waiting patiently.

"Your brother's right. I have no claim over Effie once the law's over."

"Then stop fighting the law," Felix answered.

Haymitch scoffed. "That's out of the question. I started this so I'm going to finish it. Even if I don't, someone else will definitely do it. The country fought through a Rebellion, they'll fight through a simple law. It's just a matter of time."

"You're right," Felix agreed. "If you give up, that Mason girl will take your place. She said being married is suffocating."

"And she's right," Haymitch agreed which earned a glare from Felix. He was surprised Johanna would tell Felix something as personal as her marriage. He thought they couldn't stand each other. "Look, Felix, whatever that happened tonight stays between us. Effie doesn't need to know any of it. Not yet, at least. The stress it'll put on her pregnancy…"

"Yes, of course."

Haymitch nodded in appreciation. He mentioned about checking out of the resort, refusing to spend another minute in Elias' hospitality but Felix shot it down.

"You have to act normal! If you leave and move back to Annie's place for the remainder of the carnival, Effie's gonna ask why. Best if you just stay put and max out Elias' hospitality. Go to dinner, get room service, use up everything in the mini-fridge, you know?" Felix took a breath before the manic excitement in his voice died down. "I'd tell you not to worry about this - that Effie will never agree to Adler - but Elias and Adler didn't get to where they are by giving up so easily. Keep her close, Haymitch and she might just surprise you."

XxX

Haymitch stayed up with Effie that night, sharing the lemon cheesecake he bought for her. He tried to pay attention to the movie they were watching and to Effie's little comments here and there about the plot but his mind was elsewhere.

"You're distracted," she stated.

"Hmmm?"

She let out a breath and twisted around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Who said there's anything wrong?"

"I don't know…" she shrugged, "you just seem distracted is all."

"You told me once that Felix and his brother were the only cousins you could stand," he began. "You're close to his brother as you are with Felix?"

Effie was startled by the sudden question and he knew why. He seldom asked after her family since he never wanted to talk about his own. To Haymitch, as long as he kept his nose out of her family affairs then Effie didn't have the right to ask about his own.

"Elias, Felix, my sister and I went to school together. He's the same age as my sister and they were very close. Sometimes I envy their relationship. Anyway, he's like… this older brother I never wanted," she laughed. "We were close while growing up but Elias drifted from us and Felix couldn't get along with him. It was difficult. Elias' always busy but we'd get together whenever we could, before the Games started each year."

"An older brother…" he repeated in a breath. "So… whatever he says, you'll listen to him? If he gives you advices or…suggestions…"

"Why… Why are you asking me that?" she frowned.

Haymitch shrugged. "Curious."

"You're acting very strange since you got back from the bar," she remarked. Effie fluffed her pillows and pulled the covers to her chin. "I'm going to sleep. We have to meet the rest early tomorrow. Goodnight, Haymitch."

She kissed his cheek and turned to her sides. Haymitch switched off the bedside lamp but he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to get the whiskey because he would not be able to think clearly if he was drunk and he needed to think things through.

XxX

His skin was sticky and Haymitch was in a general state of discomfort. His sore muscles from all the rowing he had done the day before had not lessened before he strained them again carrying Finn on his shoulder at the carnival that morning.

His only relief came when the group of them retired to the beach in the afternoon and Finn took off running into the sea, already a natural swimmer like his father was.

"Not one for swimming, Haymitch?" Annie asked as he sat down next to her on the mat.

He shook his head. His eyes never strayed from the group of them soaking in the water. He watched them like a hawk, feeling mildly concerned that Effie might drown. He could not quite recall if that woman ever learned to swim and if she went under, he did not have faith that Felix would be of much help; Johanna maybe, but not Felix.

Effie was dressed in a one-piece dark blue swimsuit with her baby bump protruding out for everyone to see. Johanna was baring too much skin which was not something he had not seen before. She had stripped naked on a few occasions; her way of intimidating and introducing herself to any new Victors previously. After four years of being in the same Victors lounge witnessing such a thing, Finnick and him had worked out a system. Finnick would give him advance warning whenever he thought Johanna was about to introduce herself and Haymitch would make himself scarce.

Effie wasn't swimming as much as just standing with the water around her, splashing Finn in the face. He could hear her laughter whenever the boy returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm.

"Enough swimming, I believe it's time I let the creativity in me shine," Felix said over his shoulders and plopping down on the sand. He began building sandcastles much to everyone's amusement. "You know, Annie, I've never done things like this back home."

"Then you should come by more often," she replied. Haymitch could tell that despite his rather odd personality, Annie genuinely liked Felix. Then again, this was Annie and she was nice to everyone. Turning to Haymitch, she said good-naturedly, "stop glaring at anyone who even remotely looked at your wife or Johanna."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Effie exposing this much skin in public," he mumbled.

"Look, Uncle Haymitch, I've caught me a baby crab!" Finn came barrelling towards him.

Haymitch nodded. Finn's face fell when Haymitch said nothing.

"Are you okay, Haymitch?" Annie asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

He forced a smile on his face. "You know just thinking, that's all."

"About the twins?" Annie inquired. "It's normal to be anxious. I think all fathers are."

Felix who was quietly listening in to their conversation looked up and their eyes caught. Haymitch tore his gaze away, not wanting Felix to know how much the incident yesterday bothered him.

"Annie? You want to help me with the sandcastles?" Felix called out.

Annie's face lighted up. She dusted the sands off her dress and went over to Felix. Haymitch gave him an appreciative nod, glad to be left alone with his thoughts.

XxX

He tried not to let his worry show. It would have been easier to just drown the persistent worry in his mind with alcohol, to stop feeling and passed out intoxicated but Haymitch had not been as drunk as he was during the Games since Effie got pregnant. To do so will only make her worry and when Effie started worrying, she would start demanding answers.

It was without much arguing and resistance that he agreed when Effie said she wanted to go to the night festival. She was already wary and suspicious about how distracted he was since he returned from the bar and Haymitch thought the night festival was a good way to get the heat off himself. In a crowded place, Effie's attention would be focus elsewhere instead of him.

The night festival was just as Annie had said - it was mostly dancing and singing with a spread of seafood at the side. It was held at one of the fishing piers. The place was illuminated with lights of various colours and intensity. Even from a distance, Haymitch could already hear the music playing and the sounds of people laughing and talking.

Effie shook her head when she saw a drunken man fell over the railing and into the cold water below. His friends hooted with laughter before they climbed down the ladder to help him up. She pointed to a group of teenage boys out at sea, racing each other on their jet skis.

"Maybe we should try that one tomorrow," she suggested eagerly.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe not, perhaps some other time after I've given birth."

"A wise decision," he murmured.

Within the short time that Effie was in District Four, she had apparently made some acquaintances with the locals. They greeted her enthusiastically and were exceedingly thrilled that she could make it. Haymitch nodded politely as he trailed after Effie, his eyes swept over the pier trying to locate if there was a bar somewhere.

"I'll be over there," he whispered in Effie's ear, jerking his head to the other end. He grabbed a bottle of beer on his way.

Leaning against the metal railings with his drink in his hand, Haymitch watched the ships across the bay, wondering what it would be like to sail across the ocean. Somehow, he doubted that he would like it very much unless they have a copious amount of alcohol on board.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Effie asked, passing him a plate of food, gesturing at the festival.

He dropped his head in frustration when she appeared so soon. He turned around, propping his hip on the rails. Somehow he knew she wouldn't leave him alone. Effie must have thought that it was her civic duty to ensure that he at least had a good time at some social convention.

"The food isn't so bad. Marinated squid," he said, holding his plate up. "Want some?"

"I want to dance," she said wistfully. "Come dance with me, Haymitch."

"I don't dance."

"I, for one, know that is a blatant lie," she replied. "I'll be back then. That gentleman over there asked me for a dance and I thought I'll ask you first out of courtesy. Anyway, I'll see if he's still up for it."

Then she was gone; smiling with wild abandon as she weaved amongst the crowd dancing around her. An elderly man dancing on the floor with his young granddaughter took Effie by the hand and twirled her around when she passed by. Effie laughed happily, gave a tiny wave to the girl and went on to the other end of the pier. Haymitch swallowed his food and took off after her.

He grabbed her wrist as she jerked them away in surprise. Her lips curled in a smile when she saw who it was.

"Have you come to dance?"

"One dance," he said. "And then we're heading back."

She nodded. Effie stepped closer to him and looped her arms around his neck. His hands came to rest on her waist as they swayed slowly to the music. He remembered the last time he had danced with her during their wedding ceremony. The bride and the groom had opened the dance and once the song ended, Haymitch had stomped off to slump in his seat for the rest of the ceremony. Not exactly a good memory for Effie, he supposed.

The wind was blowing wisps of her hair in her face and a few tendrils had escaped from her ponytail. Effie's blue eyes shone bright under the moonlight and as they danced under the night skies, Haymitch couldn't help noticing that Effie Trinket was many things. In her simple dress and lightly powdered face, Effie wasn't a head turner like some women he knew. She was pretty, plain and simple, but there was also an air of vulnerability about her that made him want to keep her close and safe but beneath that layer, was a strong will that kept her going.

"You're staring, Haymitch. It's rude to stare even if I'm your wife," she teased.

"Eff," he swallowed, debating if he should even bring it up. He asked in the end, thinking that he had the right to know. "You'd raised the kids, won't you? And not let someone else do it?"

Her brows crinkled, the question had clearly offended her. "Of course, I will," she said defensively. "I'm not going to cast them -"

"That's not what I meant," Haymitch clarified. "I meant you - _you'll _take care of them and not… not some stranger, someone you don't know."

_Not Adler,_ was the person he had in mind, _not raised the twins _with_ Adler._

"What are you talking about, Haymitch?"

He sighed. "If there's someone else, you'd discuss it with me first, won't you? They're my children, too."

Effie shook her head. "Haymitch, I really don't understand -"

"Will you?" he asked, his voice came out more harshly than he intended to.

"Will I look after my own children? Yes. Will I discuss their upbringing with you? Yes," she held his gaze steadily. They had stopped dancing and were standing amongst the dancing couples around them. "What's going on? Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"No, I'm just checking. Can we head back now?"

* * *

**There will be some fluff in the next chapter, and some problems. Thank you for the reviews/feedback you've been giving me. I appreciate it. **

**Just a small announcement that is unrelated to Consortium. As I said on my tumblr, I actually, finally got round to writing the second installment to Live A Little. I know, that was like ages ago but yep, I've got the first chapter written out, after some prompt and messages requesting for it. Will post it soon-ish. **

**In the meantime, leave a review for this one! Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

An owl hooted in the distance and as the night grew, the surrounding air became much cooler. Effie pulled her cardigan tighter around her and wheezed a step behind Haymitch. She knew she was slowing him down and if he was alone, he would have reached the resort long ago.

Still, he kept his mouth shut and walked with her at her pace. The resort wasn't that far but he noticed how as her pregnancy progress, she became breathless rather easily and took double the time to travel anywhere by foot.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, deadpanned. "Wait - how heavy are you?"

Effie blinked owlishly up at him. She swung the purse in her hand as Haymitch ducked just in time, laughing quietly to himself.

"I'm sure you can carry me quite easily, Haymitch," she responded, "but thank you for the offer. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have exerted yourself. The swimming this morning and then this festival. Too much standing on your feet. If I wasn't there to keep an eye on things, you would have danced all night. I've watched you at those Capitol parties long enough to know you enjoy these sort of – "

"Haymitch…"

"- social functions. You gotta remember that you're now -

"Haymitch, stop! Are you lecturing me?" Effie grumbled. "You're giving me a headache. Please, just… just be quiet."

Haymitch snapped his mouth shut. Usually it was him who would be grumbling for Effie to stop nagging and for to shut up but … _Shit, I am turning into Effie._

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" she called over her shoulders.

It was with a measure of relief that they finally made their way back to their room some thirty minutes later. Effie announced that she needed a shower and beat him to it. Sighing, Haymitch flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for her

He had been waiting close to an hour to use the bathroom and Effie was still not done. Haymitch was tired and frustrated, and growing increasingly impatient as he paced the room.

"Have you drowned in there?" he pounded on the door.

There was the sound of bottles falling to the floor and a muffled reply from behind the door. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming in," Haymitch announced before he turned the knob and peered inside the mist covered bathroom. As if soaking in the ocean earlier wasn't enough, he found her in the half-filled tub, her hand clutching the edge of it in an attempt to push herself up when he walked in. She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sorry, were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"What do you think? You're not the only one here who needs a shower."

"It's just… My back's aching," she admitted reluctantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head to the side.

"No, don't start about how I shouldn't exert myself," Effie warned. "The warm water actually helps to soothe the pain. I guess I lost track of time."

Haymitch dipped a finger into the tub, the water rippling at the movement and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Well… It _was_ warm enough," Effie shrugged.

The water was no longer warm and had gone to room temperature so he really had no clue what she meant when she said it was helping. Sighing, Haymitch turned on the tap and waited for the other half of the tub to be filled with warm water. The sooner he rendered his assistance, the faster he could clean himself and adjourn to the balcony with his liquor. Effie watched him curiously, pressing her fingers gently over her lower back in an attempt to relief the ache. When the tub was sufficiently filled, Haymitch stripped his clothes off and stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Effie asked in alarm.

"I would rather not be doing this, sweetheart and I don't want you to take this as precedent for future deed," he replied, settling in behind her. "But waiting for you is like waiting for Felix to find a nice young woman to marry, so I think that I must do this for my own sake."

He saw the fleeting confusion passed across her face but the moment she felt his large, calloused hands on her back, applying just the right amount of pressure to loosen the taut muscles, her face relaxed as his intentions became clear. Her eyes fluttered close as her head drooped forward in a clear sign of contentment.

"Here?" his asked gruffly.

"Slightly lower."

He worked quietly; his long fingers expertly massaging her lower back to release the tension. Haymitch moved his way upwards, rubbing his hands in circles on her shoulder blades to the base of her neck. Effie had gone strangely quiet during that time. Fearing that she might have fallen asleep, Haymitch splashed a handful of water on her face. She jerked upright and sputtered incoherently, suddenly very alert. His own muscles were aching and he really did not want to carry a pregnant Effie to bed.

"You! You –" she stuttered hopelessly, trying but failing to string a proper sentence together. "I don't understand how you can be so endearing - lulling me into a false sense of comfort – only to be so extremely rude the next."

"It's an acquired skill," he replied smoothly. "Something I doubt you'd ever master. I take it you feel better?"

Effie nodded. In one fluid motion, Haymitch stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Now get out. I need to shower."

XxX

Effie had somehow managed to fall asleep when he emerged from the bathroom. A heat pack she was using before she fell asleep laid forgotten on the bed. Drying his wet hair with a towel, Haymitch picked the heat pack and threw it carelessly on the sofa. He poured himself a drink and settled down on the armchair next to the bed, watching her quietly while his mind raged with a million thoughts.

_ You have no claim over her. _ _Her best interest…_

Why couldn't he be her interest?

The more he drank, the more his thoughts turned bitter and angry but he answered his own question with relative ease which only made him feel even worse. How was he supposed to be her best interest when he was the one who was actively trying to end their marriage?

Effie had not once mentioned that she wanted their marriage to end. She may have implied it before her pregnancy but if their argument over the nursery was anything to go by, it almost appeared as though Effie wanted them to be together – him, Effie and his children – to be a family. But he dare not let his thoughts to even consider that possibility.

His hand hovered on the air, hesitating briefly before he rested it on her belly. Haymitch watched her face, not wanting it to disrupt her sleep but he had nothing to worry about. Effie was snoring lightly, oblivious to the world. The twins must be asleep too if babies actually sleep in the womb. There were no movements; no kicking, no odd little flutter that he felt on the boat. Nothing that will disturb their mother's sleep.

_How considerate,_ he smiled wryly.

XxX

When the sun began filtering through the crack of the window, Haymitch stirred in his sleep and mumbled sleepily to Effie to draw the curtains close. Instead, he felt her lips on his jaw. Her hand was tracing random pattern on his chest and when she saw him cracked an eye open, Effie smiled.

"Good morning," said, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Is this for the massage yesterday?" he yawned.

He reached out and in his sleep clouded mind, Haymitch moved to lace their fingers together. Effie's eyes flickered to their hands still resting on his chest and then back up to his face. He could feel her baby bump pressing into his side. Lifting his head slightly from the pillow, Haymitch gaze down at her quizzically when he did not receive a reply.

"Your book mentioned an increase in libido sometime in the second trimester," he recalled, his head sinking back into the pillow. His eyes were close and Effie could tell he was losing the fight to stay awake. It was still far too early and Haymitch usually only wake up much later. "Is this it then? You want to have… to do it?"

Effie pulled away from him with a huff of indignation.

"For the love of -" she broke off, clearly at a loss for words. "You sure know how to kill the mood. Do I want to do it? Really? Really, Haymitch?"

"What?" he blinked his eyes opened.

"You're asking me the same way you'd ask if I want to take a walk," she rambled. "It's ridiculous."

Haymitch pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow, looking at her with confusion. "You expect me to - what? - romance the hell out of you? You married the wrong guy. I'm just being practical. I'm just checking to see if you want to do it or not. If not, then I'm going back to sleep," he said in a matter-of-fact.

Her jaw dropped open. Effie pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, muttering darkly under her breath about men and their idiosyncrasies.

"Alright, alright," his hand shot out to grab her wrist. "No need to be angry. Come back to bed. Go back to sleep. It's still too early, anyway. If you wake up angry like that you'd be in a terrible mood the entire day and nobody needs that."

Reluctantly, she scooted back and laid down with her back to him. Effie smiled when she felt him cautiously draped an arm over her midsection, as though he was uncertain if it was the right thing to do. When Effie did not react, he pulled her against him and kissed her neck, suckling softly at the smooth skin.

"Now who wants it?" she teased. They were really terrible at this, she thought to herself.

"Does it matter, really? Didn't the law say we have to copulate or something?" he replied cleverly.

"Nice try, Haymitch," she laughed. "You're not that much of a model citizen, you know. Stop trying to abide the law in times like this."

"You're calling me a hypocrite?"

Haymitch trailed his hand over her now slightly tanned leg, inching her nightgown further up as his fingers crept over her inner thigh. He turned her over on her back. Gently, he manoeuvred himself so he was braced against the mattress as he hovered over Effie.

"Careful," she warned, smiling up at him. "Don't crush them."

Haymitch rolled his eyes. Her hands roamed his chest before hooking them around his neck. She tugged him forward, urging him to close the gap between them. Effie scraped her nails against his scalp when he deepened the kiss. He stared into her eyes, his thumb stroking her cheekbones lightly as she gave him a lopsided smile when they pulled away.

"I think this is how a honeymoon should feel like," she whispered.

"This isn't a honeymoon, sweetheart."

Haymitch coaxed a moan out of her when his palm ghosted against her breast. He stooped down to kiss her once again when he felt her stiffened suddenly beneath him. Then her hands were pushing him away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her uncertainly.

There was a look of surprise on her face. Her eyes were wide with beads of perspiration beginning to form on her forehead and he began to realise that something was wrong when her hand went to her stomach just as her face scrunched in discomfort. Effie waved her hand at him and beckoned him towards her.

He was resting on his knees on the bed, staring at her in an undisguised worry. "Effie? Did I hurt you? Was it my weight?"

She shook her head, taking in deep, shallow breaths. The sheets were clenched in her hand in a tight fist as she bent slightly forward.

"Effie?"

"It's spreading," she breathed slowly, "to the back of my leg. It's just aching."

"What? What's spreading? Talk to me. Come on, what's wrong?"

Haymitch brushed her hair back and rubbed her back, and then her calves hoping that it would help to alleviate her symptoms. It took her several more minutes before she unfurled from her curled position on the bed. Haymitch stacked the pillows against the headboard, urging her to lie back.

"Are you in labour? It's too early, isn't it?" he was beginning to sound hysterical, his voice had gone a pitch higher.

Despite her situation, Effie still managed to give him an incredulous shake of her head and a nervous laugh.

"No, not in labour," she assured him. "It'll pass. Just give me a minute."

"Hang on… This is… You've been in some sort of pain since I got here. I never brought it up before but… this is the same as before?"

She nodded. "I don't know what's wrong. I don't think it's anything serious," she told him. "It'll hurt for a little while, that's all. Just… let me hold your hand."

He extended his hand dutifully and Effie grabbed hold of it, squeezing it tight. It didn't take long for her breathing to return to normal and for her to give him a faint, tired smile.

"I'm okay now."

"I don't think this is normal," he frowned. "There should be a doctor here. We'll ask Annie. Let me call her."

* * *

**This chapter was a lot longer than this but I cut it in half (again) because I felt that there was so much going on in one chapter. I'll tell you not to worry so much about the twins though. Maybe just Effie. Ehehe. Leave a review!**

**I am a year older today and never thought I'd still be writing Hayffie stories! (which is not actually a bad thing)**


End file.
